Spiritual Justice Intervention
by KaliAnn
Summary: After escaping from Amon and Tarlock, Naga finds Korra near death and pleads with the Spirits to save her life. After much debate they agree to help by sending her to the world of Young Justice to learn to overcome her weakness. Korra and the Young Justice team have much to teach each other, but will it be enough to help restore balance to one of their friends? Can Korra beat Amon?
1. Spirits Bargain

_Disclaimer: The following crossover takes place at the end of episode nine of Korra; Out of the Past and directly after the end of Young Justice episode; Auld Langsyne. There will be cannon and non cannon moments. Please enjoy and remember to review._

_**P.P.S Help support my abilities to write fanfiction by going to my profile and looking up on how to purchase a copy of my original novel Battle for the Stars. **  
_

Korra was stumbling her way through the blinding snow and the dense forest desperate to get back to Republic City and Airbender Island so she could heal. She was extremely tired and injured after being bloodbended by Tarlok and then being electrocuted by the Equalists. The bitter cold was zapping her strength and she was weak from being held captive. Korra struggled to take another step willing her firebending to warm her up, but her chi was too weak to call on her abilities. Stumbling over a fallen tree she rolled down the incline smacking dead center into a tree.

"Ahhhhh! The Spirits must really hate me. Aang, please help me," she whispered. She was just too weak to get up. As she lay there at the base of the tree the snow started to cover her. Her blurry eyes saw the outline of creature approaching her. She weakly summoned a small barrage of pitiful snowballs bending them at the creature who woofed in surprise. "Naga? Is that you girl?"

Naga woofed in response, she sat down next to Korra covering her in warm furry bulk. She instinctively knew that Korra was to weak at the moment to move, let alone crawl onto her back. Naga would have to protect her and hope that the Equalists wouldn't be storming the woods searching for the Avatar due to the snowstorm. Naga used her massive tongue to lick Korra's face trying to keep her alert.

"Oh Naga, I messed up big time girl. I let Tarlok capture me instead of putting an end to his power trip. Now Amon's stolen the bending of a Council Member and the Equalists are getting stronger. My friends are in jail and I don't know if Tenzin and his family are safe. I tried to be strong girl; I even managed to briefly connect with Aang! But now the spirits have left me and I'm even weaker then before. Some Avatar I turned out to be."

"Woof, howl woof!" Naga tried to comfort her. Her spirit guide was trying to tell her to hang, that there was still hope she just had to believe in herself. But the elements were slowly killing the young Avatar, who for the first time, was realizing that as strong as her bending was, it wasn't enough to help her with her destiny. As she slowly started to lose consciousness she mumbled a prayer under her breath. "Yue, Guardian Spirit of the Water Tribe, please help me." That was her last thought as she drifted into unconsciousness.

Naga frantically tried to wake her up, but nothing she did was working. The polar bear dog let loose a sadden howl. Standing at attention the animal guide closed its eyes willing its spirit to travel to the Spirit World. The forest and storm vanished from sight and Naga and the comatose Korra found themselves on a mountaintop surrounded by the five nations Guardian Spirits.

Yue, the Moon Spirit was hovering in the air looking tenderly at Korra. On her right standing on a fiery disk was Agni, the Sun Spirit, who had a harsh expression his face. To Yue left Hei Bai the Forest Spirit, nuzzled noses with Naga welcoming the spirit guide. Amaterasu, Spirit of the Heavens sent a cooling breeze over the fallen girl. The newest Guardian Spirit Ferrum, the Spirit of Technological Progress stood at attention.

It was Yue who spoke first. "My fellow Spirits we can't ignore the pleas of the Avatar. She has called on us to aid her and I implore us to take action."

"Why should we help the one who has in this incarnation ignored us? She has had multiple chances to speak with us, to listen to our words and learn to keep balance. Yet time and time again she relies solely on her bending and physical strength. It was not her spirituality that brought her to us, but her animal guide's," Agni pointed out. His red face was getting darker in anger for he was very hot tempered.

"Beroar, he he bear roar re ro!" Hei Bai bellowed. Though he couldn't speak in words his fellow Spirits understood his grunts. He argued that Korra _had _briefly connected with the spirits. She had connected to her past life drawing wisdom from that encounter. If she could learn to do that surely her spiritual connection was growing stronger and should be allowed to develop.

"Hei Bai speaks the truth and we all know what is at stake should the avatar die here and now. We have yet to find a new candidate for the Spirit of the Earth. Should the Avatar be reincarnated now the chances of keeping our connection to the world of mortals would be reduced to practically nothing." Amaterasu reasoned. "We all have felt our powers, our influence, our very lives have been threatened by Amon and his Equalists taking away bending. He doesn't understand that bending is more then a gift, it a connection to us that feeds our life force."

"What of the non benders who depended on our influence to learn and grow? They still tell our stories, worship us and call for us to improve their world. As they grow our own world expands its knowledge and power. The two worlds are linked and depend on each other. Just as non benders and benders must depend on each other to survive. Yet Amon and even the Avatar have forgotten how delicate this connection is. I fear that if Amon wins we will die, but if the Avatar continues to remain oblivious to understanding all the nations and its people then the Earth will die. We must intervene now even if it is just to save ourselves," Ferrum pointed out.

"As much as I hate to agree with you, Ferrum, you make an excellent point, but how are we suppose to do that? Amon is already claiming we helped him and if we act against him indirectly the Equalists will blame the Avatar for corrupting the Spirits. Also Wan Shi Tong had refused to ever again allow any of his knowledge to be use in any capacity that directly relates to war and peace. We can't force him to teach Korra lessons on diversity, diplomacy, or even how to truly understand her spiritual side," Agni argued.

"If only she was not air blocked it would be easier for her to connect with her past lives, but she is still to stubborn to ask for help without feeling as if it's a weakness instead of a great strength. Even now, as close to death as she is, she barely could ask for help without feeling shame. If only she would understand that the bonds of friendship and trust are her greatest powers," Amaterasu stated bitterly.

Hei Bai started grunting again and Naga joined in. The two beasts seemed to be discussing something of importance. At one point they roared and Knowledge Seeker Fox appeared joining in their loud chatter. Finally they turned to the others and barked a suggestion.

"You wish us to send the Avatar and you to another world? A place you believe that Korra can finally learn the lessons that she has run from all her life? It's true the Knowledge Seekers have a better understanding of the portals that connect the Spirit World to other realms, but this is extreme. If we do chose to do this how do we send and retrieve her? Would the protectors of that world be willing to watch over her and teach her? Also how could we prevent the mortal war from escalating to a point of no return while she's away?" Yue questioned.

"Yue, though you are young there is a precedent. Avatar Raiden, the predecessor to Avatar Yangchen was transported briefly to another world by the Spirits in order to learn control over his lavabending. During his brief venture the Guardian Spirits worked with Tempus, the Spirit of Time, to slow the days in between the two worlds and preserve the status quo briefly. Such an endeavor is tasking because we must leave a small piece of us inside the Avatar to keep a lock on them, but in the end the results helped bring peace to the Fire Nation. If that is what it takes to save our two worlds then we should do it," Agni responded. "What world should we chose?"

Hei Bai and Naga growled their suggestion and the other Spirits read the Knowledge Seeker fox's scroll on a world that was much further in progress, but still was unbalanced. They watched recent events as the protectors of the world were used to create disharmony by a group calling itself the Light. Noticing that there were young heroes of different talents that helped save the day the decision was made to send Korra there for a time. Naga gently put her mistress on her back as the Spirits combined their powers to help open a portal to a new world.

In a far away realm, heroes young and old, had gathered in the meeting hall of the Watchtower. It was ten minuets after midnight and the Justice League and Young Justice was still trying to make sense of what had happened. There was a gap of sixteen hours missing from six members' memory and Savage and his people hadn't left any clues behind.

"Is there any records anywhere in the Watchtower's mainframe that could help us figure out where we were and what we did," Batman asked.

"Nothing, I searched every inch of the mainframe and there's nothing. You weren't spotted anywhere on Earth either. I've been checking every government and protection force and there's no record," Robin informed his mentor.

"Perhaps we need to go about this a different direction? Perhaps use magic or telepathy to undo any block that might exist?" Icon suggested. Martian Manhunter and Doctor Fate were about to reply when everyone felt a chill go through them. A wind unlike anything they ever felt started blowing out of nowhere and was soon joined by water, earth, fire and metal forming a ringed portal. Time seemed to stop at ten minutes after midnight. Everyone was on their guard as the portal vanished and hovering in the air in front of them were five spirits holding a glittering golden sphere containing Naga and Korra above their heads.

Before the League had chance to react the Spirits used their powers to hold them gently in place and sending calming thoughts to heroes. It was Yue who spoke first. "Forgive our unexpected arrival heroes. We understand that you are on edge after your battle with the Light, that you're worried about what you did under their control, but we are in need of your help."

"Who or what are you? What do you want with us?" Superman asked as he tried to undo their hold. He could see the other members also trying to break free of the spirits power, but not even Doctor Fate could combat their power. They were completely at the mercy of the spirits.

"We are the five Guardian Spirits of the Five Nations of the World. This is Yue, Agni, Hei Bai, and Amaterasu. I am Ferrum. We have traversed from our Spirit Realm and crossed the divide between worlds to seek the help of the Justice League and its young apprentices Young Justice, to aid us or more precisely the Avatar in a time of great debacle," Ferrum explained.

"Okay, I'm completely confused. You want us to help you all powerful spirits babysit someone? Why do I think it's more then that?" Kid Flash whined only to be hushed by Artemis.

"This is getting us nowhere; they don't understand fully the situation at hand. I suggest that we show them what is at stake and then perhaps they would be willing to hear us out and help," Agni smoldered.

"Agreed, they green one can use his mental powers to share our visions. Please, don't be afraid. This Knowledge Seeker is going to help connect our minds so we made better present our case," Amaterasu told the group. With a wave of her glowing hand the heroes were able to move. A Knowledge Seeker materialized out of nowhere carrying a thick scroll in its mouth. The Martian Manhunter warily approached the creature kneeling to accept the scroll only to have the fox place it on his forehead.

Instantly the Martian's eyes lit up and he felt his mind reach out connecting with everyone assembled. The heroes young and old felt their minds transported to a different world as the Spirits ethereal glow encompassed them. Images, ideas, and knowledge of another world were placed in their minds as the Spirits used their power to contextualize the information in a way they could understand.

Hei Bai took over, roaring and bellowing as loud as a bear could, but now they could understand what he was saying. Everyone's eyes were darting about as the Forest Spirit explained what they were seeing. _"Since the dawn of humanity the spirit world and the world of humans has been intertwined through a delicate connection. The people of this world were deeply connected to us and had the ability to bend, to manipulate the energies inside their bodies to help them connect with us and learn new skills. As time passed the people learned to bend the elements and then divided into the four original nations; Air Nomads, Water Tribe, Earth Kingdom, and Fire Nation. The culture mixed and helped one another, but their differences threaten to throw the two worlds out of balance. A new spirit was born to help maintain balance between the four nations as well a bridge the gap between mortals and spirits."_

Agni took over the story telling showing images of powerful individuals. _The Avatar, the very spirit of the Earth, was incarnated as a human. The only bender who could bend all four elements, travel to the spirit realm and be unbiased to all nations so they could help maintain the balance of nature. As the season's cycle so does the spirit as one Avatar dies and another is born into next season on the wheel. There have been countless Avatars throughout the ages each struggling and growing in their way to help people."_

"_The images before you show you the life of the previous Avatar Aang. How he and his friends put an end to the Hundred Year War, brought about peace and understanding. They even created the fifth nation, the United Republic of Nations, to help form a place were all four groups, benders and non benders, rich and poor, old and new could come together and improve the lives of all other nations," _Ferrum explained. The League and Young Justice saw the memories of the past as the Spirits provided the context and understanding they needed to make sense of what they saw. While their world was not as advanced, it still held many marvels.

Yue showed them the most recent events and explained about Avatar Korra and her life. How being sheltered all her life in the South Pole by the Order of the White Lotus and her spiritual block had woefully unprepared her for dealing with Amon and his Equalists. The kids were horrified as the watched Amon take the bending away from Tahno at the Pro Bending Arena leaving him an empty shell. They saw Korra unable to control her emotions and nearly dying as she ran from Tarlok and Amon. As the vision came to an end everyone was gasping for breath.

"I trust now you understand why we have come. The Avatar was near death and her spirit guide begged us to help her. Even if we save Avatar Korra's life we perceive that the final battle will end badly for both sides unless she can overcome her weaknesses."

"You believe that we can help her overcome her weaknesses and be prepared to face her destiny? Why chose us? What is it that you wish us to teach her that she can't learn in her own world?" Wonder Woman questioned.

"Is it not obvious young warrior? Your world is far bigger and more diverse then our Earth. Though there are problems all over that create a great unbalance all over your globe, a majority of humanity is willing to work together and use their differences to create a better world. Your own league has members who are from other worlds, different species, powered beings and ordinary individuals who help no matter what the odds are. Your own apprentices learn and grow mixing their skills and knowledge to become more humane. They deal with their emotions a lot better then Korra."

"I think I see where this is going. Korra may be the Avatar, but she's still a kid whose views were shaped by her isolation. If she doesn't open her mind or change the way she approaches the world everything might be thrown out of balance. You want us to babysit her for awhile to help her overcome her shortcomings," Captain Marvel blurted out using the Wisdom of Solomon to figure out the Spirits plans.

"Is this true? How do you expect us to accomplish such a task? Who would even be in charge of this girl and her animal guide? How long would she be here? How do we even communicate with her? Your world is based around Asian and Inuit cultures with an entirely different language system," Black Canary pondered. Nearby the other adults were wondering the same thing as the kids kept looking at the girl and her animal still hovering above their heads. Wolf was eying the alert Naga giving her a low warning growl which she responded in kind.

"In order of your questions here are your answers. Send her to one of your school's so she can receive a proper education and see how a diverse world can work together. It will open her mind to emphasizing with normal people as well as improve her intelligence. She still has much to learn about bending, but also about fighting without it as well as weapons. Let her train with your apprentices and have the airbending master be her mentor," Ferrum suggested looking at Red Tornado. "Though you are machine you still have a soul and are the only master of air here. With these scrolls containing knowledge of bending and the history of the Avatars you could help her not only get past her airbending block, but awaken her spirituality."

"I am pleased that you have confidence in my abilities to mentor the Avatar, but I am concerned. I have never taught anyone before and the way I "airbend" so to speak would seem to be completely different then what you showed us. I'm also unsure of how to help her spiritually."

"Hey don't be putting yourself down Red. You managed pretty well to help train us and were none the worse for the wear. I think you can handle one teenage girl who's got the powers of your siblings," Zantana assured him.

"Yeah and as for spirituality, any android who builds another body to party or do research about humans definitely is seeking something more. I think you'll do fine when it comes to that angle," Rocket added helpfully.

"Yeah we don't mind having another member to train with. Black Canary taught us how not to rely so much on our powers and I'm sure a couple of "non benders" like Artemis and Robin can teach her how to fight hand to hand or with a weapon," Superboy stated.

"Indeed the youngsters make a good point, but again there's the problem of how long she's staying and how do we communicate with her. After all from what we saw her world is only up to about nineteen twenties and thirties in technology," Green Lantern (Hal) said trying to steer the conversation back to normal.

"We can reverse what we did with you and place your knowledge inside her mind. It would take a few days to help her to comprehend what she's learned, but it with help she assimilate quickly into your world. As for time, we have negotiated a bargain with Tempus, the Spirit of Time. We believe that it would take around three months your time for her to grow and learn. So for every day that passes here one hour will go by in our world. That's roughly four days," Amaterasu informed them.

Hei Bai roared and made a few more sounds. They couldn't quite understand what he was saying, but his body language indicated they would ensure that during those four days no fighting between either side would break out. The Spirits could tell that the League was seriously considering accepting the deal, but sensed one holdout from a new member, one who had just found his world turned upside down.

"Can seriously trust these beings after everything that's just happened? How do we know it's not another Light trap or that they just want to use us? After all they're all powerful spirits and were mere mortals. They can do anything," Red Arrow snapped. "So we babysit their little pet, what's in it for us?"

"Roy, now may not be the time to antagonize our guests," Green Arrow hissed, but Yue gave him a warm look. They had expected this and were prepared to make a bargain.

"Its true that you would be doing us a favor so if you agree to this exchange we will fulfill a boon to the one who is most out of balance. Young archer, the Light has seriously thrown you and your spirit/blood twin out of balance. You are willing to do anything to set things right so we make a pledge, a promised boon to you. Allow Korra amnesty, help her learn and in turn she and us will use our powers to restore you and the one you seek to balance."

"You…you… you can find the real Speedy?"

"Not now, but soon. We understand if you heroes don't want to help, but we beg of you to accept this mission. What is your decision?" The Spirits watched with neutral expressions as the adults held a hushed conversation. At some point they started talking to Young Justice. It was tense for a few minutes, but finally they turned around to address the spirits.

"We will take care of the Avatar, but while she is here she is under our authority and will have to obey our rules. If she gets out of hand or disobeys what she told she will be punished or locked up until you return. Also if she goes on a mission she will have to follow Aqualad's lead without question," Batman informed them. They were not going to give this girl any special treatment.

"We understand and thank you. Here are the scrolls as well as her modified Pro Bending uniform. It might come in handy on missions. In three months time on this date we shall come back for her. When she wakes up show this pendant to her, it will keep her from attacking and help unlock the knowledge in her mind. Take care young heroes. Naga, it's up to you now to keep her safe from harm," Yue told her. The Polar Bear Dog woofed in response letting them know everything would be fine. The glittering gold sphere vanished depositing the beast onto the Watchtower floor as the Spirits returned to their own world. With no time to lose Korra was transported to the infirmary for treatment and her belongings stored until she work up.

Back in the Spirit Realm the Guardian Spirits got to work implementing their plan. Amaterasu would visit Tenzin in a dream to tell him about Korra's situation while Ferrum would give Amon a warning about what would happen if he attacked in the next four days. The others joined their powers and started casting a protective spell to keep Republic City safe for the next few days.

The first thing Korra heard when she regained consciousness was a loud beeping. She blinked her blurry eyes attempting to focus. Naga, sensing Korra was awake, woofed and started licking her profusely. "Easy girl, I'm okay. But where am I? Where did you bring me?" Korra looked around confused by all the beeping machines and strange medical devices. She had a strange tube stuck into her wrist feeding her some kind of solution and device connected to her finger was making a machine beep. This place didn't seem like the healer's home and she didn't think the Equalists would treat her if she was a prisoner.

A whooshing sound startled her as a door opened and her eyes bugged out at seeing two people enter. One of them was a woman in a strange black jacket and boots, but the other was a female with wings and bird face. They smiled at her and began to speak in a strange language. Scared and confused she ripped out the line and called on her waterbending. The pipes in the room erupted as two twisting water snakes came to life binding the two women.

"Come on Naga, let's get out of here!" The two took off down the metal corridors searching for a way out. An alarm sounded alerting of her escape. As Naga barreled down the corridor she encountered two more strangely dressed people. One was a stretchy man in red that tried to grab Naga's legs, but the faithful companion jumped over the man. The second, a dark skinned man in a cape, flew at her releasing a powerful blast of energy at her. Korra created a fire shield that exploded on contact sending her foes flying down different corridors.

"Come on Naga faster! We need to get out of here before more trouble shows up ah!" Korra nearly lost her balance as strange man phased up from the floor. His orange eyes lit up and again that strange language was heard only in her head this time! Startled she accidentally earthbended some rock from deep below creating a massive hole. While the green creature and other strangely dressed people rushed to close the hole and preventing the air from escaping she pushed on emerging in a large space.

What she saw stopped her dead in her tracks. She wasn't in some fortress, but in space! She could see the planet far away. "What in the name of the Spirit Realm is going on? Naga, where are we?" A barrage of arrows alerted her to trouble. Spinning around, there were three archers in colorful costumes, trying to shoot her. She jumped off Naga and fired fire punches not realizing the arrows were designed to subdue her not harm her.

Two blurs raced up and grabbed her. As the two speedsters tried to hold her she lashed out with her feet managing to hit them in the nuts causing them to go down in pain. More people in costumes were coming out of the doorways and she saw Naga growling at a large monstrous wolf. Taking a battle stance she created a water octopus around her body and spinning chunks of earth to shield her. Korra was blown away when she felt her chunks of earth yanked from her grasp and the water evaporated by a few words. "Whoever you are, you're not taking me without a fight! I will get out of here and stop you! I'm the Avatar so you got to deal with it!"

The costumed people looked puzzled not understanding her words at all. Suddenly all of them, both the adults and kids, parted as three powerful figures appeared. Korra looked at them in awe sensing their power. Though she couldn't understand them she sensed their words were meant to calm her. The woman removed something from her outfit and held it out for her to see. It was a blue icicle shaped pendant with the symbol of the Water Tribe on the cap. She didn't know how, but she knew she recognized that pendant. Warily she reached out and took the pendant.

Instantly her mind was flooded with new information as she sank to her knees. The language they were speaking became clear to her and she was able to identify some of her surroundings even if it still didn't make complete sense to her. Yue appeared in a vision telling her the Spirits plan for her and what had happened. As the vision came to an end Naga helped Korra up as she looked at the Justice League and Young Justice, knowing their names, but not their powers. "I don't believe it. I've never been very spiritual in my entire life. The Spirits ignored me for seventeen years and the first time they decide to get involve in my life they send me away during the middle of the revolution! What were they thinking?"

"You shouldn't speak so poorly of them Avatar. Had they not intervened on your animal guide's request you would have frozen to death. Then where would your world be?" Aquaman questioned.

"It appears that you're starting to access the knowledge of our world that the Spirits left in your mind, but you're still having trouble assimilating and comprehending what it means. Then you are also aware that you under our jurisdiction. While you are our guest here you will follow our orders without question. Don't think your title and abilities means you are above punishment. You are still just a teenager and will be treated as such. You will also give everyone here the respect they deserve," Batman warned her.

"I never agreed to this! I get that you're some kind of protective force like the Order of the White Lotus, but…"

"But nothing Korra, you are here to learn and grow as a person. I know you must be angry and frightened, but we have no way to return you to your world. You'll just have to be patient. Three months will pass before you know it. Now, I suggest that we get you settled. You'll be living in Mount Justice with your guardian Red Tornado. Rocket, Zantana you two should buy her some clothes and supplies. M'gann and Artemis will help you get settled in. I'm sure Superboy and Wolf would be happy to help Naga settled in. The rest of the team can help create an identity as well as help you learn about our world. It will take a few days, but by the time the new spring semester starts I think you'll be able to pass as a normal teen. Red Arrow, if you would be kind enough to help Korra transfer her belongings to the Cave it would be appreciated," Superman told the team.

"Yeah, I guess I'll be sticking close to you to make sure you don't cause trouble. Make a note, trying to bend elements while aboard a space station might not be the best idea," Red Arrow told her. Korra glared angrily wanting to punch him, but obediently followed him to collect her stuff.

The next few days were the hardest of Korra's life. There was so much to understand and so little time. She had to learn about a whole new world, get use to new technology and learn the rules. She struggled a lot and when she became frustrated she would lash out with her bending. The other kids and Red Tornado were patient with her and by the end of January fourth Korra had fully assimilated to her new world and Naga had become friendly with Wolf. She was still angry about being sent away during the Revolution, but hopefully when she demonstrated her skills and started training with the others she could finally prove herself worthy of her title. It was a brand new world for Korra and she was still going to rock it!


	2. Learning Curve

It was Korra's fifth night in the new world and in two days she would be starting what the other members of the team called high school. Korra was nervous having never attended a real school before. She had spent most of the morning with her "guardian" Red Tornado and the combat instructor Black Canary taking tests to help determine where she would be place.

"Ugh, my brain hurts after all that. Why do I have to attend school anyways? I'm only going to be here for a short time! I should be learning to master airbending or figuring out how to best defeat Amon."

"While I'm certain that mastering the art of airbending is important, the Spirits sent you here to learn and overcome your weaknesses. While you are here you need to blend in. That is why you need to go to school to learn and grow," Red Tornado explained to her. He held out a folder containing her cover identity. As he explained to her earlier the easiest lie is one closest to the truth. "You need to memorize this identity. We've prepared a history that will explain any slip ups you might make and help cover for you when your struggling to comprehend the world and its tech."

"Thank you. Okay, whoa I have a last name! Only the richest families or nobles have last names. Korra Tribe, I'm from Juno, Alaska. You kept my birthday the same and lets see I've been home schooled my whole life and raised in the native ways of the Inuit's, which is why I'm struggling a bit with computers, tech and such. I came here to spend time with my godfather John Smith, you, and attend regular school for awhile to get use to how life in college would be like. Okay, that makes sense. There's some other stuff here, which I'll try to memorize later. Um, thanks again for volunteering to be my guardian."

"It was no trouble at all. I'm very interested in working with you to develop your airbending and exploring the spirituality of the world with you," Red Tornado replied. He could pick up on her body language that she was still unsure about how to talk with him let alone act. He hoped with a bit more time she would open up to him.

"You'll have all weekend to learn about your new identity. The team would be happy to help you out. I'm sure that M'gann and Zantana will be happy to pick out your first day outfit. Right now it's time to see what you can do exactly and how well you work with others on missions. Go put on your uniform and meet us in the central hub for training," Black Canary told her.

"Yes! Finally I've been getting some action! I'll be there in a few minutes! Come on Naga lets do this!" Naga panted happily. The adults left and she quickly slipped on her probending uniform. Robin and Kid Flash had tweaked it making it bulletproof, reinforcing the fibers so they wouldn't fray and made it lighter for more movement. They had also installed a computer and communicator in the helmet. The Spirits had changed the colors. Her faceplate, besides containing a communication device and computer scanner, was blue with the Water Tribe symbol on it. Her arm covers stayed orange, but now had Air Nomad symbols on it. Her front chest plate was red with the Fire Nation symbol while the back was green with the Earth Kingdom. Her legs were covered in the Unite Nations Symbol. She was literally representing her whole world. "Come on Naga, time to show what we can do! I can't wait to get to know more the others. I hope I don't embarrass the others too much with my bending!"

Everyone was in costume and was waiting for her. When Korra entered everyone started cheering. The team had bonded rather quickly to their other world guest even if she was still somewhat intimidated by them. "Girlfriend that is an incredible outfit, it really shows off your figure," Rocket commented.

"I would think the colors would have clashed, but you pull it off nicely!" Miss Martian said bubbly.

"I hope the improvements we added aren't too difficult to manage. I know your still struggling to get use the idea of wireless technology and computers," Robin asked her.

"Its fine, I'll figure it out. I just really want to get in some bending right now! I want to show you what I can do and see you guys in action!" Korra exclaimed.

"Okay settle down this is a simple training bout. The Spirits showed us flashbacks of what you can do, but that's not the same as seeing it for it ourselves. You'll fight two at a time and only use one element. This will help us evaluate your skills and how you mesh with the team. You'll go water, earth, fire, and then air. I know you said you can't airbend, but Red Tornado wants to see how he can help train you. Please try not to destroy the mountain or harm anyone okay?"

"Promise! Naga, you should go sit down over there with Wolf. Try not to bug him to much. Okay, who am I battling first?" Korra asked. Aqualad and Zantana took their stances getting ready to attack. Korra switched into her lithe and flexible waterbending stance. She watched them waiting for the attack to begin. She didn't have long to wait.

Aqualad charged his water bearers and sent a powerful jet of water at Korra. She reached out twisting the water around her, compressing it into thin blades of water that snapped at Aqualad. He brought up his arms blocking the attack, but thin cuts appeared on his arms causing him to bleed. He glanced at Zantana who nodded.

"It's time to see how you handle my magic. _Senolc fo ymra na etaerc!"_ Dozens of clones of Aqualad and Zantana appeared. They all ran at her some of them shooting water at her or using other magic spells to bring her down. Korra reached out pulling water condensation from the air and flinging ice daggers causing several clones to go poof. She bent and did a half air roll out of Zantana's way taking a stagnant stance. Moving her legs in rigid movements she spread the water out and managed to ice Zantana legs trapping her. Korra was so busy celebrating she didn't see Aqualad sneak up behind and use electricity on her. As she stumbled forwards Zantana cast another spell evaporating all the water. "No water equals no water bending."

"Enough, you did well for your first bout. I'm impressed by how well you control the push and pull of water. You could teach a few things to the Atlantians at the conservatory."

"Okay, time to show you what a speedster and Martian can do. You better bring you're A game because no way can you handle me!"

"Let's not get overconfident Wally. She did manage to nearly bring down the Watchtower with her bending."

"Yeah, well I'll be more careful. Shall we begin, because I like to go first!" Korra completely switched from upper body movements to lower body movements. She ripped chunks of rock from the walls levitating them in front of her. She focused compressing the rocks before shooting rock bullets at the two of them.

Kid Flash zoomed out of the way and Miss Martian blocked them with her telekinesis. She them meshed them into a giant ball and sent it back to Korra. Korra stood still letting the rock coming closer until it was inches from her face and stomped hard on the ground. Sparks flew as the training floor was ripped open by columns of earth forming a wall. Miss Martian flew over the wall and shape shifted into a large snake. Behind her she could hear Kid Flash coming up fast to get her. Taking a firm stance she formed fist and twisted her legs around. The earth shifted and spun around launching Miss Martian into Kid Flash. "Tired of getting your butts kicked?"

"It's not over quite yet. Miss Martian help me out here," Kid Flash said creating a mini tornado. Korra created a rock armor to protect herself only for Miss Martian to take it away by making a suggestion in her mind. The mini tornado hit her sending her flying off the training deck. Naga let out a woof of concern ready to leap over to help her, but Wolf bit her neck holding her down into a submissive position.

Korra wanted to create an earth fissure to bring the two of them down, but one look from Black Canary stopped her dead in her tracks. She instead got ready to firebend against Rocket and Superboy. She didn't even wait for the signal to begin she just took off running doing a quick succession of fire punches.

Rocket took off in the air and Superboy endured them. He let out a yell as he took a flying leap at her intending to hit her, but Korra started spinning doing several fire kicks. Some of the flames fell towards Miss Martian and the equipment. Rocket used a force bubble to contain the stray flames until they were snuffed. "Would you watch what your doing? One stray spark could bring down the whole mountain if you're not careful!"

Korra wanted to retort, but had to move around to avoid Superboy's speedy attacks. She threw up a firewall before compressing it into long fire lashes designed to strike at a distance and cause damage. Superboy powered through grabbing her and holding her tight. Korra screamed frustrated before taking a few deep breaths and letting loose a roar of flames surprising Superboy who let her go and stumbled away. Rocket flew in shooting kinetic energy blasts at Korra who countered with a close range fire bomb that Rocket quickly encased to prevent an unwelcome explosion.

"Korra enough! I fear that if we continue with your firebending you might hurt someone. I'm not saying you don't have control, but you are not yet use to working with people with different abilities that might manipulate your bending in dangerous ways. We can work on it later. Now, its time to see how you handle normal people with weapons while trying to use airbending," Red Tornado told her.

Korra nodded taking a few deep breaths and regaining her control. She brought her arms up close and got ready to dodge. Robin attacked doing a double aerial flip tossing three birdarangs at her. Korra spun around in circles moving around to avoid the attacks. She quickly spun and moved in a zigzag pattern to avoid Artemis's long range arrow attacks. She wasn't fast enough and two arrows grazed her uniform. Artemis put her bow away taking out her crossbow and moved closer to Korra firing.

Korra moved to the right and swung her arms behind and then thrusted them forward trying to create an air blast, but nothing came out. One small arrow missed her by inches and she managed to catch the other one. She then ducked and maneuvered behind both Robin and Artemis as the attempted to kick out her feet or chop her in the chest. She kept moving, but they kept pressing their attack managing to move in and land several strikes on her shoulders, chest, and legs before Robin tossed a gooey capsule binding her feet so Artemis could tie her up with a bolo arrow.

"You don't look so whelemed! You really had the air knocked out of you or did you have it in the first place?" Robin joked.

"Not bad with the dodging, but..."

"But what?"

"Its just that it seems, while you have some experience with people using weapons, your not sure how to counter them or make use of them yourself. You could have held onto that arrow dart and got close and stabbed me with it or picked up the birdarang and used it to block or attack. Haven't you ever used a weapon?"

"Not exactly. In the Southern Tribe the men use boomerangs, machetes, and spears. It's not against the rules for women to pick up a weapon in self defense, but the men usually are the warriors. I did experiment a little with a boomerang when I was five because of the stories Master Katara told me about her brother, but then I was to busy training in bending to continue."

"I think that you would benefit greatly from expanding your range of use. From what you told us you don't know how to defend yourself without bending. It's clear that you could fight hand to hand combat if you learned to use your movement in a fight without elements. You're a strong fighter Korra, but from what we witnessed you react or attack quickly without fully thinking through how to win the battle or deal with the unexpected. You need to learn to think and how to defend yourself without your powers. Also try to control those emotions a bit more," Black Canary pointed out.

Korra bristled, she thought through her fights! Sure a lot of the times it was Mako or Bolin who came up with a strategy, but she could think of things on the fly! As for hand to hand combat or weapons she could learn them fast enough, but her bending was still her main weapon. Besides she had pretty decent control on her emotions.

"Thank you, but I'm pretty sure I can pick up on stratigizing and emotional control with only a little help."

"Oh, are you snubbing us or are you saying your to all powerful to accept help? Come on no one has to fight by themselves. While you're here your part of our team," Kid Flash said.

"He's right you know. If you work with us you can really grow as a person. Team members have to support one another," Rocket said.

"We can do team building exercise later. Right now you'll all tired and need rest. So have some lunch and hang out. M'gann, if you, Connor and Zantana would be so kind later to give Korra a tour of Happy Harbor and explain more about school it would be greatly appreciated."

"Sure no problem Red, it's going to be fun not kidnapping someone for a tour."

"Yeah whatever someone will have to take Wolf out for a run."

"Don't worry about it. We will take both Wolf and Naga out for a run later," Aqualad promised.

"When will get started on my airbending training?" Korra asked hurriedly. She was looking forward to the tour of the town, but at the same time she wanted to get back to training.

"We shall practice later tonight. For now enjoy being a teen."

The next two days went by fast. It was fun to hang out with the girls and Connor. Touring Happy Harbor was a lot less crazy then her first day at Republic City. She opened up a bit asking more questions about Satomobiles or cars as they were called here or how to replicate things like TV and music devices. She absolutely adored them. At an internet café Connor helped her practice using a computer and how to navigate the internet before the girls dragged her off to the mall before heading home. When they got back Korra and Connor had to break up a mock fight between their respectful animals.

Finally Monday came and Korra was eying herself nervously in the mirror. M'gann had picked out her outfit and assured her she looked great, but she was still scared. She was wearing a navy blue sweater with a white belt and black pants. Her regular boots had been switched with some sneakers and woolly socks. She also put in some simple studs because Zantana had convinced her to get her ears pierced. She also applied some light make up as the mage had instructed. She grabbed her backpack and met with Red Tornado who had had transferred a portion of his consciousness into his John Smith body.

"Are you ready to go my dear? We still have to finish registering you and pick up your class schedule. We managed to get you into a few classes with the others to help you out."

"Yeah, I'm ready I think. I haven't been this nervous before. High school should be an interesting experience. What's that in your hands? Is it a present?" Korra asked uncertainly noticing the blue and white blinking device for the first time. She suddenly realized what it was and took a step back conjuring a flame. "No way! You're not putting that on me! I thought that you trusted me enough to control my bending without revealing myself!"

"Korra, this is a precaution only. You instinctively bend to protect yourself. The Batman and the others after watching video of your training session think it's necessary because you might accidentally hurt someone in the heat of a moment. The collar can be taken off at anytime if there's trouble, but I would think hard about it before doing that. Please, this is an order."

Sighing in defeat she allowed him to put the disguised collar on. It wasn't like when the chi blockers struck her. She could still vaguely feel her bending, just couldn't access it. Without further complaints she allowed Red Tornado to escort her to school where after meeting with the principle and getting her locker and schedule she headed to homeroom with the others.

Korra was nervous after Mr. Carr introduced her and asked her to say a few words. She barely managed to remember her cover identity once in the spotlight. Good thing she didn't have to leave the classroom. Her first class was World Events with Carr. As she took out her notebook and pencil she glanced around at the others hoping they couldn't tell how scared she was.

_"Don't worry so much Korra. You'll be fine," _M'gann whispered in her mind. At least this time she didn't freak out like the first time M'gann had used her telepathy. She concentrated on Mr. Carr as he was attempting to compare the American and French Revolution to the actions of both Egypt and Libya's recent overthrowing of their dictator regimes.

"As we've seen history is filled with incidents where people are willing to use different methods to overcome inequalities. Both the American and French revolutions dealt with issues of unfair representation, oppressive governments, along with issues dealing with everyday life and human rights. During the American Revolution the colonists were fighting for the right to make their own decisions to rule their states and manage the political affairs without having to deal with England micromanaging their lives. In the case of the French Revolution there were serious issues such a mass hunger, financial hardship, and the indifference of the royal monarchs who didn't care about the lower classes. During the course of each revolution the citizens would use both diplomatic actions and violent riots to help further their cause which eventually lead to the modernization of both America and France. While these events have major difference including the role of woman, conflicts, and relationships with other countries, the main point is that political change was radically brought about by small groups who joined in a common cause to bring about change."

"But Mr. Carr, are such revolutions or civil resistance necessary? Shouldn't the people trust their governments to help lead and protect them? I mean I understand change is necessary, but all war and violence seems to do is cause more problems correct? How can anyone find balance that way?" Korra spoke up. She instantly regretted it as everyone was looking at her strangely.

"So normal citizens should suffer under governments that don't have the people's best interest in mind?" Marvin replied.

"She does bring up a good point. Surely there are other ways to bring about change without causing so much bloodshed," Wendy pointed out.

"Actually all three of you make good points. While revolutions cause upheaval and chaos sometimes they are necessary to help with the suffering of a country. Many times before revolutions reach the stage of mass mobs and violence group leaders try to air their grievances or find other ways to bring about change. In the case of Egypt's revolution last year was brought about only after the _Kefeya _movement for democratic reform and civil liberties failed to result in changes that would help end some of Egypt's political problems within its country as well as foreign relationships. Similarly, the inspired revolution in its neighboring country of Libya resulted in a final climax to its civil war that eventually lead to them being sanction by the UN. Only after the fighting and old regime had been destroyed did we send in help to get the country back on track. These revolutions all have similarities and differences, but the main point is that people attempted to avoid bloodshed by trying non violent methods. For the next two weeks I would like you to partner with someone in the class and analyze a specific revolution or war. Explain what the groups were fighting for and what they hoped to change. The roles of major parties as well gender involvement and explain other methods that might have been implemented to avoid the death toll."

Naturally Zantana decided to be Korra's partner, who was finding it hard to believe that it was a coincidence that the topic in this was revolutions. The rest of the day was filled with analogous topics. In second period English Lit, the teacher told the class they would be reading modern young adult fiction to understand how classic writing techniques and plot ideas evolved. She also asked for them to pick genres they weren't usually drawn to see how it impacted their thinking. Third period was gym and Korra was suddenly glad she was collared. While she was warming up several girl said nasty things about her upbringing calling her a little savage and stupid because she didn't even know about badminton. At least Connor was there to stop her from trying to beat up the girls and get detention. At least fourth period natural science was fun. She was fascinated by the lector on magnetism, electricity, and sound waves.

Fifth period was divided in three slots for rotating lunch. She had C lunch with the rest of the gang, but in the meantime she was struggling in remedial math trying to make sense of Algebra II. It was a real struggle for someone who hadn't learned anything beyond the basics and few things about percentages and fractions. Still she strove to be the best. At least sixth period Health wasn't to squeamish learning about the basic hygiene and first aid. Her last period class was her only elective and she had chosen sociology to learn more about understanding groups in general.

Naga and Wolf were having a contest to see who was better when the kids arrived back at home. Naga raced over and pinned Korra down licking her face. She woofed in delight seeing her after her being gone for so long. "Hey girl, how are you? Did you have fun today playing Wolf? Oh I bet you did! Did they remember to take you out for a run? Maybe we could go for a quick run in the forest! You like that wouldn't you wouldn't you girl?"

"Woof!" Naga wagged her massive tail, eager to get out of this mountain and back under the sky. But Red Tornado put a damper in those plans. He told Korra she would have to first do her homework before she could play. He also reminded her after dinner he wanted her to join him for mediation. Korra made a face, but was happy to take off the collar. M'gann whipped up some snacks and soon the girls were giggling as they did their homework and Connor watched static. Later she took a long run in the forest with Naga remembering to stay out of sight and after dinner she joined Red in his quarters where they sat in silence for an hour meditating only to have Korra fall asleep halfway through it.

The next two days were the same routine. Korra was slowly easing into school although she was still struggling to understand the cliques and where she fit in. Homework was harder then she thought and she found herself spending time in Mt. Justice Library a lot just to make sense of what was being assigned to her. Both she and Naga were getting restless for some action not enjoying being cooped up or that Red Tornado hadn't started teaching her the physical bending yet. But Thursday afternoon that all changed!

Korra was working with M'gann on her math in the living area. Naga was sleeping next to her. Korra was in incredibly frustrated that she still wasn't getting which steps she had to take to solve for x or y. "I don't understand why you use letters instead of numbers to solve these problems. In my world the highest math we usually use is percentages I guess. No one's gone beyond that."

"Its complicated I agree, but inventing or discovering new techniques to solving problems is important. Math, even algebra, can help you in real life solve unique issues."

Connor and Wolf entered the living space with a serious look on his face. "Finally I found you two. Batman has a mission for us. Korra, you better suit up quick and bring Naga along. We might have use for her."

"Yes, finally some action! Oh sorry M'gann I forgot about your aversion to fire. Come on Naga, let's hurry." Ten minutes later the whole team was assembled in the central hub. Batman was looking over some data on the computer with Red Tornado. Standing nearby was Red Arrow who was giving her a weird look. Korra was still trying to grasp the fact that in a way he was like her. He was a copy of someone, but he was also a reincarnation of someone in a way. Artemis gave her a nudge so she stood at attention quickly trying to best ignore the way he effected her feelings.

"Batman, what's going on? Has the League made any progress on solving the mystery of the missing sixteen hours or what the Light's next move is?" Robin asked.

"So far the League has been unable to determine what the Light's plan is. All member of the Light including the public figure ones such as Lex Luther and Queen Bee have disappeared from the limelight. At the moment the League is divided with certain members handling normal affairs while the rest are tracking down criminal leads that might help us out. Both Green Lanterns are off planet at the moment. Hal is patrolling the rest of his sector asking questions about the transfer of Apocalyptical tech and John is heading to Oa to find out if Savage somehow might have sent us off world."

"So what is it that you want us to do?" Aqualad asked.

"Red Arrow recently got a lead from a former member of the Light's forces whose turned double agent. Cheshire has discovered that Lady Shiva, a high ranking member of the League of Shadows, is holding a recruitment drive to find replacement members for the Light's operations. The meeting will be taking place in club in the Bronx. We need the team to get into that meeting and identify who the possible recruits are and if they are willing to join."

"We also have reason to believe that since Lady Shiva is acting on the behalf of her Light master Ra's a Ghul, she must have a way to communicate with him as well as access to the Light's mainframe. A small team will need to find that communication and hack into it so we can track the members as well as copy any data that might help. Cheshire said it was possible that data pertaining to the location of Speedy might be found in the mainframe," Red Tornado explained.

"So Speedy might still be alive?" Kid Flash interjected.

"Cheshire found evidence that support this and the League collaborated after an intense investigation of Cadmus operations. I'm going with you on this mission as League liaison as well as an expert on information with the Light's resources. This is a covert operation; we get in and out quickly without any trouble. Do you think you can handle working with us Avatar?"

"Hey, I was on a task force that captured Equalists. I think I can handle a mission," Korra assured them. The team was dispatched and they were heading off on the bioship. Korra and Naga were enjoying the flight and Rocket gave her a smile understanding how she felt about being in the air.

Aqualad turned to face the team. "We'll be dividing into groups to achieve all our objectives. Zantana, Artemis, Rocket, and Miss Martian will infiltrate the meeting by replacing some of the workers at the club. Be on your guard at all times and be ready to pull out at a moments notice. Don't be identified by the targets. Superboy and I along with Wolf and Naga will patrol outside keeping an eye on whose coming and going. The rest of you will look for the command center and achieve the rest of our objectives. Avatar, please remember that there are civilians so don't use bending that's too destructive. Everyone understand? Miss Martian, link us up."

The mission was going according to plan. The girls managed to knock out four waitress and Zantana cast an illusion spell to hide their appearances while Miss Martian just shape shifted. They entered the club and started serving the customers while keeping an eye out for trouble.

"_Aqualad were in. Zantana and I have spotted Lady Shiva. She's heading for the VIP room," Miss Martian said._

_ "Is there anyway for you to infiltrate the meeting without being discovered?" _ _Aqualad asked. He was riding Naga patrolling the nearby rooftops._

"_Artemis and I have managed to get in. It's quite the crowd of female power. I see Aquamarie, Golden Glider, and even Morgan Le Fay! These girls are major trouble."_

_ "Yeah and Silver Banshee, Giganta, and Cheetah are major powerhouses. They've gone up against Wonder Woman and Superman as equals nearly taking their heads off. Lady Shiva is really trying to sell them on joining as Light lieutenants. Morgan is bit of a hold out and Aquamarie is resistant, but Lady Shiva is being quite persuasive."_

_ "If those ladies join up with the Light then we're looking at a whole new game," Superboy remarked._

_ "Robin, Red Arrow, how are you doing on your end?" _

_ "We're going as fast as we can, but they've upgraded their firewalls. It's going to take a little while. Trying to get into the communication network might be impossible," Robin told them._

_ "You better hurry, I think someone's coming up here to check on why the guys haven't responded," Kid Flash warned._

_ "Avatar and I will handle it. Just complete the objective and get that data!" Red Arrow insisted. _

Red Arrow and Avatar moved into the corridor. Red Arrow notched two knock out arrows and Avatar got ready to use some water whips she managed to pull together from the nearby pipes. Her heart was pounding as the footsteps got closer. "Don't attack until they're right on top of us."

"Don't worry I'm not going to mess this up." Four guards along with a few Shadows entered the corridor. Without waiting for Red Arrow to knock them out she attacked. Her whips knocked their guns right of their hands. She pulled back her whips solidifying them into ice disks that she sent flying at the guards only for them to shatter with a single punch.

Red Arrow knocked her into a thin alcove firing his arrows. The gas started spreading, and the guards were starting to drop, but the Shadows had filters. Red Arrow blocked them with his bow and shoved them back. He launched several arrows nicking their uniforms as they shaved his arrows apart. Kid Flash zoomed into help creating mini tornados. Avatar's faceplate flashed warning her of an incoming attack.

She used fire daggers to partially melt the Shadows sword. Rushing in she ducked under two attacks spinning around to use thin fire blades to take out several Shadows. Seeing two guards get up she pulled out some sheet rock and jumped on top of it and kicked it into the stomach of her foes. She brought up a shelter to protect herself from the bullets, not realizing that all her bending had caused the building to become unstable.

Robin had barely managed to hack the communication and was forced to abort a full download of data to avoid being hit by blazing roof pieces falling towards him. He tossed a few smoke bombs trying to smoother the flames, but the building began to shake. _"What's going on? The building is coming apart at the seams!""_

_ "Avatar's bending has shaken the foundation and caused the building to catch on fire. She must have fractured the water pipes because the sprinklers are barely working!" Artemis shouted._

_ "Aquamarie and Le Fay are using their powers to help the villains escape! Should I pursue them?" Rocket demanded._

_ "Negative, evacuate the club. Get the patrons and workers out of the building. Superboy and I are moving in to help with the evacuation. Miss Martian, see if you can use your telekinesis to hold the building up. Avatar, if you have any water left try to put out the flames!"_

_ "Understood Aqualad, sorry about this. Red Arrow, Kid Flash you better get the bad guys out of here. I'll handle putting out the flames!" Avatar told them. _

_"We're not leaving you here. We're going to try and help you undo your mess," Kid Flash told her. _

Avatar nodded and focused pulling the water up from the pipes and nearby sources creating a mini water spout. Kid Flash ran at her transferring the water to himself and racing all over trying to douse the flames. Avatar did the same thing and then pulled together more earth trying to stabilize the building while Red Arrow got the bad guys out. As the last patron got out Naga raced up and scooped Avatar up barely managing to get her out before the building partially collapsed. Emergency personal were moving in to help, but the villains and their captives had escaped. It was not a good end to the mission.

Later at the debriefing Korra was looking down at the ground clenching her fists. She was so angry that she had messed up so badly. Why hadn't she remembered to be more careful? She was jarred out of her thinking by Batman's stern voice. "Um yes, sorry what did you say?"

"Avatar Korra, you were warned to be more conscious about your bending while on the mission. Your faceplate computer gave you amble warnings and suggestions of how to use your abilities without compromising safety and the mission. Red Arrow instructed you to wait until after he took care of the first attack and you didn't listen. Your disobedience will not be tolerated. As of now your on probation and forbidden to go on any missions or leave the Cave without permission."

"You can't be serious! I know I screwed up, but I fixed the situation didn't I? The building is still partially standing and I helped put on the fire! I can be more careful. You just can't just ground me. I'm supposed to be here learning stuff and being stuck here is not helping!"

"Korra what are you doing? You don't yell at Batman. You don't yell at any member of the League!" Robin told her, but Korra wasn't listening.

"It's my destiny to keep balance not stay on the sidelines. If I was back home my friends would have made sure that nothing bad happened. Maybe if I was partnered with someone who could support my abilities then this wouldn't have happened."

Red Arrow's eyes narrowed and he strolled over to her standing right in front of her and gave her a look that made her shiver. "You're being rude, ignorant, and egotistical. I don't know how your friends put up with someone who thinks her title and abilities can exempt her from punishment. If I were you I would zip it and accept my punishment instead of acting like an immature brat!"

Korra was ready to hit him when Red Tornado separated the two. "Miss Korra, I would like to have a private word with you in my quarters. Batman, I will handle Korra's punishment. Korra," Red Tornado gently lifted her up into his quarters and had her sit down on a chair. She had never really looked around his quarters before, but now she saw little knickknacks and a few photos of older heroes and him with his team.

"So are you going to collar me and lock me in my room? I'm sorry I back talked, but I was just so frustrated that I messed up and then everyone was trying to put me down and I reacted poorly…"

"Miss Korra, if you would be quite a moment I have something I want to show you. Do you know who this is?" Red Tornado asked showing her a photo. It was him and a very sick man in a hospital bed. She shook her head confused.

"That is my father, T.O. Morrow. He's very ill and near death now, but when he first created me he wanted me to infiltrate the Justice Society and use my abilities to take them down. That was my destiny and because I had little understanding of my emotional responses I had great difficulty interacting with the Justice Society. I messed up a few times and nearly did what my father wanted me because I thought it was my destiny. I let him tell me what to do. Sound familiar?"

"Yeah, I told Master Katara I wanted to follow my own path, but I guess looking back I did let others dictate my actions. I let my emotions control me instead of trying to understand them. So, what happened? Did you carry out the destiny your father wanted?"

"No, my friends in the Justice Society, they discovered my mandate and instead of shutting me down they helped me overcome it. I became a hero and my own person because I let them help me. Since then I too have been on a spiritual path trying to overcome my weaknesses and become a better person. Korra, the Spirits sent you here not as a punishment, but as a gift. You have chance not only to better yourself, but learn to overcome your shortcoming and grow into your role. All you have to do is admit you have problems and let others help you. Do you understand?"

Korra was quite for awhile thinking over his words. Finally she spoke, "You're right, I was just having trouble admitting it because I don't like talking about what scares me. You're world is so amazing and as tough as it has been I'm really starting to learn no see what could be possible for my own if I would just change a bit. I want to be better, but I don't want to be weak either. I haven't really given the team or the League a chance to help me, but I will now Master Tornado. Will you give me another chance?"

"Why don't we ask the team that?" Korra spun around surprised to see the team and Red Arrow behind her giving her smiles of encouragement. They had heard everything. Korra got up and bowed in apology. "You have been wonderful friends and I haven't been fair with you. I know I have difficulty controlling my emotions and I'm not as open minded as I thought. If I had thought through my actions more clearly or even just used my skills without bending or a weapon the mission might not have been a failure. I want your help so I can be a better avatar. Will you help me?"

"Of course all you had to do was ask. The girls and I would love to have chats with you. We'll help you sort out your emotions and learn to act more like a teen," Zantana assured her.

"Hey, we can help you with your homework and show you our homes and the world. You need to see the good, bad, and in between if you want to connect with the world. By the time you go home you'll be so smart and open minded I bet you could teach a class on it!" Wally said.

"We'd be honored to help you hone your fighting prowess and I'm sure we could find a weapon for your use. If you want to work on your bending to improve it or develop the sub skills we'd be honored to help you as well," Kaldur told her.

"So are you willing to give us a chance?" Connor asked.

"Only if you're willing to give me a second chance."

"Then to new beginnings and better friendships." Everyone cheered and hugged. Korra was so happy and finally ready to enter into her real learning curve on the path to being a better avatar.


	3. New Path

January turned into February and now it was the week before Valentine's Day. In the last few weeks Korra had worked extremely hard to make up for her faux pa during the mission. After a few day's of probation and earning an A on her first math test, Batman, with a little prodding from Red Tornado, agreed to let her go on another mission. The mission had been pretty tough. The Young Justice team had been asked to infiltrate an underground fight club that had been training future mercenaries. Thanks in a large part to Korra and Robin, the club was out of commission.

After her first successful mission Korra, who was now full of a newfound confidence, started working harder to overcome her weaknesses while proving she was an asset to the Young Justice team. She felt a strong connection with her new friends and didn't want to let them down. At the moment Korra was training hard against Black Canary learning the art of close combat without the use of bending. The first few times they had brawled Korra had worn the inhibitor collar to prevent herself from accidentally bending in the heat of the moment. Now she had enough restraint to fight without calling on her bending. It was an intense fight as Black Canary tried to keep her off balance making sure she only reacted not acted.

"Good Korra, your getting better, but you need to control the fight. Don't react always act!" Black Canary commanded as she did a high kick to face only for Korra to dodge elegantly to the right and then come in fast with a fast punch that Canary back handed away. Following that Canary jerked her knee up catching Korra in the abdomen. It hurt a lot and Korra lost her breath control. She took a few steps back and regained her footing. She waited for Black Canary to come to her then she hooked both her feet twisting so the older female fell. Korra attempted to pick her up and throw her, but Black Canary rolled under Korra's legs and sprang up elbowing her in the neck taking out the girl. "Much better, you lasted longer this time, but you need to keep your guard up when you're switching from one martial art to another."

"Pant, pant, pant. Got it Black Canary I'll be more careful next time. This is still new to me, holding back my bending and using my body to counter. I'm hope this training is enough if those damn chi blocker hit me again."

"You need to remain alert and focused so you don't get caught off guard. I've been talking with my mentor and a few other heroes to learn if there's a way to force your chi to flow again after it's been blocked."

"Have you figured it out or a way to undo Amon's power? I mean stripping someone of their bending is like ripping a piece of their soul."

"Unfortunately, we still don't have a full grasp on how your abilities work and without a clear understanding of how Amon strips someone of their bending a counter is hard to come up with. Don't worry so much Korra when you return home you'll be ready for anything," Black Canary told her putting a comforting hand on her shoulders. Korra gave her a smile, but something was off in her eyes. "Is something the matter Korra? You seem to be troubled. Is everything alright? Do you have a problem in school or with your training?"

Korra shook her head slowly and tried to smile, but it didn't quite happen. She was had a lot her mind with worries about school, her upcoming weapons training, and her lack of progress in airbending. She was also worried about how her friends and Tenzin were handling her disappearance. According to the time difference at least a day and half had passed since they last saw her. Did the Spirits remember to tell them where she was? Did they believe them or did they think she was dead? What about Amon and his Equalists? Was a warning from the Spirits enough to halt their revolution?

"Korra, Korra!" Black Canary's loud voice shook Korra out of her musings. "You spaced for a few minutes. Is something on your mind?"

"I have a lot of worries Black Canary, but school isn't one of them. I'm so happy there; I never knew learning could be so much fun! When the White Lotus tutored me I was so bored reading the same material again and again. Here, I've expanded my horizons and I really want to take back some of what I learned here. I would love for the people of my world to develop TV and these cool MP3 players or IPods! I know Jinora would enjoy the books and I bet Meelo and Ikki would have a blast with the video games."

"Then are you nervous about training with weapons? I heard Robin finally fished creating your new set of boomerangs and was going to train you in them later."

"Yeah, I can't wait! Plus the girls and I are going to talk about guys and Valentine's Day romance later. This weekend is going to be fun because Master Tornado said I could go visit the team in their hometowns! Seeing the world on missions doesn't give you a lot of time to really get an accurate view of the world. The only real concern I have right now is about Naga."

"You're Polar Bear dog? What's wrong with Naga? I thought that after that trip you took to the Amazon the other day with the team to find some missing researchers, that your companion would have had enough exercise."

"I don't know what's wrong, but Naga's not acting like herself. She wasn't moving as fast and she seems temperamental. She acts all goofy and she's spending a lot of time with Wolf. Connor mentioned he thought he heard something growing in her body. What if she sick?" Korra asked anxiously. Naga was more then her transportation and her spirit guide. She was her best friend! Korra couldn't imagine a world without Naga. She was so anxious and worried that she missed the look of panic and surprise on Black Canary's face.

"Um, don't worry so much Korra. Wolf's due for a check up and I'm sure Naga wouldn't mind seeing a vet. I'll take care of Naga, why don't you go get cleaned up and see what the others are doing? Robin and Artemis should arrive for weapons training later tonight. Don't forget to do your homework!"

"I won't! We just started learning more about the other fundamental forces in science class. I'm really starting to get into understanding how gravity relates to air pressure." Korra hurried off to find Zantana and M'gann. It was time for some girl chat! She found the girls in Zantana's room looking at some fashion magazines. Korra still didn't get why clothes were so important, but she did enjoy looking at the different kinds of outfits and accessories. "Hey, did you find anything you wanted to wear on your Valentine Day dates?"

"Hey Korra, no outfits yet. We've been trying out the different looks to see what works best, but so far we haven't settled on anything. Tell us what you think of this dress. _Erutcip eht hctam ot sehtolc ym egnahc!" _Zantana's normal outfit morphed into a into a short black baby doll dress with matching heels. She spun around showing off the bow in the back. "What do you think?"

"Um, it's a bit to short for my taste, but then again you love showing off your legs. Hey, M'gann, do you have anything you want to model?"

"I sure do! I saw this dress at the mall and thought it was adorable! Tell me what you think," M'gann bubbled. Her normal outfit changed until it was a knee length form fitting pink spaghetti strap dress. The gown was embellished with crystals in a butterfly pattern. "I just love the sparkles on this one! I hope Connor will love it."

"How could he not? The sparkles highlight your vermillion skin tone! It's funny, at first your green skin really freaked me out, but now I'm use to it. Your telepathy though is still taking a bit to get use to."

"Most humans do need time to get use to it. So Zantana what can you tell us about V-Day anyways. It's my first one too and I want to plan the perfect romantic night with Connor. I'm sure that you and Robin have something planned."

"Yeah, that is if the great and scary Batman doesn't ground bird boy from dating right?"

"You two are such teases! For your information Robin and I are going to see a magic act in Vegas. As for the origins of V-Day it use to be a celebration in Rome to help find mates later Christianized by the church after Saint Valentine who witnessed a unique and powerful love only for modern day times to buy cards proclaiming love and buying chocolates and going on dates. Do you have any kind of holiday like that in your world?"

"Not exactly, we have celebrations where our tribes, now including the Foggy Swamp, get together and share stories, make friends and try to find mates, but I've never been to the New Moon celebration. I've never really interacted much with boys. My experience is limited to crushing on Mako and my one date with Bolin. Looking back now, I must have made a fool of myself," she admitted embarrassingly.

"Why do you say that? From what you told us about your friends they sound like real nice guys. You said you enjoyed spending time with them so what's the problem?" M'gann wanted to know. She was getting very interested in Korra's love life.

"I really like the brothers. They're my first real friends, but Bolin is sweet and funny. He's always optimistic and he likes to have fun, but I don't see him in a romantic light. He's more like the brother I never had," Korra admitted truthfully.

"Then what are your feelings for Mako? You mentioned you had a crush on him, but didn't you say he was dating your friend Asami? Doesn't that make things complicate?" Zantana questioned.

"It does, but being here and observing your relationships with your boyfriends has made me question if what I feel for Mako is real love or just a passing phase," Korra replied honestly. She mulled over what she liked about Mako. He was smart, mysterious, a loyal friend and great bender. He really cared for people and never gave up. He was willing to give people chances. She knew he liked her, but it wasn't fair for him to put both her and Asami in a tight spot like this. He shouldn't have kissed her if he was in love with Asami! Also was he really attracted to her as a person or her status? When she thought about how he acted around Asami and how real their relationship seemed Korra came to a conclusion surprising even herself as she spoke. "I like Mako a lot, but it's hard to want a relationship with a guy who can't make up his mind about who he likes. Besides, he chose to go with Asami and he's happy with her. She makes him smile and she just clicks with him in a way that I will never be able to match. I think I want to start over and find someone I really love instead of just falling for the first guy I ever met outside the compound."

"Whoa that is deep. It sounds like your finally getting in touch with your feelings and learning to control them instead of letting them control you."

"So, if Mako isn't your guy anymore, then what are you looking for?"

"I don't know, but my mother said that when she and my father met and talked for the first time a bond was formed. She just knew he was the one for her. Maybe that will happen for me."

The door slid open revealing Raquel. "There you girls are. What are you doing trying on fashion statements? We can worry about clothes later. Robin's here and he has your new boomerangs and I say they are looking sharp girlfriend!"

"Alright time for target practice. I hope I don't give anyone a bad hair cut while I'm practicing." The girls made their way to the training area. Wally and Artemis were have a mock fight and kissing each other. Connor was tending to Sphere while Kaldur and Robin were discussing how to handle this training session. "Hey, are you two done with your little chat? I promise not to accidentally maim anyone."

"Hello Korra, how are you today?"

"I'm fine Kaldur, thanks for asking. How's life under the sea? I'm still jealous that you can live in my element without fear of drowning. Hey, Rob did you get the material I requested?"

"Not exactly Korra, people frown upon using whale bones or animal parts in general for weapons in my experience. Batman and I did find the metal your tribe uses, but we created a special alloy with some of our more refined metals to increase the range and effectiveness of your boomerangs. I hope you don't mind, but I think these are quite aster," Robin praised handing over a blue white belt with six boomerangs carved in Water Tribe style to her. She took one out and examined it carefully. The weight felt good and the blade was quite sharp.

"I think this will work. It's a little heavier then the one I practiced with when I was five, but the balance is good. Let's see if they work. I need a target."

"What about Sphere and I? We haven't had some action in a while and it's not like you can hurt either one of us," Connor suggested. Sphere chirped in agreement so they began the test. First, Robin showed her how to hold the weapon and aim. He corrected her wrist moments. Her first few throws didn't hit their mark and Sphere was more on retrieval duty then actually being target. She kept trying to make them return to her, but that wasn't working either.

"This isn't working! I'm useless at weapons!"

"Korra, calm down and get traught already. The last time you did this you were five. You're still thinking that you're that size. Relax, take a few deep breaths and imagine where you want to go. Keep your wrists loose only tightening it at the last second. Understand?"

"Yeah and any other words of wisdom you want to share?"

"Korra, when you use your boomerangs you only have a few seconds before you make your throw you need to be in the zone. You need to hyper focus on every little detail. That includes the angle of your throw, the wind speed, anything in your surroundings that could alter your trajectory. Be ready to make the smallest correction and move fast," Artemis advised her.

"Don't worry about being perfect the first time. You'll need to practice a lot until it becomes second nature. For right, concentrate on just tossing it right and getting it to come back okay?" Raquel added.

Korra nodded and took her stance again. She visualized her throw, took in all the variables and corrected her wrist. As the super powered boy and his friend started moving about she got ready. Whirling out two boomerangs she focused all her energies into the throw and tossed them. A zing was heard as they arched cutting up some of the stones in the ceiling. Superboy tried to move left and Sphere went right. One boomerang missed Sphere, but the other clipped Superboy's head. Korra raced up and caught them and then slashed at her opponents catching them off guard. Back flipping out of the way she tried again and this time nailed both of them.

"Alright now that's what I call aster! I think I'm finally starting to like weapons," Korra said with a bit more enthusiasm then was necessary. Looked like Team Avatar, aka the Krew, had another Sokka in the making.

The next day at school Mr. Carr asked Korra to stay behind for a few minutes. The class had finished their unit on revolutions and was now talking about ways to improve the quality of life in a first, second, and third world country using places like Haiti, U.S.A, and the former countries of the Soviet Union. Korra was fascinated by the different statistics of the countries and how many ways there was to improve life. She had been making a lot of notes for ideas to share with Tenzin. As she approached Mr. Carr she couldn't help, but feel nervous. Was he going to give her the dreaded detention for not paying full attention in class today?

"Mr. Carr, you wanted to speak with me?"

"Yes Ms. Tribe, Korra, I noticed that in class you seemed to be a bit distracted today. I could tell you were only paying partial attention. Is something wrong?"

"No sir, I really enjoyed today's lesson. I was just thinking a lot about how I could apply what I learned when I go back home is all."

"I understand that you'll be leaving us shortly after midterms. On the first of April I believe. I'm sorry to hear that considering you're a good student. I really wish you could stay until the end of the semester."

"I do too sir, but my parents want me back with the rest of our tribe by then. It's what is the word oh non negotiable. I wish I had more time here. It's unlike anything I've ever experienced before," Korra admitted sadly. It was true, she was enjoying life here, but her responsibility to her world was something she couldn't avoid.

"Then I guess I'll do my best to make your next few weeks here interesting. In the meantime try to enjoy yourself and have a little fun. Its not every day you get to visit the lower forty eight states now is it?"

"No, and I do have plans this weekend to see different places. It should be interesting. Well I have to go now see you later Mr. Carr." Korra hurried away not wanting to miss out on any opportunity to learn.

Friday night arrived and Korra was excited. Tonight she would be visiting not only Metropolis, but she would finally find out what was wrong with Naga! Both she and Connor were eager to find out if their furry friends were okay. Once they found out how their vet visit was the she and the other cave dwellers would Zeta to Metropolis to meet up with the rest of the team for a night of fun at an indoor carnival.

"I can't wait to see Metropolis for myself! I've been doing research on it and it's supposed to be one of the nicest cities in the US. Is it true that you're um father is it, has a statue and a museum for him there?" Korra asked Connor.

"I guess you could call Superman my dad, were still trying to work out the kinks in our relationship now that he accepts me. Yeah, he has that and more. Metropolis really loves being the iconic city for Superman so they like to show off. Tonight will be my first time back since last August. I wish he'd go to the carnival with us, but he's busy helping out in Asia at the moment. You worried about Naga aren't you? I'm worried about Wolf too. He's always been a bit standoffish, but lately he's gotten all sappy I guess."

"I'm sure that Wolf is fine Connor. He's got Cobra Venom running in his veins keeping him extra fit. I'm sure that when he returns with Captain Marvel and Black Canary that nothing will be wrong," M'gann told him as she floated in with Zantana. She gave her boyfriend an extra big hug reassuring him.

The Zeta Tubes lit up and the four teens turned to see Captain Marvel and Black Canary enter with the animals. Captain Marvel had been asked to help carry the pet supplies and exercise the animals because of his affection for animals. He was grinning like the kid he was, but Black Canary's expression was unreadable. Both furry companions rushed over to their humanoid friends licking them and knocking them to the ground.

"Easy girl, I'm happy to see you too. Was the vet visit scary? I'm sure Wolf kept you safe."

"Hey boy, it's good to see you. What's got you grinning like that? Are you okay? What did the visit reveal?"

"Oh they're both in top condition, well Wolf is for sure. The League had to do some guesswork with Naga because none of the scrolls left by the Spirits had detailed information about Polar Bear Dogs health, but she seems fine. In fact she's more then fine! It seems both Wolf and Naga have been busy! Oh I can't wait!"

"Wait for what? Is Naga okay?" Korra asked fearfully. She was dreading the news if her companion was sick.

"Naga and Wolf are going to be parents! Don't you get it Naga's pregnant! Oh I can't wait until the puppies are here to play with. I hope it's before you leave," Captain Marvel babbled excitedly while Korra and Connor just stood there stunned while M'gann's was cheering and Zantana's jaw dropped.

"She's pregnant? But aren't they to different for that to happen? Are the pups okay? Oh Naga, what were you thinking mating at a time like this?"

"Calm down Korra; as far as we can tell the pups are in good health. It seems that the Cobra Venom in Wolf's veins was able not only to bridge the gap between the animals, but is helping make sure there are no deformities or complications due to the unusual coupling. She appears to be at least two weeks along. How long is her species normally pregnant?"

"Between eight to ten weeks. She should whelp the pups a week or so before we leave. I guess we'll just have to keep a close eye on you from now on huh? Congratulations girl."

"Yeah, you too Wolf, can't wait to tell the others you're going to be a father. I guess we'll figure out what to do with pups once they're here huh?" Connor told Wolf who just howled in delight at achieving alpha level status.

The rest of the team was shocked to learn that Wolf and Naga were not only mates, but expecting parents. When they heard the news Wally let out a whistle and Artemis said a few choice words that didn't seem polite, but Korra couldn't tell. Kaldur was more candid, praising the two "grandparents" to be for their excellent breeding skills. That caused Robin to laugh his head off.

Determined to get back on track the team Raquel reminded them that they were here to show Korra the different types of cities she could get a better grasp on class. With that said they zipped up their winter coats and headed to the Youth Center holding the carnival. As they walked Korra's eyes were darting about taking the whole place in.

"This city is much bigger and brighter then Republic City. How do you manage to light this whole place without fire benders supplying the stored power?"

"There are different kinds of power plants used to create electricity. Some use dams for water power, others use geothermal and some have nuclear power. In most cities the power is created by the burning of fossil fuels and natural gases, but I'm sure in your world you could learn to use clean energy if you wanted to," Wally explained to her. "Check the library if you want to know more okay?"

"Maybe I will. If Republic City didn't have to depend on benders for powers it would open up more opportunities for non benders to get jobs. Maybe even apply the technology to other nations so they could modernize as well."

The indoor carnival was a lot of fun. Korra had never played games like ring toss or water gun fight before. She loved the moon bounce feeling as if she was flying in the air. Her favorite was the dunk booth showing off her new found aim. She really enjoyed the cotton candy and said the hot dogs were the best food she ever tasted. She nearly had a slip up with her powers when they were riding one of the indoor rides, the Scrambler because she got so dizzy she wanted to use earthbending to hold her steady, but M'gann and Connor managed to hold her in place so she couldn't use her bending. It was a magical day.

In contrast Saturday in Gotham was not as cheery. She saw a place that was both modern with a rich history, but had its fair share of trouble. As she walked past Robin and Artemis's school towards the partially corrupted downtown area she saw signs of gang activity. She frowned at the sight of a drug dealer on a corner trying to sell dope to kids. Her fury at such a despicable made her act impulsively. Bending her knees and twisting her feet to the right in a circular motion she sent a tiny fissure towards the guy that knocked him flat on his feet. Twisting to the left she created a sinkhole trapping the dealer and sending his clientele scattering.

"Hey, no bending in public remember? I know you hate the drug dealers, I do too, but such obvious actions could cause retribution for the people of the neighborhood as well as the business. They got enough trouble just trying to deal with the gangs and the occasional supervillian. They don't need the extra stress of drug dealers doing drive by shootings," Artemis told her tensely.

"I can't help it; I just have an instinctual need to help people. When I first came to Republic City I fought the Triple Triad because I couldn't stand how they abuse their powers to hurt innocent people. They're the worst kind of benders and give Amon credibility with his quest for what he calls equality," Korra practically yelled. She was filled with anger and rage at what she saw abuse of power. "You're heroes, why don't you do something about this?"

"Because it's a lot more complicated then you understand. The war on drugs has been a dangerous one with no foreseeable end in sight. We can win the battles, but the war may never be won. Unless its super drugs Batman and me usually don't get involved. Its harsh world here in Gotham," Robin explained. The sight of drug dealers made him angry as well, but you had to pick and chose your battles.

"You need really thick skin to survive in this city. Some people think that Gotham would have fallen without Batman's vigilante actions, but some of the police don't trust him at all. Not all people in this world like having heroes trying to do what they believe to be police business," Zantana replied unhappily.

"Gotham City is a rare case where most heroes aren't allowed in. Batman can be very territorial, not even allowing my King at times access to the bay waters."

"With that said, there are some happy spots in Gotham if you can believe that. I hear that there's a stellar park that we could hang out in for the rest of the day. Come on we need to have some fun today right?" Raquel mentioned. So they did go to the park which Korra thought put Republic City's to shame because there were gardens, playgrounds, and cool paths for riding bikes and scooters. Gotham may have been the polar opposite of Metropolis, but it was still a wonderful place.

Her visit on Sunday to Dakota was just as enriching and not only for her. The Team had never been to the town before so it was a real treat. They were surprised that Raquel lived in one of the worst areas in Dakota, but she assured them her mentor Icon was working to get her family someplace better. She took them to the Freeman Community Center where she volunteered and Korra's eyes were open to how ordinary citizens could impact the world at large.

"Running daycare for working parents, helping underprivileged kids with activities to keep them off the streets, and donating clothes, food, and finding shelter for the less fortunate. I wonder if I could convince the Council to release funds for projects like this. I know Skootchy and the other street kids that live at the terminal need a better life then conning people for yuans," Korra remarked as helped sort clothes for the homeless. She was filled with incredible empathy and a bit of sadness as she thought about all the people she had neglected to help. As Avatar she wasn't just meant to keep balance she was suppose to improve the quality of life for all people everywhere.

"Hey, don't be thinking so negatively about yourself Korra. You're just a teenager. You're young and impulsive. Your going to make mistakes, but there's no reason you can't still have a positive influence in your world," M'gann reminded her. She had been sorting the food donations and picked up the stray thoughts from her friend. M'gann knew about making mistakes in life, but realized that she could still make a difference if she tried.

"I hope your right M'gann, I mean, Megan. Seeing the good, the bad, and the in-between of this world has made me a bit more curious about my own past lives. What did I do before that helped people? How did I improve the world?"

"Well, you could always check those scrolls Yue and the others left. Maybe learning about your past lives will help you out."

So three days before V-day the team had were back in the living room in the Cave as Korra spread out her history scrolls. She was rightfully jumpy about learning about her past selves. The only one she really knew well was Aang and that was because he was the most recent and Master Katara and Tenzin would share stories about him with her. "This is so weird; I know that these people are a part of me. That their lives were mine at one point, but at the same time they aren't?"

"The concept of past lives is not one that any of us are really familiar with I'm afraid. If I may, I do believe that you are your own person, but these people play a part of your personality in ways we don't understand fully," Kaldur stated.

"Yeah, yeah can we skip the metaphysical aspects of this and just get on with the reading? I want to know how much butt Korra kicked in the past. If only I could read these chicken scratch scrolls, I'd be already enjoying this."

"It's not chicken scratch; it's a picture language dummy. My hand held computer should be able to translate this into English. Maybe I can even use the pictures to create a killer slideshow and here we go. Movie time!"

The first image showed a wise looking Airbender woman with a pleasant smile. She seemed very gentle, but then they saw her blow a wind strong enough to bend an entire field without destroying it. A narrative appeared under it and Korra read it out loud in awe. "Avatar Yangchen, the successor to Avatar Raidon, was the wisest and fiercest Airbender of her time. Known for her great deeds of good as well as philosophical studies with the female airbenders, Yangchen was honored by having statues of her built in both the Western and Easter air temple. Yangchen discovered why the avatar spirit was reincarnated as human time and time again. She believed that a spirit of the earth must feel an earthly connection human by experiencing emotions and learning how precious life is so that the Avatar would fight to protect it. Though generally a pacifist Yangchen ultimate wisdom was that one must sacrifice spiritual believes in order to do whatever it takes to save the world. Because of her now wars happened during her life time."

"That is one walking paradox of a woman. Preaching peace while at the same time kicking butt," Artemis said in awe. She admired a strong female, but also envied her for her finding inner peace.

"So who's this guy, the Water Tribe avatar before you? He looks like a serious fighter," Connor mentioned as he read the narrative. "Avatar Kurak was a go with the flow Avatar who liked to show off to ladies and was arrogant about his abilities challenging ordinary people to duels. It seems that since there weren't any major problems he felt that he didn't have to be serious. What a joke."

"The joke was on him. According to this text he lost his wife to Koh the Face Stealer as punishment for not taking his duties seriously. After her death this life of mine was a better Avatar saying one should actively shape their destiny so they wouldn't repeat his mistakes."

"So, the next life was Kyoshi. You mentioned besides having the biggest feet she had the longest life span of an avatar being _230 _when she died! That is a lot of birthday candles. Oh look at that outfit and make up, not something you see everyday huh?"

"I happen to think the uniform and make up are cool. I like what I'm reading, Kyoshi not only created an island to keep her homeland safe from a conquering dictator she also didn't let the Earth King push her around. I have to admire her warrior spirit," Raquel admitted, feeling a connection with this particular avatar.

"Yeah, but look what happened when she tried to create a police force to protect cultural interest. Her Dai Li become corrupt and brainwashed people. I guess mistakes of one life time can't always be felt until the next. Her wisdom was only true justice could bring peace. That seems a bit harsh to me," M'gann said. She mimicked Kyoshi's outfit for a minute nearly falling over by the weight of the outfit. The Kyoshi warrior women would have to be strong to handle this kind of uniform!

"Avatar Roku of the Fire Nation was the next in the cycle. He was a great help to Aang. According to him he was one of the strongest Avatar's ever, but he was impatient like me when it came to mastering the Avatar State. He destroyed the Sage's Temple when he got stuck in the Avatar State. It was also because he had a previous friendship with Sozin that he didn't prevent the Hundred Year war. He hoped his friend wouldn't betray him because he was a good friend all the years he knew him. Guess that was a wake up call. His wisdom was that one must have firm discipline and be decisive in order to prevent problems for the world."

"That's some pretty heavy advise on how to prevent problems, but it's also a bit of a double edge sword don't you think? If you're too decisive you might accidentally anger someone and cause a new set of problems," Zantana pointed out.

"This is why Aang's ultimate wisdom was this; always try to find a way not to take a life to create peace, but find a way that doesn't result in violence and more heartache. I know all about Aang's accomplishments and hopes, but I've never really spoken to him or any my past lives. All I managed was to get a single memory from him about Yakon when I was Tarrlok's prisoner. How does that help me now?" Korra asked the team. Seeing and reading about her past lives had left her feeling more confused and empty. They had all accomplished so much or had done things that had negative impact on the world that wasn't foreseeable at the time. What if when she met with Amon and his Equalists for the final battle she ruined the balance just as the Spirits feared? She wished she was back home with Tenzin, Pema and the kids. That she could talk to her friends and find out what they thought she should be doing.

Across the veil of worlds night had fallen once more on Republic City. The city itself was a glow, but the citizens who lived their, both non bending and bending, knew that it was the calm before the storm. With the disappearance of the Avatar and Councilman Tarrlok's secret and sequential capture by Amon' and his Equalists had turned the city upside down. Riots and attacks had nearly broken out, but a powerful unseen force many attributed to the Spirits had kept the city from falling into chaos.

On Airbender Island, Tenzin was looking across the bay at the statue of his father with an expression of great concern. Two nights ago he had been visited in his dreams by the Spirit Ferrum after an unsuccessful search for Korra. The encounter had left him greatly shaken and concerned for the safety of his pupil.

_It was shortly before midnight and Team Avatar had returned to the island tired and shaken. They had all been bloodbended earlier leaving their bodies weakened and their minds at unease. They had searched for hours in the forests near Republic City hoping to find a trace of Korra or Naga without success._

_ "Daddy you're back! Did you find Korra? What happened with Ponytail man? Why do you look so sick? What's wrong Daddy?" Ikki jabbered with her motor mouth. The child was clearly upset and hoping for answers._

_ "Hi pretty lady! Hi metal woman! Hi fire dude and earth boy! Why are you so sad?" Meelo pestered as he attempted to climb on top of Mako only to be gently pushed away. _

_ "Dad, what's wrong? Where's Korra? What happened out there?" Jinora questioned fearfully. Next to her mother was using her daughter to support herself as the baby kicked with agitation inside her. Pema looked at her husband with trepidation in her eyes._ "_Tenzin, what is going on?" _

_ Tenzin was about to respond to their questions when he slumped to the floor in a forced sleep. He didn't hear his family or the others calling his name or trying to wake him. His spirit had been temporarily displaced and he found himself in the spirit world looking upon a man cloaked in metal and wearing weird goggles. "Who are you and where am I?"_

_ "I'm the Guardian Spirit of the United Republic of Nations; Ferrum of Technological Progress. You are in my domain and I have forced you to sleep so your spirit and I could chat. I have a message to pass on. The Avatar and her spirit guide live. The other Guardian Spirits and I have sent her away to another world for a time."_

_ "Why would you do something like that when Republic City is on the verge of civil war that could destroy hundreds of lives? Korra needs to be here where she can finish her airbending training and help in the war with the Equalists."_

_ "I would hold my tongue in the presences of a Spirit master airbender! You are a mortal who can't possibly understand the whole picture or see how the red threads of destiny that connects the people of the world with ours, or the consequences that could be wrought by careless actions on both Amon's and the Avatar's part. Avatar Korra is in a place where she can learn to overcome her weaknesses not to hurt your world, but to find a path that helps everyone. She will be returned in four nights and until sunrise the day after she returns no fighting will commences between the two sides. Amon has been warned what will happen if he strikes now and now you will tell the others that only a swift punishment would be given if they break this truce. Don't worry about Korra she will return safely and be stronger when she does. Now go!" _

After that Ferrum returned him to his body and he had repeated the message to concerned and angry friends and family. Mako and Bolin had been insistent that they should do something to the Equalists or at least try to find Korra knowing the games Spirits liked to play. It had taken all of the women's persuasive powers to keep them from doing something foolish. Now all they could do is wait and Tenzin was trying not to let his fears take over him. "Did you ever have to deal with something like this father? Are you keeping Korra safe? Where would the Spirits send her?"

"Tenzin, you should come inside now. Looking at your father's statue is not going to change anything. The children need you to be strong now. Bolin has done his best to assure them that everything will be okay, but even they know that isn't a guarantee," Pema told her husband. She waddled over to him and pressed his hand against her swollen belly giving him a pleading look. "We have to trust that the Spirits know what they are doing. Your father trusted them and that should be enough for your family."

"As always you're right Pema. I should go check on the children," Tenzin told her kissing her gently. The couple walked back inside and saw Bolin playing Pai Sho with the children. Bolin was partnered with Meelo and was losing the game because Meelo kept trying to chew the pieces instead of playing with them. "Is everything alright here?"

"Yeah it sure is Mr. Tenzin sir. Meelo and I are just getting schooled by Jinora and Ikki. They're the best Pai Sho players I have ever seen! They could really give us a run for our money right Meelo?"

"Pai Sho is tasty!"

"Meelo spit that out; the pieces are for playing with not eating!" Ikki told her brother.

"We're fine dad. Ms. Bei Fong is resting and Asami and Mako are on the balcony having a chat."

A chat was not the right term. It was more like a heated argument. After learning about the kiss between Korra and Mako from Bolin, Asami had cornered Mako demanding an explanation. "You've been avoiding me since we learned about Korra's fate and I'm sick of it Mako. I need to know the truth."

"The truth about what? I'm not trying to avoid you Asami! I just am worried about Korra. She's a good friend and the best hope we have against Amon."

"You've been acting more like a worried boyfriend then a best friend and don't try to deny it! Bolin told me about the kiss. Were you ever going to tell me about that? Or the fact that I had to hear it from Ikki that Korra had a crush on you?" Asami demanded angrily.

"Stupid Bolin can't keep his mouth shut. Asami, the kiss it was dumb and stupid. I do love you, I just have mixed feelings about Korra is all. I met her first and I like her, but I'm with you."

"Are you really? Do you think about me the same way you think about her? I like Korra a lot. She's my best girlfriend and I don't want to see her get hurt because you can't decide between us. Mako it's not fair to either of us if you play with both our hearts. You need to man up and make a choice about who you want to be with and what your feelings are. I'm going to bed now. Goodnight." Asami stormed towards the female dorms leaving a very confused and frustrated Mako outside wondering what he could do to fix this.

Locked away in his headquarters Amon was meditating on his plans for Republic City and the Avatar. Finally his dreams of equality and bringing about the end to the Avatar Cycle were close at hand. Once he stripped the Avatar's bending he would force the brash and arrogant Water Tribe girl into her place. She would become his personal servant and the symbol for what the Avatar had failed to do. He would have already launched his blitz attack had he and his Lieutenant not received the same veiled warning from the Spirits. The Lieutenant was clueless about what secret the Spirits had threatened to reveal, but if it was enough to shake his leader to his core then he and his fellow Equalists agreed not to attack until the time limit was over. "Soon pretty little Avatar, you will lose everything and will be mine!"

Back with Korra, it was Valentine's Day at last. Korra was so giddy and joyful. At school people had purchased different colored flowers to send to their fellow students. She had received several pink and yellow roses symbolizing friendship and kindness. Lunch had been filled with delicious chocolate treats and Marvin and Wendy had even given her hand made cards. Korra had been working on her cards. She wasn't a crafty person so her glittered cards were shaped more like lumps then hearts, but her friends still thought they were sweet.

"So are you going anywhere special tonight to celebrate?" Marvin asked.

"Yeah, there's a couples skating at the roller rink tonight. A bunch of us are going, you can come too."

"Thanks, but I think I'll stay home tonight with my godfather. We're working on a special project together. I'll go skating another time," Korra assured them. Korra wanted to surprise the members of her team with homemade chocolates and a feast when they got back from their V-Day dates later. Besides, Red Tornado promised that they would start work on her sub bending skills later that night before he helped her.

Only her plans didn't quite work out that way. When she got back Red Tornado explained that he had drawn monitor duty and wouldn't be back for a few hours, but he promised to celebrate the holiday when he returned. Connor and M'gann tried to convince her to come with them to the roller rink citing how much fun it would be to no avail. She told them she keep an eye on the canine couple keeping them out of trouble.

"Hey girl how are you feeling? What's its like to be carrying pups huh?" Korra asked giving her friend a good scratch. Naga let out a moan of pleasure and Wolf let her pat him on the forehead. Even Sphere was blinking in pleasure as Korra patted the living machine. "Hey, can I ask you a favor Sphere? Could you take Naga and Wolf somewhere where they could run and play without being seen? They need the exercise and time to bond so they can be good parents. Think you could handle that?"

"Trill bling bling trill!" Sphere told her. Korra looked puzzled not fully understanding the living machine, but when she changed into the Super Cycle beckoning for the two creatures to board she knew Sphere understood. "Thanks, you can stay out for about two and half hours. By then the others should be back for my V-day surprise. Have fun Naga, you keep her safe Wolf."

"Woof!"

With the animals gone and the Cave truly empty Korra was ready to squeeze in a quick sub bending training exercise before starting her cooking on her V-Day treat. "Okay computer, um I need some supplies for my training. Can you bring them to me or tell me where they are?"

"What items are you requesting for training purposes Avatar Korra?" the disembodied female voice asked. Korra still was trying to not freak out when the computer spoke. "Um I need some sand, metal, and blindfold. Also, I'll need a manikin and some plants plus a few targets that can absorb electricity for starters. Is that a problem?"

"Request processed. Items can be found in storage bins 4 and 9." Korra nodded and retrieved her items placed them on the training floor. Filling a bucket of water in the kitchen she brought in to the training room and covered in her hands in water. She started practicing her healing having the computer overlay a blueprint of the chi paths on top of the manikin. Korra knew her healing skills were good, but the paths were different for many of the League including the aliens and the Atlantians. She wanted to be able to heal them if they needed it.

"Water travels through the body healing that which has been hurt. Don't force it through a path that is blocked, find another route. Concentrate and picture what you wish to be healed," Korra chanted as she guided the water around the heart of an Atlantian healing the projected damage. Pleased with herself she reached out trying to plant bend the flowers she had gotten out. It was harder then she thought as she struggled to keep the water inside the plants and force it to move through the veins. At one point she killed two plants by accident tearing out the water getting very angry at herself.

She decided to try clearing that anger and form lightning. She remembered asking Mako how to clear her mind and separate her internal emotions so that she could generate a spark. She made the motions and felt something beginning to form inside her. She got very excited and let loose only to have it blow up in her face and get thrown across the room into the target. Not one to give up she tried again only for the same results and ruining her sweater. "Alright, maybe I'm not cut out for lighting. Time to work on seismic sense and metal bending, maybe I can finally get a handle on sand bending."

Korra blindfolded herself, removed her boots, and approached the stand holding a piece of reinforced steel. She needed to block out her other senses so her touch could feel any traces of earth that might still be in the metal. She punched the metal hard only to nearly break her hand. Rubbing her sore hand she tried a gentler approach gently whacking the metal again hoping to see something but nothing. She stomped her bare feet hard trying to send out a vibration pulse, but again nothing. "Come on, you can do this! If Lin and Aang could learn this, so can you!"

"What are you doing exactly?" a male voice said from behind her. Korra jumped into the air reacted on instinct. The bag of sand nearby ripped open as the sand fell out forming a dust storm surrounding her guest. She clenched her fists and used her legs to push up causing the sand to form a sort of tomb over her attacker. Ripping off her blindfold she blinked in surprise to find Red Arrow encased in her trap and looking very pissed off.

"What the puff puff was that for? Are you trying to bury me to death?" the angered archer barked as he twisted about trying to free himself. He finally kicked his way out and stomped over to her and grabbed her arm. "Are you insane or do you just love attacking me?"

"Let go jerk, you shouldn't sneak up on people like that! I was working on my sub bending arts for earth is all! I didn't expect anyone to be here so would you knock off the attitude okay?"

"Is that why this place is such a mess? Couldn't you try something neater like a sub bending for air or do you have to know how to airbend first?"

"For your information no known sub bending exists for air! At least not yet, I'm hoping to invent one while I'm here to impress Masters Tornado and Tenzin! That is if I ever manage to blow some air," the seventeen year old responded with a bit of bravado. She clasped her hands over her mouth shocked she let that little bit of information out. She wanted to surprise her masters and because of this annoying boy she let her guard down. She shoved Red Arrow away giving him a glare. "Why are you here anyways? Shouldn't you be doing work for the League or tracking down leads on your donor with your girlfriend Cheshire?"

"Red Tornado asked me to check on you. He was concerned that you might try something like this without anyone around to help you if you got hurt. Cheshire is working on her leads alone so as to not arise suspicion. Besides she's not my girlfriend," Red Arrow told her in tired tone. He looked at the ground forlorn for a sec before shaking his head. "Are you coming or not? Tornado mentioned you wanted to cook something and if your taking lesson's from M'gann then you'll need my help."

"Hey wait a second don't walk away from me! What do you mean Cheshire's not your girlfriend? Artemis told me you were dating her sister or was that a lie?" Korra asked in a huff. She got angry when he started walking to the kitchen ignoring her. She chased after him shouting. "Hey I asked you a question! Why won't you answer?"

"Because it's none of your business what I do with my love life. Whatever problems I might be having with Cheshire aren't yours, Artemis's, or even the team's concern. Besides what would you know about love anyways? You don't have a boyfriend."

"Maybe not, but I do know that your avoiding a subject that impacts my destiny. How am I supposed to help balance you if you're not open to me?"

"Shut up, you don't know anything about me! You act like you're the greatest person in the world well let me tell you something your not the greatest! How someone with your temper is suppose to bring peace and balance to your world, let alone mine, I can only imagine." They had reached the kitchen and they both were pulling out ingredients and bowls angrily. The tension was high in the air and both looked like they wanted to attack one another when something surprising happened.

Korra took a few deep breaths and apologized. "I'm sorry I don't mean to pry, but you're the only person in this world who I could possibly relate to my problems. Ever since I learned you're sort of a reincarnation of someone, that you have memories of previous life, I've been meaning to ask you some questions. What's it like having the body of an incarnation, but your own soul? Is your soul linked with Speedy or are you your own person despite how you came into this world? What part of your identity as Roy Harper aka Red Arrow yours and what part is the forced destiny Cadmus gave you?"

Red Arrow looked at her in confusion and wonder. He removed his mask and looked at her with his blue eyes. He was unsure how to answer her questions. "Honestly, I don't know what to say. No one, not Ollie or Dinah, my friends, even I truly understand my situation. Sometimes when I'm alone I'll have memories of my biological father and Brave Bow who took care of me before Ollie adopted me only to realize they're not _my memories_. They belong to Speedy, but I can't separate them because they're so tied to my identity. I look in the mirror sometimes hating myself because I have eighteen years worth of memories, but I'm only three. Many of my true memories are hidden even after M'gann wiped Cadmus programming out of me. I've been questioning if I'm what the real Roy would have become or am I just a knock off with no real soul or purpose. I spend my days trying to make up for taking a life I thought was mine. I don't even know what I'm going to do after we find Speedy. I'm lost and confused. I don't know how to deal with myself let alone be in a relationship with someone who played a part in this."

"You're not the only one who has a confusing destiny. You want know a secret about why I have trouble with spirituality? I'm afraid to get to spiritual, to connect with the souls of the world and the Spirits because I don't want to lose myself. I've encountered people who have blamed me for actions that happened before I was born. The spirit of the Avatar inside me is made up of past lives, lives that can take over my body and impose their will or memories on me! Where does Korra begin and the Avatar ends inside me? If I do master airbending will I lose a part of myself? You probably are the only one here who could understand."

"We're both connected to past lives and afraid for our own souls. Whatever destiny has in store for us we need to shape it and not let others tells what to do. I'm sorry I yelled at you. I just want to find Speedy and figure out what's next in my life."

"I promise to keep the Spirits boon and help you find balance. Who knows, you might help me with creating that sub bending for air." Both teens gave each other a caring look and went back to making chocolates and cards while listening to "Can You Feel the Love Tonight?" When the couples and their mentors returned to the Cave that night they were pleasantly surprised by how close the two of them had gotten.

"Thanks for the chocolate Korra! I totally forgot to get some for Artemis, but I hope dinner made up for it."

"Only you could think going to get burgers as a date, but I'll forgive you. Thanks for the gifts Korra, they're really nice."

"It seems that you're getting into the spirit of the holiday. Were there any problems while we were gone?" Kaldur asked. Korra shook her head, but looked past him to the entryway still hoping to see Naga and Wolf returning with Sphere.

"Hey Sphere will bring back the mates soon enough. Everything's going to be okay," Conner assured her.

"Connor's right, I'm sure that nothing is the matter. The League and I have been reviewing your progress and I'm happy to see how much you've changed a great deal. You really are learning to think before you act," Superman told her.

"As a reward for your hard work I would like to offer you an unusual gift for V-Day," Red Tornado said. The others backed off and Korra stood still wondering what Master Tornado was up to. Suddenly she found herself lifted into the air by his winds and "flying" all over the top of the cave. Elation filled her as she did loops and barreled rolled enjoying the gift of flight. She enjoyed the sensation of levitating in the air and never wanting it to end.

Well it did come to a surprise end. Sphere returned and Naga, in a panic at seeing her mistress in the air for the first time, attacked Red Tornado knocking him off his feet. Instantly the wind vanished and Korra came crashing down. M'gann was about to use her TK when Korra rolled her hands over and over creating a ball of air she landed on top of. The air scooter bowled over the Leaguers as it changed shape to match a more modern scooter. She shakily picked herself off the floor in a daze. Her eyes flashing white for a second as a memory from Aang entered her mind about an important event in the past.

The Team ran over to her, their jaws dropping. "Korra, how did you, what did you… did you just airbend?" Zantana asked.

"I don't know I think I did! I wonder," Korra did an air blast pushing back the boys and fired an air bullet at the girls messing with their hair. With a scream of joy she started hugging everyone. "I did it, I did it! I did it, I airbent for the first time!"

"I do believe congratulations are in order. You have taken another step closer to your becoming a fully realized avatar. Tell me; now that you've achieved the element of freedom, have you achieved spirituality mastery?"

"Not yet Master Tornado, but I did connect with Aang for a second. He showed me something that could help the Spirits and I fulfill are bargain in finding the real Speedy and restoring balance to Red Arrow. If I can learn to open my spiritual connection to the world and its inhabitants I can track down his spiritual twin. Don't you see Roy? Soon Speedy will be safe and you'll be free!" Korra said, giving him a big bear hug. She was so pumped up. She knew she could master airbending, possibly invent a sub bending. She vowed to master spirituality before her time was up. This was a mission she couldn't afford to fail.


	4. Restoring Balance pt 1

The Guardian Spirits were observing the young Avatar from a viewing portal. Both Agni and Amaterasu had been pleasantly surprised by how open minded Korra had become. She was becoming a highly intelligent, empathetic, relatable individual. Hei Bai roared his approval after witnessing the girl's progress with her combat skills and her ability to learn to work with "non benders." Yue was rather pleased that Korra was getting in touch with her spirituality and was excited about the Water Tribe girl developing a new sub bending for air. However, Ferrum was quite and reserved as he observed the seventeen year old studying hard for her upcoming midterms. Korra's time in the Young Justice world was getting closer to the end. She had little less then two weeks or so until they came to take her home. Not much time left to fulfill her promise to Red Arrow to help him find balance.

"If I may, while all of us are pleased that Avatar Korra has slowly learned to overcome her weaknesses we still are left in a conundrum. It has been almost three days in our mortal realm since she left and soon the fourth night will be upon us. We have to return Korra on that night and we are no closer to helping keep our promised boon to the Justice League. We must fulfill our obligations; after all we are Guardian Spirits."

"Even Spirits such as us can't perform miracles without assistance. We are not part of the world of the League so our powerful influence is limited. We may have an idea of where the spirit/blood twin is being held, but unless Korra taps into our strength then we can do nothing to help restore balance," Agni reminded him. He was worried that they wouldn't fulfill their obligations; he too wanted to make the Light suffer for causing such an imbalance while saying they were creating a new balance. What a bunch of hypocrites!

"There is no need for alarm; Avatar Aang has already given the answer to finding the original Roy Harper. All life is connected to one another through their souls. If she can reach the highest meditation state Korra can use the energy inside herself to find the soul that is nearly identical to the one she is in love with," Amaterasu told the group. "I for one approve of her new taste in men. Nothing against your nation Agni, but the men there as so passionate that at times they don't know how to be monogamous."

Hei Bai roared and grunted. He was pointing with his muzzle and scratching at the ground. He was conveying to them that it was important to keep the faith and that they shouldn't worry. Young Justice had an excellent track record, and with the League getting closer to figuring out where Vandal Savage sent them during the missing sixteen hours, it was only a matter of time before they would be called to aid help restore balance.

"Hei Bai is correct, but we must remember, that when we act it's Korra's decision, not ours, on how balance should be restored and the proper punishment for the Light. Ferrum, could you please check on how Tempus is holding up? Amaterasu, give a progress report to Tenzin that the Avatar is doing fine. Agni, you and Hei Bai start looking into the possibility of an Earth soul while I visit Korra. If she is accidentally killed in the coming battle we need to be ready to transfer the Avatar spirit back to our world," Yue commanded. Her face was filled with concern, but she still had hope that Korra would surprise them all.

Korra at the moment was in the middle of a review session in her Natural Science class. Midterms were in two days and she would find out her grades the day before she left. She wanted to leave this world on a good note validating her newfound knowledge. It surprised her how much her education mattered to her. She recalled once how Master Katara had mentioned how she wished the Water Tribes had a more formal education and she could now understand why. Knowledge was truly power.

"Alright, that about covers everything on what we've learned these past few weeks. Remember to review your vocabulary words and do practice tests from chapters 11, 12, and 13. If you have any questions please don't hesitate to come to me for help. Dismissed," Mr. Bozinic told his students. The bell rang and most students filed out, but Korra lingered for a few minutes fingering her disguised collar as she approached the teacher. "Yes Ms. Tribe, is there something I can help you with?"

"Mr. Bozinic I have a question. You mentioned last week something about gravity that I was wondering if you would care to elaborate on."

"I can assure you that in this class you won't be tested on the physics of nature, but I'm always happy to help a fellow science lover expand their knowledge. What did you want to know?"

"Well, I was wondering if you could tell me more about how air pressure and gravity are related. I was wondering if say a person could manipulate air could they manipulate gravity as well? I mean, there are so many different metahumans and heroes I was just curious if that's how their powers worked."

"Without seeing them in a controlled environment or a complete understanding of their physiology I couldn't be certain, but yes in theory what you propose could happen. As I mentioned before; one amazing thing about living on earth is that we are constantly walking around in a high-pressure **fluid** - a substance with mass and no shape. The air around us is composed of several different elements in a gaseous state. In this gas, the atoms and molecules of the elements fly around freely, bumping into each other and everything else. As these particles collide against an object, each of them pushes with a tiny amount of energy. Because there are so many particles in the air, this energy adds up to a considerable **pressure** level (at sea level, about 14.7 pounds of pressure per square inch (psi), or 1 kg per square centimeter (kg/cm2!).

The force of air pressure depends on two things:

The rate of particle collision - if more particles collide in a period of time, then more energy is transferred to an object.

The force of the impact - if the particles hit with greater force, more energy is transferred to an object.

These factors are determined by how many air particles there are in an area and how fast they are moving. If there are more particles, or if they are traveling more quickly, there will be more collisions, and so greater pressure. Increasing particle speed also increases the force of the particle's impact.

But on Earth, there are other forces to consider, chiefly gravity. While air particles are extremely small, they do have mass, and so they are pulled toward the Earth. At any particular level of the Earth's atmosphere, this pull is very slight - the air particles seem to move in straight lines, without noticeably falling toward the ground. So, pressure is fairly balanced on the small scale. Overall, however, gravity pulls particles down, which causes a gradual increase in pressure as you move toward the earth's surface. If one could manipulate air particles and decrease or increase the particles impact affecting its mass one could manipulate gravity. Of course it's all theoretical. Do you understand what I'm saying Korra?"

"Yes, thank you for taking the time to explain it to me. I have to go now. I can't be late for math. Thanks again for helping me out."

"You're very welcome. I hope that you do well on your midterms."

After school, Korra and the others were talking with Marvin and Wendy before heading back to Mt. Justice. "I'm getting a migraine studying for these midterms. You do realize that colleges look at both our junior and senior grades before deciding if they want to admit us? I really need to bring my G.P.A up if I want to get into the best schools," Wendy complained.

"I'm sure that you'll do fine Wendy. Your one of the smartest girls I know! You shouldn't worry so much," Megan told her.

"Stressing over tests is just going to make you sick. You should just relax and do something fun to take your mind off the upcoming tests. Trust me, it works for me every time," Zantana giggled lightly.

"What about you Connor? Are you nervous about the tests?" Marvin asked. The poor kid was biting his nails and twitching at the thought of trying to remember everything.

"I'm more worried about Wolf, my dog, then I am about trying to write an essay for English Lit. Wolf is acting so weird now that his mate is about having pups and I'm hoping he doesn't work himself into a tizzy."

"I just love puppies! Oh maybe I could have one?"

"Um, the mother of the pups is my dog Naga, and most likely the pups will be returning to Alaska with me when I go home so sorry no pups for you," Korra remarked hurriedly. She was also concerned about Naga giving birth. Whatever was in Cobra Venom it sure had strong effects when passed to the next generation. The pups were getting big and developing so fast she wondered if Naga could handle a natural birth. "Its getting late and my godfather and I have plans. We really should be going. We'll see you later okay?"

"Sure thing Korra, we should go out for turkey burgers after midterms to celebrate. I'm sure going to miss you when you leave. You're such an interesting person."

"Thanks Wendy. I'll miss you too! Bye! You know I never thought I say this, but these midterms are scaring me a whole lot more then my final elemental bending tests. I was way more relaxed when it came to preparing for my firebending test then I am about passing my Health exam."

"That's probably because bending is so easy for you, but school work is still a challenge no matter how much you enjoy it. I heard that you were asking your science teacher a bunch of questions today. Are you struggling with studying for your science exam because I could help you out if you are," M'gann offered. They had taken the bioship to school and were now flying back to Mt. Justice in camouflage mode.

"No, I'm cool in science; I was actually trying to find out more about the relationship between air and gravity."

"Why? Is this part of developing your sub bending art for air? What about mastering spirituality or learning to enter the Avatar state. I thought with you unlocking airbending that would be your next move," Zantana piped up curiously.

"I've only just started to really come into my airbending. Master Red Tornado is an excellent teacher, but it will be some time before I have airbending completely mastered. I was hoping that by creating this sub bending I could open up my spiritual side even more. I need to become more spiritual if I'm going to keep my promise to Roy. I don't have a lot of time left to help him."

"Remind me again how mastering the spiritual side of being the Avatar helps us find the original Speedy? If the League can't find him and Cheshire hasn't manage to uncover any leads, what makes you think you could succeed?" Connor demanded. He was uncomfortable about talking about spirituality because it didn't compute with his programming from Cadmus or his experiences in the real world.

"When I unlocked my airbending, Aang's spirit was able to communicate with me for a brief instant. I saw him in the Foggy Swamp with my second sister tribe talking to Huu about how all life is connected and that if we only focus on the spiritual connection with one another we can find each other over great distances. Aang used this technique to find Momo and Appa after they got separated in the swamp. If I can reach the highest meditative state, full enlightenment, then I could perceive souls inside one another and find Speedy's. Since Red Arrow and him are clones their souls, while unique, would still be very similar. It's a long shot I know, but I want to be able to help the League out. They still haven't figured out where the Light sent them during the missing sixteen hours," Korra explained as they disembarked the ship and rode the elevator up from the hanger.

"True Korra, but we have gathered enough intelligence to figure out that the missing members weren't on planet during that time. Green Lantern Hal Jordan has confirmed that we weren't in this sector, but if our understanding of boom tube technology is accurate then it's possible the missing members were sent to very distant edges of the galaxy. Green Lantern John Stewart is still on Oa working with the Guardians to determine his whereabouts during that time period," Red Tornado said greeting the team members. "How was school today? I understand that you will be taking your midterms on Thursday and Friday. I hope you are properly prepared for them."

"Don't worry Red Tornado we plan to have a cram session the night before. I'm sure our mentors are going to be pleased by how well we perform. So where are Sphere and our furry friends? I thought they would be coming to greet us?" Zantana questioned.

"Sphere is currently assisting Wolf and Naga in one of the unused hallways of the Cave to construct what I can only assume is a birthing den. Is this common among Polar Bear Dogs?"

"Yeah, in my world the mates stay together for the first few months sharing parental duties before they split. Birthing of the pups is usually a private matter, but I'm going to be acting as a midwife to make sure there are no complications. Connor is also going to help."

"We conveyed our intentions to the happy couple, who were not happy at first. That was the first time since I beat the snot out of Wolf he tried to bite me, but in the end they relented. We'll just leave them to construct their den. We should study some more before we do some light sparring. Korra, do you want one of us to help you with your weapon's practice or should we call Robin or Artemis."

"I'm good, Red Arrow, I mean Roy, agreed to stop by sometime this week to help me out more. My aim has improved a lot, but I still need work a bit more on my throws. I'm hoping watching him in action helps." Korra tried to keep her feelings and thoughts about the red head to herself, but the way M'gann was blushing it seemed her thoughts weren't as private as she thought.

"Red Arrow is currently on a mission assignment and won't be back for a few days. Feel free to work on your combat skills with someone else. I will see you after dinner to continue with our airbending training," Red Tornado informed her before leaving.

Later that night it was a special training session between the mentors and their protégés, somehow even Batman had managed to convince Dr. Fate to help tutor Zantana in the mystic arts. Korra could see how tough it was for her friend to be so close yet far from her father. She wished there was something she could do to help Zantana feel better, but Fate was like a spirit to her and she couldn't go up against that.

Red Tornado and Korra were working side by side going through the different motions of airbending attempting to find the path of lease resistance. Together they side stepped and twisted around each other in an intricate dance of moves. Then they both fired air punches which collided in a burst of violent wind. Korra followed up with an air kick only for Red Tornado to dodge and use air suction to pull the girl closer to him. Korra dug down deep into the ground and created an air funnel which she used to rapidly fire her boomerangs at her mentor. Three out of six hit their mark as both airbenders rode the winds up into the air.

Korra shook slightly as she fought to maintain her air spout. She brought up an air shield and manipulate Tornado's windstorms so that the dispersed and then reworked them into an air wheel attack which he cut in half with his powers. Korra was getting tired and finding no other options decided to try something different. She dispersed her air spout landing on the ground watching Red Tornado come closer. Closing her eyes she built up the air pressure in the training area. She held her hands out in a clawed formation picturing the air particles hitting one another and then clenched her fingers jerking her arms towards her and down.

Red Tornado was wondering what his pupil was attempting to do as his processors didn't recognize her movements from any of the training scrolls. Then for a few seconds he felt a change in the air and he became quite heavy and faltered almost losing control. He fought against an invisible force to stay upright only for it to vanish. Wondering what had happened he noticed Korra was sprawled on the ground barely moving. "Korra! Are you alright? Did you get injured?" he asked hurriedly as he knelt down to exam her.

"I'm pant pant okay. I just overdid it, I was trying to use this new sub bending I was developing and I guess I used to much energy. It was dumb to try; I don't even think it did anything."

"On the contrary young Korra, your attack did work for a few seconds, but it has a long way to go. You need to learn to focus and control the air pressure around you is all," he said helping her stand.

"But you saw how long it took me just to do that! In a fight if I want to use gravity bending as I'm calling it to paralyze a foe, I can't waste time and movements like that. It needs to be a free flowing motion the same as other air bending techniques."

"Korra, not pun or anything, but you are putting a lot of pressure on yourself. You're still learning to airbend properly. You have some control, but it takes time and practice as you know to become good at anything. It is actually a good thing you are struggling with your airbending because you are more likely to make mistakes and learn from them. I too struggled when I first came online to learn how to use my powers without hurting people. Don't give up, keep trying and I'm sure that you will do just fine," Red Tornado said putting an encouraging hand on her shoulder. Though he couldn't really express himself with facial expressions he smiled in his own way at her.

"Thank you Master Tornado. I will keep trying and I'm going to master both airbending and gravity bending some day. I'm going to go check on Naga if that's okay?"

"Go on, the others should be finishing their training sessions with their mentors soon. Check on your spirit guide and then I suggest a shower and bed. You still have midterms in two days."

Korra hurried off and finally found her companion getting groomed by Wolf. Naga stomach was starting bulge bigger then Pema. Wolf growled as she approached so Naga nipped him to let him know it was okay. Korra hugged her furry friend and started giving her a good scratching. "Hey girl, how are you doing? You feeling okay, I hope those pups inside you aren't twisting your insides."

"Bark, woof, growl!" Naga responded excitedly. Through their bond she conveyed how she was feeling tired a lot and that the growing pups were beating up her insides, but she couldn't wait to have them. She was excited to be a mom. She let Korra touch her stomach and feel the pups wiggling around. Wolf nuzzled his mate and gave her wet kiss; he too couldn't wait to meet his pups.

"Oh Naga, I'm so happy for you, but I wish we could figure out what to do with the pups after they're born. They'll need to be with you, but then we're leaving, but it's not fair to take Wolf away from his offspring, but he belongs with Connor. I hope a solution comes to mind. Well, I better get going. I smell worse then a baby moose lion and I need to study. I'll check on you soon. Don't overexert yourself, that's an order."

In the following days Korra had to admit she rather take on the entire Equalists movement and bare wrestle with Amon, then ever take midterms again. Mr. Carr's five page test included multiple choice questions, fill in the blank and essay writing about how they would solve the economic crises happening in the US and Europe. Her other midterms were just as hard in English Lit she spent the whole fifty five minutes comparing modern writing styles to that of the classic. At least in gym she managed to finish first in their physical fitness tests. She was much more confident in both her Natural Science and Math exams having studied with both Wally and Robin who taught her tricks to remembering her lessons. She wasn't sure how her Health or Sociology tests went, but prayed she got at least a decent grade. Finally it was all over and they were allowed to leave.

"Ugh, that was torture! I never want to do that again!" Korra complained. The group of friends were leaving school and heading to get their turkey burger reward. That's when they heard someone cough from behind them.

"Really Korra, I thought you excelled under pressure. Hi Connor, hello Megan and Zantana how are you?" Roy said. He was dressed in his civvies and giving Korra a lopsided grin. Korra quickly wrapped him up in a big bear hug nearly crushing him. "Hey, are you trying to kill me?"

"Sorry, what are you doing here? I thought you were busy on a mis I mean that you were still helping out with that project of yours," Korra said, blushing. Nearby Marvin and Wendy were looking at Roy strangely. He looked familiar, but they couldn't place him.

"I came back early because I wanted to help you with your special project. I came across something that might help enlighten your spirit if you're up to it. What do you say?"

"I would love that! Oh Wendy, Marvin I'm sorry I know we had plans, but…"

"Just go and have fun. It's not everyday a girl gets to spend time with a cute boy like that."

"Yeah we'll see you again before you leave next. No worries. You guys coming or do you want to chaperone Korra?"

"We're not big on spiritual enlightenment, we'll catch up later. _See you two at the cave later. Good luck with your meditation exercise," _M'gann whispered as the two groups parted.

In the cave, the two of them went to Korra's room where she sat down cross legged on the bed while Roy placed a CD in her stereo and started placing some bonsai trees around the room. Soon the sound of chimes and rhythmic chanting filled the room causing Korra to feel very sleepy. "What exactly are you doing? How are trees and this music supposed to help my spirit find enlightenment?"

"Based on what you told me about the Air Nomads their spiritual path is very similar to Buddhist monks' life style. Cheshire's has some experience with some of its followers so she sneaked some of their meditation stuff to me at our last meeting. There's a recording buried in the chants that supposedly allows the mind to enter higher states then normal. If we can push your abilities past their limits, you might be able to find the real Speedy by focusing on my soul and searching for a match or at least one that is almost like mine. I'm going to join you in mediation; hopefully we'll synchronize with one another," Roy explained. He wasn't as angry as he had been in the past. He actually was feeling a lot calmer in Korra's presences. In fact, his heart was a flutter when he talked with her and he was enjoying spending time with her.

Korra would never admit that she felt the same way about him as well. As he joined her on the bed she felt a blush when he brushed her leg. Coughing in her hand to hide it she closed her eyes and breathed in the smell of the trees. Both of them started breathing in synch, humming as they focused inward. "Breath in and then out, in and then out. Detach your spirit from your earthly body. Imagine it flying through the air finding the one you seek," Korra whispered. Neither one was sure how long they sat there meditating trying to release their spirits. Time seemed to stand still, but then something amazing happened.

Unbeknown to either hero a shimmering outline of light appeared, blue for Korra and red for Roy. The outlines reached out merging in vibrant purple. In their mindset their spirits met and they felt themselves leave their body and float into the sky far from the cave where Yue and Amaterasu appeared in all their glory to them. Both female Spirits smiled at the sight of the befuddled couple.

"_It's good to see Avatar Korra. It has taken many years, but you're finally starting to connect with the spiritual side of being the Avatar. The fact that you were able to detach your spirit and call on the fragments of us inside you is testimony to that," Amaterasu informed her. The Spirit of Heaven looked at Roy sensing his inner turmoil. "Young one, I sense that your pain and I know how much you desire to find peace so you may figure out your own path."_

"_You promised that if we helped Korra you would help me. Time is nearly up and we are no closer to finding the real Roy then we were in January. I don't know if I can keep living knowing that I'm stealing time from someone else," Roy confessed._

"_Please Yue, is there anything you can do to help us find Roy's spirit twin? I've tried so hard, but I can't do it on my own. I need help."_

"_All you ever had to do was ask Korra. Observe this is where you need to go, but be warned any rescue mission will lead to great danger. You will be pushed to your limits and must transcend them if you are to succeed," Yue warned. She touched Korra' forehead showing her an evil monastery built on spiritual grounds and containing deadly foes. Korra saw a secret room and icy pod containing a human body. As the image faded Yue and Amaterasu started to disappear "Good luck Avatar and Red Arrow."_

"_Wait! How am I supposed to restore balance to the two of them? What kind of punishment do I give the Light for their transgressions? I don't know what to do!" _

"_When the time comes you will know what to do. Just remember we will be there to help you all you have to do is call for us," Yue replied. The Spirits vanished and the two heroes found themselves back in their bodies. Waking up they knew they had to contact the League and Young Justice. _

A few hours later on board the Watchtower Korra was being interrogating by the members of the League. Young Justice stood to the side with mixed expression. On one hand they were happy that the search for the real Roy had ended, but on the other what would happen once he was rescued to Red Arrow? How would the original and clone react to one another. They were brought out their musings by Korra yelling at the League.

"For the last time, yes, I'm positive about what I saw. Yue showed me where we can find Speedy! Since I woke up from my trance I've been feeling a powerful tug towards someone. Red Arrow has felt it too and confirmed the place I saw exists!"

"I talked with Cheshire and she confirmed that the place I described exists. It's a top secret League of Shadows hideaway. According to her Ra's a Ghul keeps his treasures locked up there. If you're going to hide someone from the world a secret training monastery in Tibet is a great place. The altitude and extreme terrain make it difficult to mount an attack. The elite of the Shadows also stay there meaning the chances of success go further down. I admit it's a dangerous nearly impossible place to penetrate, but if there's even a slim likelihood of success I say we go for it."

"No one is saying we won't rescue Speedy, but we have to careful about it. We still aren't a hundred percent sure who or what we might encounter. If Savage and the members of the Light have the power to take control of the whole League and send six of us off world, then who knows what surprises await us in Tibet," Green Arrow tried to tell him, but Red Arrow wasn't going to have it.

"You don't understand! I'm finally this close to getting rid of my guilt, my self loathing, to finally being free of my past! For three years I have lived a life that wasn't mine! I need to do this, not only to make up for my actions as mole, but to find out who I am and what I want to do with my life."

"We understand that Roy, but we have to prepare for this carefully. The Light has been quite for a long time and haven't been able to pinpoint their position. They could be anywhere in the world including there and we wouldn't know. We can't risk a rescue mission without some more recon," Black Canary told him.

"Forgive us Black Canary, but the more time that passes the less chance we have of rescuing Speedy. We know that the Light has still been actively recruiting and has been carrying out their plans. Korra's unexpected arrival might have caused them to accelerate certain plans or forced them to change them completely. If they have become aware that we are aware of their hiding spot they will most certainly vanish," Aqualad pointed out.

"Your concerns are valiant Aqualad however we still need to take precautions. The League of Shadow is extremely dangerous and if all seven of the Light is there waiting then it would be irresponsible to send Young Justice in for the rescue," Aquaman told him.

"In order to succeed in this mission it would be prudent to send our most experienced members to rescue Speedy. I suggest the original seven would be best suited for this mission and have some of our new members be ready to act as back up," Martian Manhunter suggested.

"You can't do this! This is exactly the covert mission we were created for!" Rocket shouted.

"Yeah, and Speedy is a former sidekick so his rescue should be up to us. Besides haven't we proved that we can handle ourselves no matter what the situation is by now?" Zantana challenged.

"This isn't a game Rocket; this is a very serious mission. You could lose your life," Icon reprimanded his protégé.

"You also don't have the necessary experience or power to handle the Light alone. It would be best if you stand down from this," Dr. Fate told Zantana, sounding suspiciously like Zatara.

"We just want to keep you safe. If Savage can take control of the whole League and send us off world then who knows what he or the others would do if they captured you? You could end up on ice or worse. Try to understand things from our point of view," Wonder Woman started to when the entire League found themselves stuck in a swirling vortex of wind and water. The elements vanished and the League turned to see Korra standing tall in front of them with a harden expression. "Explain yourself child now!"

"You explain how you could take the most important mission to this team ever and say they they're too young to be doing what needs to be done! You made a bargain with the Spirits to help me overcome my weakness, to grow into the role of what it meant to be a true Avatar and in exchange I would use my powers to restore balance. My predecessor stopped an entire war with the help of children where adults had failed, my friends and I have fought Equalists and stood up to Amon to defend our right to bend, just as this team has time and again stood up for what is right. They managed to beat the Light, to overcome their own inner demons. You can't keep holding them back from doing what is right no matter how much you want to keep them safe. It is their destiny to be great heroes, to one day take up your mantels and be this world's avatars of peace and balance. Red Arrow needs to do this, to rescue his spiritual incarnation in order to move forward in life. I need to do this mission so I can repay all your kindness, this team needs to finish the mission they started back on New Years Eve."

"We can do the rescue, but we need your help to pull it off. From what you've witnessed and understand about the members of the Light they'll be ready for any possibility. We need their attention on you by keeping them distracted while we sneak in and claim our prizes. Hear me out, if the League is busy in the skies above drawing the Shadows attention then we can come from below without drawing attention. If we whip up a big enough snowstorm to help cover our tracks no one will notice us tunneling in from underneath or see us sneaking in. The bioship has on-board medical center that we can use to transport and deal with any emergencies with defrosting Speedy until we can make it back to the Watchtower. I have faith in this team to pull off a rescue. Will you put your faith in us to restore balance to two spiritual brothers?"

The League was moved by her use of rhetoric and took in account everything that had happen in the past few months. After much debate the League agreed that they would leave the rescue mission to Young Justice while the handled the distraction. The team wanted to jump for joy and leave right now, but Batman put his foot down stating they needed a least a day to devise a fool proof plan.

It was very late Saturday night as Young Justice rode in a camouflaged bioship heading to the coordinates. The ship was stocked with extra medical supplies and the team was wearing thermal wear with their costumes to keep them warm. Also, for some reason Korra had been compelled to wear the pendent the Spirits had left behind under her uniform. She didn't know why, but she felt it could come in handy.

"Approaching coordinates of the monastery. The League will be moving in position soon. Zantana, Avatar, are you ready to whip up some cover?"

"No problem, one blizzard coming up. Avatar, if you would be so kind?"

Avatar nodded, using the computer in her helmet to identify the thickest patches of snow. A quick burst of fire metal the snow and some earthbending started a slight avalanche. Using air to whip it all in the air she compressed the snow into a dead storm filled with icy winds, hailstones, and freezing temperatures. Next to her Zantana commanded a similar storm to form nearby until the two storms merged into a super storm coming down hard all over the area including their target.

"Good work you two the storm has already hidden the League's approach and is causing problems for our friends. According to the thermal readings the elite shadows are having a tough time staying alert," Robin called out from his scanners.

"Just as long as they can't find out what were doing. I found some weak rock that we can start digging through that won't bring the mountain down on us. Rocket, Superboy, and Avatar its time to start creating that tunnel for us. Miss Martian set us down behind the boulders. Artemis, you and Aqualad will take point keeping an eye out for trouble. Kid Flash; keep a lock on the monastery. I'll radio the League and tell them were in position."

"Time to rocket and roll it!" Rocket joked flying out of the hatch with Superboy and Avatar. Superboy pounded the ground creating a sizable hole. Rocket used kinetic blast to enlarge the hole and clear some of the top level. Avatar started pushing and moving the rock ignoring the bitter chill as the others stood guard. It was hard work trying to move all that bedrock without being heard. Kid Flash warned the trio when to halt their actions and when to continue. Finally a tunnel started forming and the Team entered with Aqualad covering up the exit for the time being. They would reopen the tunnel when they came back.

Using some emergency lights to guide them the trio continued creating a tunnel. "Kid Flash, Robin, how much further until we're under the monastery?" Red Arrow asked after twenty minutes past.

"According to my computer we're still a little ways from the base of the building. We're going to have to find a place that isn't occupied at the moment if we're going to get in undetected. Kid Flash, have your goggles picked up anything on the inferred?"

"Yeah, I'm definitely picking up a major source of heat coming from up ahead. I'm trying to pinpoint exactly where the most heat is because that's probably were the generator is."

"Don't forget, Speedy will be kept in the coldest room. If he's still on ice then we need to find that room and make sure we gradually thaw him out so there's no damage to his body when he wakes up," Artemis reminded them. The others nodded and kept doing their best to create the tunnel. Finally, they reached their goal and using their talents managed to create a small opening and come out in a broom closet. It was a tight squeeze, but they managed to fit.

"I don't hear anything in this corridor, but that doesn't mean anything considering their Shadows. Miss Martian, check with your Uncle what's going on up there?"

"Hold on a minute. The League has engaged the Shadows. The Shadows are coping well with the storm and are attempting to drive the League away from the building. If we want to succeed we need to find the cryo room fast!"

"Follow me; I can feel a strong tug. I think I know where he is," Red Arrow said as they started racing down the corridor. The strange tugging he'd felt since learning about Speedy's location was getting stronger. He felt a flash in his mind and he saw a cold room and pod appear his mind. "This way, come on."

The team raced through the hallways and up winding stairwells and through secret doors. Along with way they met with resistance from the elite. As the Shadows came after them the team sprung into action. Red Arrow and Artemis fired their bows at a distance knocking out a few while Robin got in close and used his acrobat skills to get behind the oncoming charge so he could disable them. Miss Martian and Superboy worked together with him breaking their weapons and her tying them up in the tapestries.

Pushing forward they encountered even stronger resistance as it seemed every guard that could be spared was coming at them. Rocket punched through the ceiling with her kinetic blasts as Zantana levitated most of the group through the hole while Aqualad used his electricity to cover their tracks. In the next hallway there were even more guards and it was crammed. Kid Flash tried to clear a path with his speed, but he fell flat on his face as bounced off the group. It looked like he would be cut in half when Avatar forced them back using flaming boomerangs to slice up their weapons. She dodged and sweep kicked their legs out from under them before encasing them in rock tombs. She condensed water out of the cold air forming ice daggers she flung at the Shadows piercing their skin. She couldn't do airbending in tight corridors, but attempted once again to gravity bend managing to hold in place a few elite for a couple seconds so the rest of the team could disable them.

"Guys, my helmet computer has located an extremely cold room up ahead. I can see the flow of energy, come on we're nearly there!" Avatar shouted sprinting ahead. The rest of the team kept an eye out for more trouble, but there was nothing up ahead. The tugging sensation was growing even stronger then before. Finally they arrived at a small locked door that Red Arrow and Artemis blew off its hinges. The team entered a freezing cold room containing a single cryogenic freezing pod. Time seemed to stand still as they slowly approached the pod. Red Arrow hesitated before wiping the ice off the pod and saw his own face staring back at him. "It's really him. We found Speedy," he whispered.

"I'll see if I can hack the pod and let him out. We need to get moving I don't know how long the League can keep up the distraction," Robin said getting ready to plug in his computer when thick sheets of reinforced titanium locked down the room and a knockout gas filled the air. Avatar quickly whipped up a protective air bubble keeping the gas at bay.

"I don't know how long I can keep this up! I don't know if I can't bend the metal to get us out of here!"

"Zantana! Rocket! Can either of you get us out of here?" Aqualad demanded. Before the girls could respond the entire room was electrified zapping Young Justice. They screamed in pain. Their costumes were insulated, but the never ending current kept pouring into them until it overwhelmed their bodies forcing Avatar to drop the air bubble. The quickly slipped into slumber as the gas took them not hearing the laughter that followed.

Avatar slowly regained consciousness and found herself shackled inside a pod. She twisted her head and saw the rest of the team in a similar situation. She saw a device beaming something into the pods. She tried to bend fire to melt the shackles only to find she couldn't. She struggled trying to get free, but couldn't. That's when she heard an annoying high pitched laugh. Growling she looked out from her prison and for the first time came face to face with the Light. "Release me at once or you are going to pay big time!"

"Ooh she's feisty isn't she? Don't makes threats when you can't keep them little girl. There's nothing you can do against us! Brain made sure of that didn't he Teekle?" Klarion laughed petting his familiar.

"The Witch Boy is right, as long as the field dampener is on you can't call on what is it you call it mademoiselle, bending? You and your fellow teammates are helpless children," the Brain commented.

"Powerless maybe, but we've been through worst! We'll find a way out of this mess you can count on that!" Rocket yelled. The others had awakened and were also trying to find a way to get out. Each of them glared hatefully at the Light.

"You will not stop us from completing this mission. We refuse to allow you to win this time, not after whatever you put the League through," Aqualad informed them. He glared hatefully at Ocean Master who didn't seem the least bit concerned.

"You really think the League is going to help you? Then you're even dumber then we initially thought. The League has been driven off by some presents that our allies gave us. They're strong enough even to hurt Superman!" Ocean Master scoffed.

"We knew that they were a distraction, which your little team had been sent to retrieve the original Roy Harper. You should be proud of yourself for getting this far. We thought that the good guys would never find out about this little hide away. Then again, you never had someone like her on your team have you?" Queen Bee stated matter of fact. She eyed Korra who gave just glared angrily and thrashed. "Manners child, you are acting quite savagely aren't you?"

"You people make me sick! Taking away free will, lurking in the shadows, destroying lives for your own amusement not caring at all about the people you hurt or the places you destroy! You're no better then Amon and his Equalists preaching peace, but using violence to get your way!"

"Who are you to judge us little girl? This isn't your world now is it? You've only seen the so called hero's side of things. Perhaps if you heard what we're trying to accomplish you wouldn't be so quick to judge us now would you?" Lex Luther lectured her.

"She doesn't need to hear your lies! Nothing good can come from your plans. If I was you I'd be worried right now. The League has nearly discovered what happened during the missing sixteen hours and when we do your plans will be foiled for good!" Superboy screamed. He kept pulling and thrashing trying to break free.

"I would stop your precipitancy actions if you don't want us to cut life support to Mr. Harper's cryo pod," Ra's remarked calmly to the group. He snapped his fingers and a single light turned on. Young Justice's jaws dropped and Red Arrow clenched his fists at the sight of Speedy's pod behind the entire tech being guarded by Mercy, Mousier Mallah and a few elite Shadows. They were so close and yet far!

"Let him go now! Haven't you taken enough years away from him? He deserves his freedom!" Red Arrow demanded. He kept thrashing, blood started to drip from his shackles as he rubbed them raw trying to get out.

"Settle down Red Arrow, your donor is perfectly safe and alive in his pod. We wouldn't have kept him alive this long if we didn't think we didn't have any use for him. After all he was perfect bait to bring us the source of power the Light needs for the next phase of our plans," Savage informed him.

"What would those plans be? Hey, what the ahhhhhh!"

"Korra! What are you doing to her? Ahhhhhhh what are you doing to us?"

"Stop your whining this will all be over in a minute baby. The chance to take the powers and abilities of the spirit of the Earth is just too good to pass up. We'll suck her bending and any other abilities out of her and transfer them into us. Same with the rest of you kiddies, you'll be nothing, but empty shells all frozen in our little gallery for our amusement. This is going to be so much fun. I can't wait to see what kind of chaos I can cause with firebending!"

"Enough chatter, let's start the show!" Brain used his robotic arms and started up the transfer process. The little injectors that had pierced the team's skin came to life. The pain was immense as they felt parts of them being sucked out and being stored in a canister of some sort for storage. Nothing they did was stopping the transfer as their bodies started shutting down. Soon they would be nothing, but empty shells!

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Guardian Spirits, please if you can hear me I need your help! Ahhhhhhh! Give me the strength to restore ahhhh the balance that has been broken ahhhhhhhh!" Avatar shouted, her helmet computer giving her a readout of her vitals. Her vitals were extremely high and she was about to have a stroke or heart attack if this wasn't stopped.

"No one is coming to help you. Give up now!" Ocean Master barked. The rest of the Light was watching with fascination wondering what new abilities and powers they would have soon. Suddenly they stopped smirking as the symbols on Avatar's uniform started glowing and the machine stopped working. "Mercy me what is going on!

A strong beam of moonlight filtered in through the only window blinding the Light as the heat of the sun zapped them of their strength. A forest of trees pushed through the ground raising the room up through the ceiling, through the courtyard and into the air where a heavenly wind batter them from all sides. The tech started frying itself before it blew up and Young Justice was released. All eyes were on Avatar who was hovering in a protective sphere of elements above the group.

Ghostly essences started leaking out from her symbols reconstituting themselves into the fragments belonging to the Guardian Spirits, who wrapped themselves around Korra. Her eyes were glowing pure white and when she spoke it was not only her voice, but the voice of the Spirits combined and magnified.

"_**Vandal Savage, Ra's a Ghul, Lex Luther, Queen Bee, Ocean Master, Brain, Klarion the With Boy your time of judgment has arrived! You call yourselves the Light, yet you hide in shadows using immoral methods and unforgivable acts to send this world into unbalance. The seven of you have stolen the life of not one, but two brothers who are innocent in this fight. As promised to Red Arrow the time has come to fulfill our boon to him. Prepare to feel the wraith of the Avatar!" **_


	5. Restoring Balance pt 2

All eyes were on Avatar as her sphere of elementals grew larger, lashing out at friend and foe alike. The spirit fragments were whispering into her ears as she focused her amazing powers calling forth large amounts of snow to start pouring into the ramshackle monastery. With a wave of her hand the earth rose up creating small mountains to hold the snow above the battle field as an impenetrable dome of air and fire was created to keep the Light from escaping. "_**The time for judgment has arrived. You will all face justice for what you have done. The punishment for creating such an imbalance will match your crimes. There is nothing you can do to stop me/us from keeping our promise."**_

"I beg to differ with you child! You have tapped into an incredible power, but you have no idea how to use it and your Spirit friends are only partially here! Even with the help of your little friends, there is no way you can defeat all seven of us and our allies. Face it child, all you've done is sign your own death warrant. How do you expect to defeat the seven strongest beings on this planet on your own?" Savage challenged the girl. He and the rest of the Light had been separated onto different rocky platforms by the forest growing earlier while Young Justice remained all together on the one beneath Avatar. Mercy, Mr. Mullah, and the Shadows guarding Speedy's cryopod were further back towards the base of one of the cliff fates in a thicket of trees. Though separated the seven members were still very confident they could take on Avatar and the team.

"Yeah, your little tantrum doesn't scare us at all! How is an itty bitty little girl like you going to punish us? You're all alone isn't she Teekle?"

"Meow roar!"

"Huh, what do you mean she's not alone? Those bratty sidekicks are no match for us. What do you mean other Avatars?"

_**"Your familiar is speaking of one of the ultimate powers of the Avatar. Allow us to show you her true strength. You were warned the battle has begun!" **_The Spirits spoke before reentering Avatar's body. She started glowing blue and suddenly six smoky figures exited her body heading straight for the different platforms. Young Justice's jaws dropped at the sight of the smoke figures taking shape, becoming solid and alive.

"It can't be there's no way this is happening!" Kid Flash exclaimed. He and the rest of the team knew who these figures were. They had seen them in the power point presentation only a few weeks before.

"It is happening. She's manifested her past six lives!" Rocket exclaimed.

"Seven avatars for seven villains! This is epic!" Robin shouted.

_**"The Avatars of the past have joined with me to ensure balance is restored. They will crush you with a thought! The time for you to pay is now! Attack!" Avatar shouted. **_She descended from the sky letting loose a powerful wave of icy daggers at Savage as the rest of her lives went after their targets. Savage withstood her attack and launched his own counter hurling huge rocks at her, which she smashed. The sounds of battle could be heard all over as the bloody conflict renewed itself.

"What's with Avatar? She's being extremely bloodthirsty," Miss Martian said worried as she watched her friend and her past lives do incredible feats of bending. "If she's not careful she could be killed and the Avatar Spirit lost forever!"

"It's not her in control right now! Don't you remember what the scrolls said about entering the Avatar state without mastering it? She's got no control and letting the Spirits dictate her actions. They're trying to keep their promise, but I don't think killing the Light is going to help anyone," Superboy shouted over the sounds of battle.

"Ahhhh, we need to reach her and get Korra back in control!" Artemis shouted.

"Agreed and we must protect her past lives. I fear whatever harm comes to them will greatly impact her as well," Aqualad affirmed.

"Don't forget our primary objective to save Speedy. Artemis, you and Rocket get rid of the hired help and retrieve that pod. Protect it until we can call for the bioship. Zantana, Kid Flash, Aqualad, Miss Martian, Superboy, and Robin will help the past lives against the members of the Light. They're not going to go down easy that's for sure. I'm going to help protect Avatar and get her back in control of her actions. I know that she had another idea about restoring balance that didn't involve killing anyone. Keep an eye on each other and be safe!" Red Arrow commanded as the group split up to help out.

Rocket grabbed Artemis by her arms and the two girls zoomed through the air making their way through thick trees and narrowly avoiding the occasional rock popping up out of nowhere. "Be ready, we're near the clearing!"

"Yeah the bullets and lasers firing at me weren't enough of a clue! Heads up we got trouble!" Artemis shouted as they had to make a hard bank upward to avoid being hit by the projectiles fired at the girls. "You take the gorilla and I'll get Mercy! We'll deal with the Shadows as they come!"

"Right, just try to not take out the life support system to the cryopod!" Rocket reminded her. She wound up her arms and using a bit of extra energy from her belt tossed Artemis towards Mercy. Flying out of the way she hurled kinetic energy blasts at Mullah darting around him. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Artemis come out of her flip firing two trick arrows releasing goo into Mercy's arm cannon. The goo plugged up the barrel and hardened making the limb useless.

"Good job Artemis! Hey, let me go you big stupid ape!" Rocket shouted as Mullah grabbed her by the arm and started pounding her like a rag doll into the ground. She attempted to twist out the grip, but he was crushing her arm. With her free hand she shot a kinetic blast into the trees. Mullah looked up as several branches started tumbling down on top of him. His grip loosened enough for Rocket to slip out and roll out of the way. "That was a close one. I guess not all apes like trees huh? Oh man don't you ever go down for a nap?" Rocket commented as she threw up a force bubble to stop the rampaging creature.

Meanwhile Mercy had managed to clear out the gunk from her gun and was forcing Artemis to take cover behind some of the smoldering tech. She ducked and started crawling on her stomach trying to get away. "Give a woman an automatic gun for an arm and turns out she has perfect aim! Perfect, just perfect!" As she started to crawl away she heard someone approaching from above. She rolled out of the way firing her crossbow.

The two Shadows deflected her crossbow darts. The archer quickly did a few handsprings and then jumped into the trees darting about trying to avoid being shot. She could see some of the Shadows trying to cut down her tree while a third came up after her. Mercy was still firing nearly taking off the limb she had been standing on. "Come on think! There has to be a way to get rid of one threat!" Artemis looked behind Mercy and saw a piece of smoldering metal. Loading her bow she took careful aim and fired.

Mercy ducked under the arrow not seeing it as a threat. She was about to retarget the young heroine when she heard a hissing sound coming from behind. Before she could turn the smoldering piece reignited into an explosion sending the woman rolling down the hill. The archer quickly zip lined out the tree shooting more arrows and pinned her to a tree with a bolo.

Artemis took off running for the cryopod only to have her hair shaved a bit and she felt blood dribbling down the back of her head. She tripped and stumbled on a hidden rock landing in a small pile of snow. Someone kicked her in the back trying to break her spine. "You shouldn't have come here little girl. Don't you know the Shadows always win?"

"Maybe I need to take a refresher!" Artemis shouted kicking hard and spraying snow in the Shadows face blinding them for a second. That was what was needed for Rocket to put them in force bubble with Mullah and fling them up into the cliff face knocking them out. "Thanks, I thought I was a goner."

"No problem, but how are we going to disconnect the pod and get him safely away? It's like the Gang Warfare meets the Blitz down there," Rocket pointed out. The two heroines heard the sounds of fighting going on. They hoped the others were okay. In the meantime they had to get Speedy's pod to safety.

Klarion was laughing at the sight of Avatar Raidon. His clothes were just so stupid! "If you think I'm afraid of poorly dressed ghost then you're in for a surprise. I'm the Lord of Chaos! Not even your baby elemental powers can stop me! Isn't that right Teekle?"

"Meow hiss!"

"Yeah, yeah I get it, don't underestimate the ghost. I can handle anything he can do no problem."

_"Railmaf eht pu egac!"_ Teekle let out a screech and jumped out the way before Zantana's spell could capture him. The familiar grew into its demonic form and started stalking the female magician. "_Part a ni railimaf eht eruces!" _Traps sprang from out the ground trying to snag Teekle's paws missing by inches. Klarion then started firing blasts of chaos magic at Zantana intent on destroying her.

"Coward, doubling up on an individual is dishonorable!" Raidon shouted creating a massive rock shield blocking the chaos magic. Raidon placed his palms on the ground sensing the magma below. With a mighty yell he bent the lava up out of the ground and into four rivers of fiery earth in the air. With a powerful blast he twisted the deadly river across the ground surrounding Klarion before encasing him and Teekle. He blew a cold front onto the lava rapidly cooling it trapping him inside.

Klarion and Teekle phased out of the rock panting hard. Both were slightly drained of magic and looked pissed off. Dark energy struck both Raidon and Zantana sending them flying towards the edge of the platform. Raidon summoned the snow turning it into an ice slide on the fly_. _The slide deposited them back on the platform where Zantana quickly created a magic forefield to protect them from the onslaught of the Witch Boy.

"Your baby magic is nothing compared to mine! That force field can't protect you for long and then Teekle will turn you into mincemeat!" Klarion laughed.

"_Mih gag!_ At least we don't have to listen to him talk, but he's right! I don't know how long I can hold him off. Do you have a plan to defeat him or not?"

"This coward and his pet shall learn not to mess with the Avatar!" Raidon growled. He bent and twisted his lower body creating a giant sink hole underneath Klarion who started hovering in the air. High pressure geysers' started spewing boiling hot water on Klarion scalding him badly.

"I've had just about enough of you two! Now the real fun begins!" Klarion started laughing manically. He cast a spell on his familiar causing Teekle to grow even bigger. As Zantana looked on she wondered how they were even going to stop him.

Kid Flash was doing his best not be blown off his platform as he raced around trying to hit the Brain, but the jarhead had plenty of defenses on his robotic form. Kid Flash found his foot stuck in the ground thanks to Brain creating several sinkholes. "This is not good, not good at all!"

"What's the matter little boy? Can you puny intellects not comprehend how impossible your situation is? Are you prepared for death? I can't wait to start dissecting you!" Brain informed him as he rolled over with several scalpels only for the strongest hurricane winds ever to send him tumbling backwards slamming into the trees and being caught in a giant water bubble.

"I find your philosophy of self mutilation and the carving up of healthy bodies to be pointless and serves no purpose in this world. Your spirit is grounded to the earth, you don't even have a spirit in my opinion," Yangchen spoke in a controlled voice firing rings of fire at Brain trying to burn him to bits.

The robot form deflected the fire blasts and sent a spark of lightening into the Air Nomads body. She jerked about in great pain as she lost control of her bending. Kid Flash yanked his foot out of the ground and dashed over grabbing Yangchen and pulling her away. He spun his arms as fast as he could creating some deadly air currents that knocked over a few trees impeding the Brain's movements, but not for long.

"I didn't know that ghosts could get hurt, are you okay lady um Miss Yangchen? Can you still fight?"

"I'm fine bender of speed. I have yet to meet an opponent that I couldn't defeat. He is only a brain, while I'm an a strong and powerful spirit," Yangchen informed Kid Flash as she stood up again calling upon the winds to clear the platform of all the fallen debris and turning into projectile missiles that both Kid Flash and Brain had to avoid. It seemed that Yangchen had forgotten who was on her side!

Aqualad was having difficulty working with Kurak whose bending prowess was unbelievable creating both a massive tsunami of water and a devastating rockslide at the same time and launching them at Ocean Master. Aqualad used his water bearers creating solid weapons to attack the evil Atlantian who jumped into the tsunami to avoid the rockslide. He used the power of the tsunami to send pulses of water at the two heroes. Kurak deflected the pulses with air blades while Kaldur dodged and shot out a stream of electrified water at Ocean Master hurting him greatly.

"Avatar Kurak, listen to me! Our duty is to contain and capture the Light, not kill them!"

"The only way to truly defeat your enemy is to actively shape your path boy! Letting him and the others live will only allow for further imbalance! We must totally defeat them!"

"That is not your choice to make! It's the current Avatar's Korra! She wouldn't want this!" Aqualad tried to tell Kurak, but he arrogant man was already attacking Ocean Master in close combat with flaming hands. Aqualad hurried in to protect him and hopefully stop him from slaying Ocean Master.

Miss Martian was amazed by Kyoshi's battling style. She had never seen someone so ferocious in battle. Kyoshi was using her powers to tear giant statues from walls and using air and fire together to fling the projectiles at Queen Bee. The evil dictator rolled out the way and tried to enthrall Kyoshi with her mental powers, but it was not working.

"Your attempts to take control of my mind are wasted. My will is stronger then any parlor trick. You call yourself a queen, but you are nothing, but a tyrant that must be destroyed."

"You have great power, but trust me when I say your make up has caused you to lose your mind!" Queen Bee retorted. She used her enthralling powers to call for downed Shadows and forced them to fight. Miss Martian shape shifted into a powerful dragon trying to squeeze them until they fell. When they started stabbing her she blew them back with her brain blast; her goal was to get closer to Queen Bee and shut her down before Kyoshi killed her.

Superboy and Roku were doing their best to avoid being harmed by Lex Luther. He had ripped off his suit to reveal a body armor that greatly enhanced his natural abilities and had enough weapons on it to go to war with a small country. Superboy charged forward intent on slamming his fist into his human's father's chest only to have a beam of kryptonite send him flying across the air. Roku summoned an air cushion to catch the child and set him back down on the ground.

"So, I was right about one thing, you don't care about me anymore then Superman did!"

"Please son, you're a powerful being and a great weapon, but when you have your own will your nothing, but a liability to me. Don't take it very personally," Lex chortled. He was chortling when Roku used his fire breath in combination with his rivers of flames from all his extremities. The flames licked at the suit partially melting it in places. Lex was in pain as he fired mini missiles at Roku who used water whips to slice them in half. The explosion sent him flying through the air nearly falling off the platform until he summoned a pillar of rock to catch him.

Roku broke off more chunks of rocks compressing them until they were a powerful dust storm. He bent the storm all over Lex trying to get into his lungs and force him to his knees, but the suit just popped a helmet over his head protecting them. Superboy ran as fast as he could tackling his human father and the two started wrestling on the ground. "Use your strengths to you advantage child! You attire is strong, but how will it hold up once I start combing all four elements at once?" Roku intoned as he got ready to attack again.

Robin wished he could laugh and joke, but as he used his escrima sticks to deflect Ra's poisoned sword he knew that this wasn't the time or place. He did a few back flips jumping into a tree and tossing several birdarangs, all which were cut in half. He climbed higher into the tree before launching himself into the air dropping smoke bombs and mini explosives. The explosion concussive waves were stronger then he anticipated and he got caught in the blast. His suit protected him, but he was about to hit a wall of solid rock!

An air scooter combined with a protective ice shield surrounded him gently depositing him on the ground. "That was hool! Korra said you were playful, but I never would have thought of doing watch out!" Robin, the self made usageaste warned as Ra's came at them again. The centuries old tyrant was quick on his feet and his physical attacks were too fast for him to keep up. The teen watched in awe as Ra's tried to get his bare hands around Aang's neck only for him to create rock armor to protect him.

"Your armor will only slow you down. We don't have to fight, I too care greatly about the earth. I'm trying to create a world that isn't overrun by those who would ruin its natural beauty. The planet can't support the unworthy."

"Who are you to decide who's worthy and who isn't? If you truly cared about the planet you wouldn't use violence and destruction to achieve your agendas," Aang responded calmly as he combined both water and air partially trapping Ra's in a mini iceberg. Ra's drew his sword slashing at Aang whose armor was ripped right off. He retaliated with a series of fire bombs that had an impact on Ra's burning several articles of his clothing and causing him to drop his sword. Robin slid across the ground kicking the weapon deep into a crevice. He spun around and then delivered a sharp kick to the side only to have him grab and twist his arm around trying to break it.

Aang used air to increase his speed using a compressed air slice to damage Ra's arm letting Robin go. Ra's broke free of his containment and pulled out some poisoned daggers and smiled. "The detective's protégé and a pacifist spirit of the Earth. Both of you are incredibly skilled, but neither one of you has the ability to defeat me. Still, I welcome the challenge."

"This is not good, not good at all."

Red Arrow was beginning to tire as he fired several different trick arrows at Savage. The man was simply unstoppable, not even being phased by foam, boxing, and explosive arrows. Avatar was using her newfound power to plantbend the trees having their roots shoot of the ground at alarming speeds striking him all over his body. Savage growled using his incredible strength to rip out the roots and cause the trees to fall.

"Not good, ah!" Red Arrow shouted trying to run out of the way of the falling tree, but he tripped over a rock and falling flat on his face. A dome of protective earth formed around him shielding him from the attack. He felt himself being sucked out of the dome and shooting into the air where he was levitating thanks to highly powerful air currents. "Avatar, Korra where are you!"

Avatar was locked in direct combat with Savage trying to use a multi elemental shield to block his attacks. She squatted, shifted and kicked upward striking Savage under his chin with her right foot. He snagged it ignoring the elements eating his skin trying to crush her foot. She brought her other leg down at angle striking him with flames and using her hands to change the snow to water high pressure steam burning his face. As he let go she rolled away a few feet away near the cliff edge. With a powerful leg thrust she sent a rockslide tumbling down towards Savage. She covered a few with ice and another with flames. Clenching her fists and pushing downward she increased their overall mass she used with her gravity bending to make them even heavier.

Savage laughed as he broke several boulders with his bare hands. He rode on top of others jumping from one boulder to another. He used his own strength to redirect the attack back uphill towards Avatar only to have Red Arrow shoot a super sticky arrow that held the attack in place. Savage ignored the barrage intent on killing Avatar. She used all her power to come at him with several different elemental attacks, but he seemed to glide all the way through them. He wrapped arms around her chest trying to break her in two. She screamed kicking and hitting him, no elements just brute strength trying to free herself. She couldn't even reach her boomerangs.

"You thought yourself the most powerful being on the planet. You believe that you are the solution to balancing a world of chaos and disorder, but you are nothing, but a child playing a game. You and your Spirits are relics of the past, that self-centered nature wish to keep the status quo, so by killing you I'm helping your world learn that only the strongest survive. Good-bye Avatar!" Savage whispered into her ear intending to snap her spine.

"_**Ahhhhhh! Someone help me please!" **_Avatar screamed, insider her the spirit fragments were trying to help her use the full power of Avatar State to survive, but her mind was to panicky to hear what they were trying to say. Savage was grinning as he got ready to snap her spine when something painful struck him in the back and started slicing up his skin. Someone drove their fist in the back of his head and by some astonishing feat of strength he was flung backwards over Red Arrow's shoulders with two sharp arrow tips driven into his elbow joints. Red Arrow threw an explosive keeping him disoriented and trapped for the time being.

Avatar got to her feet and used an earth line attack launching several twisted columns across the ground creating a twisted cage of earth that would hopefully slow him down. She condensed the water onto the columns creating icy pillars followed by a full raging ring of fire enhanced by air currents moving in closer and closer to swallow him up. "_**You thought to destroy the Avatar cycle. To escape punishment and kill the Guardian Spirits of the Five Nations? You're arrogance matches only your gull! We shall do what needs to be done to fulfill our promise!" **_Avatar got ready compress all the elements together to kill him, when someone grabbed her from behind twisting her to face him. She was suddenly looking into the unmasked eyes of Roy Harper. **"**_**Why are you stopping me? Don't they deserve to be punished?" **_

"No Avatar, Korra stop this! You're not a murderer! Don't let the Spirits control you! Killing the Light won't let restore balance to me or Speedy. I don't know if this is some sort of test from the Spirits or what you truly want, but please listen to me. I know you, I care for you. You helped me through a dark time showing me that revenge wasn't going to make me feel any better. You said the entire past Avatars had wisdom to share, what is your wisdom? What do you want to do to restore balance?" he demanded trying to get her to focus on his words. "Please Korra, answer me."

Avatar looked into his eyes and let his words penetrate her soul. The Spirits were calming down and letting their anger subside. They had initially believed drastic action was called for with these seven, but because Korra was showing restraint they were ready to share a secret with her, the secret of how to use energybending. "_**My wisdom **__is that while brute strength is powerful, the power of friends and teamwork can accomplish anything. Red Arrow, Roy, I know what I have to do. There's a way to restore balance to you and your twin without taking their lives so to speak. I need you and the others to pin down the Light in a circle. Keep them from moving long enough for me to let the Spirits help me out."_

"I can do that. Guys, new plan help the past Avatars trap their opponents and bring them to the center platform. Be ready to protect them. Artemis, Rocket, move Speedy's pod to the center as well," Red Arrow shouted. Placing his mask back on he notched a few arrows and nodded at her. "Ready?"

_ "Ready."_

Klarion was having a grand time using his chaos magic to play around with Raidon and Zantana. At the moment he was playing his version of ping pong using them as them as the ball, while he batted them around with his magic. "Hee, hee, this is the most fun I've had in weeks! I just love playing with my new toys! See Teekle, I told you there was nothing to worry about. I can handle these losers."

"Meow, hiss, reow!" Teekle warned the Witch Boy not to get compliant, but Klarion didn't heed the warning. Big mistake as Zantana took a chance to act instead of react. Her training session with Fate a few days before had taught her a few useful spells.

"_Fortuna fates seal thy evil!" _Zantana called out, casting her spell as she was upside down. Two golden magic circles appeared trapping the familiar and witch zapping them of their magic powers. Both Raidon and she were dropped onto the ground where she handspring upright casting another spell trapping them into ankh shape shackles. "Raidon, do it!"

"Let us see you escape the fires of punishment this time monster!" Raidon summoned more lava from underground swirling it all around until the boy was encased in it. Using air he cooled it down only to add several layers of ice and earth dotted with powerful flames to keep him trapped. With a mighty breeze he deposited Klarion in the center where Zantana transported both of them as they waited for the others to join them.

Brain was next to fall as Yangchen used air strikes to tear and erode his protection off his robotic form. Kid Flash darted in close and managed to hit a few buttons deactivating his motors so Brain couldn't move. Brain was sucked underground and popped back up on the center platform where he was trapped in a water dome waiting for Yangchen and Kid Flash to arrive.

Aqualad and Ocean Master were locked in a water battle. Ocean Master was using water spells to attack and defend himself against Aqualad's hard water constructs. He grinned as he managed to hit Aqualad in a critical spot on his leg causing the team leader to fall. He lashed out to rip off his arm only to be countered by a surge of electricity zapping him. Aqualad ignored his pain kicking his opponent in the side twice and pressing his charged hand into Ocean Masters back trying to take him down.

"I've had just about enough of you stupid brat! Let's see how you like being stabbed!" Ocean Master told him whipping out his trident and spearing the teen in the stomach. He was about to grind it around when a fissure opened up beneath him causing him to lose his balance. A funnel of fire blew out of the ground forming a flaming cage all around the rogue Atlantian. "Ahh it burns!"

"Trust me it's going to get a lot hotter once I'm through with you!" A swirling vortex of boiling water formed around Ocean Master creating a chocking steam that blinded the Light member as he was transferred to the central platform. "Are you coming Water Tribe Child?"

"Atlantian and yes."

Kyoshi used her fans to blow gusts of powerful wind lifting Queen Bee high into the air. Miss Martian used her psychic abilities to pin the tyrant's limbs to her side. The imprisoned queen thrashed about trying to use her enthralling abilities to help get her free. "Kyoshi, if you have a way to keep her in place you might want to do it. I don't know how long I can hold her with her struggling like this!"

"Believe me strange child, this woman isn't going anywhere!" Kyoshi said. The female warrior used flaming circles to imprison the woman and then created pillars of earth and chains of deadly ice to suspend Queen Bee on the central platform. Kyoshi took a running leap using the air to help control her descent as she landed next to her prey with Miss Martian floating in nearby using her psychic talents to keep Queen Bee under control.

Superboy and Luther were locked in hand to hand combat. Luther was trying to tear off Superboy's arms while Superboy tried to kick him in the groin. The half Kryptonian teen head butted his foe before tossing him over his shoulder. Luther didn't have a chance to recover as Superboy rammed him into the ground. Roku created several fire whips melting more armor until it was slag. Roku then bent the earth around his target creating a compact ball of earth that Luther couldn't escape. A blast of cold air was all that was needed to push him where he was suppose to go.

The last two Lights were tricky to get under control, but Robin and Red Arrow were sly. Robin managed to twist about and finally grab Ra's sword driving it through the League of Shadows leader shoulder and cape pinning him to ground so Aang could trap him as he once did Ozai only with an air cage to keep him under control. Red Arrow used a quantum arrow combo with Avatar's fire and earth bending to maneuver Savage to the central platform where Artemis and Rocket were awaiting the rest of the team.

All seven Light members were now trapped in a circle as all the past Avatars plus Korra placed their hands on their heads and heart. Their eyes glowed white as they attempted to carry out justice. _**"I/we would advice not struggling. You're corrupted spirits are strong, but we are stronger. We won't allow your spirits to corrupt ours.**_" The Light started shouting as they started to glow different colors while all the Avatars glowed white. Young Justice watched as the evil inside the captives tried to take over the past Avatar's spirits. It was a battle of wills as the white tried to keep the other lights at bay, but evil was slowly winning.

"Korra, don't give up! You can't let them win!" Artemis cheered on her teammate.

"You can do it girlfriend just believe in yourself!" Rocket added.

Flashbacks appeared in Korra's mind. She saw herself with her parents and Master Katara in the compound learning more about bending. She was on Air Temple Island enjoying a meal with Tenzin and his family. She was pro bending with Mako and Bolin and then fighting Equalists with Lin Bei Fong. Hanging out with Asami and riding Naga. Meeting the League and hanging out with her Young Justice friends. Spending time with Master Tornado and getting close to Red Arrow. The memories surged through her giving her strength to fight off the evil spirits.

A white light shot into the air as golden energy streamed out of the Lights body collecting itself into her water pendant. Her own body started glowing gold as she sparkled with an inner light. Finally, her pendant was filled and the other avatars reentered her body. The Light was released as Avatar fainted into Red Arrow's arms.

The Light looked very weak and were feeling drained. At the moment they couldn't access their powers or strengths. As they struggled to their feet to attack Young Justice combined their talents with the Spirits to send them flying far away. The League would pick them up hopefully, but right now they needed to take the bioship to the Watchtower and get help for Speedy and Avatar.

It was a few hours later and the team of heroes had gathered to compare notes. The Light had managed to escape once more even in their weakened state. It was a serious blow, but Green Lantern Hal had informed the League that John Stewart and the Guardians had uncovered evidence of the missing sixteen hours. He'd be back on Earth by next week to share what he found so that was good.

Young Justice was being treated in the infirmary as their mentors asked them questions about what had happened. They were blown away by the description of the battle, but were still confused by what the Spirits and Korra had actually done to the Light. Dr. Fate and Atom were examining the glittering pendant trying to figure out what it contained.

Green Arrow, Red Arrow, and Black Canary had gathered in one of the recovery rooms watching as the original Roy Harper was defrosted and slowly brought back to life. They couldn't believe that he was here and despite the obvious amputation to his arm they were happy he was in relatively good shape.

"I can't believe that Cadmus would cut off his arm. Why would they do something like that?" Green Arrow whispered.

"They probably did it to get a lot of genetic material so they could create me. Either that or he tried to escape; I don't really have memories of being in a pod."

"Roy, you have to stop blaming yourself for actions beyond your control. You didn't ask for any of this. You should be proud of finding him."

"I am Dinah, but please don't call me that. I can't keep living his life now that we found him. I don't know what my future is now, but at least I won't be living a lie anymore."

Green Arrow and Black Canary were about to talk to him when the doors opened letting in more guests. Young Justice walked over to Red Arrow asking how he was doing while the Trinity joined by Red Tornado and Dr. Fate discussed what they had learned.

"So what exactly is contained in that pendant? What did Korra take from the Light?"

"As far as I can tell it appears to be purified quintessence, life energy. The amount inside this small pendant is staggering considering how much it totals too. I have no idea though why she would bend it," Dr. Fate explained.

"Korra has yet to awaken, the acts of having the Spirits control her body and energybend the quintessence has left her unconscious. I fear that we won't know what it's for awhile," Red Tornado admitted.

"Is she going to be okay?"

"According to our instruments she just needs rest to recover her strength. She'll be okay in the meantime we need to concentrate on helping Speedy recover. He's been frozen for three years and there could be some damage to his internal organs. We'll monitor him of course, but it could be awhile before he awakens," Wonder Woman said.

Before more questions could be asked the doors slid open again. Everyone looked in surprise as Korra stood there. Superman started to move towards her to help her when Batman held him back and indicated towards her glowing white eyes. She was in the Avatar State again and by the humming in the air it was the Spirits in control again.

Nobody moved as she walked over and took the pendant back from Dr. Fate and approached both Speedy and Red Arrow. She bent a low level flame and started to bring it over the unconscious boy, when Green Arrow grabbed her arm. "What do you think you're doing?"

"_**Peace archer; we are only keeping our promise to Red Arrow and his twin. No harm will come to either one, allow us to continue," **_the Spirits/Korra said. GA let her go as they watched her use firebending to warm up the body. A gentle layer of dirt was then added mixed with water to heal his outside as a gentle breeze purified his insides. Pouring the quintessence over her hands as she tenderly started moving the life force throughout Speedy's body.

Superman and Superboy could tell she was using his chi pathways to fix any damage. There was nothing she could do to regrow the missing limb, but before their eyes the fifteen year old aged to eighteen as the energy formed a prosthetic limb. With her hands still glowing she placed them on Red Arrow's chest circulating the energy through his body and slightly altering his DNA. His hair darkened and grew out, his body becoming slightly slimmer and tanner and his eyes becoming blue green. She then placed her hands on both their heads as her eyes flashed white. Red Arrow could feel his memories of the past three years flowing into Speedy and his own early memories being unlocked.

Finally Korra dropped her hands and turned to face the group. _**"It is done. As promised, we have restored balance to these two twins." **_

"I don't understand what did you do exactly to them?" Kid Flash asked curiously.

"_**The Light stole three years of Roy Harper's life and forced another to live a lie controlling his fate. Because Korra was strong enough to resist the urge to kill them instead we collectively took three years from them. The process has left them weak and for a time unable to use their gifts, but they will recover. Using the energy we have given back the time stolen to the original and made the second one a fraternal twin so he may be free of their curse. Both are now able to live their lives as they see fit."**_

"Poetic justice if you ask me," Artemis said and they others agreed.

"_**Yes, we will return at the designated time to take Korra home. Please make these last few days memorable. She deserves it and will need her rest if she is to face the Revolution and Amon. Red Arrow, Korra's private offer still stands, the choice is yours. Until then goodbye."**_ The Spirits let Korra go and she sank into Red Arrows arms, curling protectively into them. The teams were so busy dealing with their two patients they didn't have time to focus on the last bit from the spirits.

The last few days of being in the Young Justice World were some of the most memorable ones for Korra. She was really going to be sad when she left. At least something good happened on Tuesday. As soon as she arrived from school Red Tornado informed her and Connor that Naga was in labor.

"She is, oh my I got to get down there right now! Oh, this is exciting! Come on Connor, its time!" Korra exclaimed dragging the boy down to the lower levels. Zantana started calling the others while M'gann got warm blankets, hot water and other things she thought that new born pups would like.

Wolf was very tense and on edge as Korra and Conner entered the den. He was growling showing his teeth and ready to snap at two, but Connor whispered softly assuring him they were only there to make sure his mate was alright and the pups arrived safely. "It's going to be okay boy. Don't worry; I'm sure Korra's done something like this before. Right?"

Korra bent a rock shelter over the den and started gathering water that she was using to ease the pain from the contractions. "Not exactly, Connor. Master Katara taught midwife skills, but there weren't any expecting females in the compound. Still between your senses and my bending this is sure to be a smooth delivery. You doing okay girl?"

"Howl, pant awhooo pant," Naga lightly growled. She was in so much pain. Her body arched as another wave of contractions hit. Wolf knelt next to her and pushed a water ball closer so she could drink up. He nuzzled her and licked her face encouragingly. Naga turned to lick him when another contraction hit and she yelped out in pain.

"It's okay Naga, the first baby is coming. Connor, is there problems with the pup in birth canal? I need to know if I need to reach in and pull it out."

"The pups a large one, all four of them are large by the looks of it. I'm not sure if any of them can slide out. Oh the canal's stretching here comes the first one. Its being pinched you need to get it!"

"On it, okay girl don't push until I tell you. There that's right, I've got my hands, carefully rotating and gently moving it along, he's out! The first one is out. Wolf, get over here and start stimulating him before attaching him to a teat!"

"Woof!"

"Okay, girl do you think you can push the other ones out? Alright, here comes another round, do you see any problems Connor?"

"No, the next two are a bit smaller. Okay they're coming fast be ready and you got them! Okay, all that's left is to get the runt out and make sure the afterbirth is delivered. Man this is the grossest thing I've ever done."

"Stop whining, birth is the most beautiful and natural experience in life! Okay Naga last one and I got him! Okay just finish cleaning him up and I'll get the afterbirth for you to feed on. Man, these pups are about the size of two months old no wonder you had problems. Its okay girl they're all okay. Congratulations girl, you have four healthy pups!"

Both parents woofed in agreement as they started tending to their little brood of rambunctious pups. There were two boys and two girls. They all had yellow eyes, ivory white fur and big appetites. The first one looked exactly like his father except for his long and stronger looking front legs and paws. The first female had Wolf's ears and eyes and tail, but the rest of her body was exactly built like her mom. The second female was smaller with a big chest and one wolf ear and mussel. Her hindquarters were very lean. The little runt had a silver belly streak and his mom's face. His tail was nice and bushy. All four were eagerly making whimpers as they guzzled down milk. Wolf wrapped himself around his mate and kept the pups warm.

"I think they'll do just fine, they just need to gain some strength. Do you want to help name them?"

"I might not be the best one for names, why don't you use traditional names from the Water Tribe?"

"Hmm, Naga, Wolf do you mind if I name the pups? No, well okay, I'm naming the first big guy Nanook, it means bear. The female with the wolf ears I'm calling her Kallik, means lightning and the other female Silaluk which means storm. The little runt is called Taqqiq meaning moon. Do you like those names?"

The pups responded with happy woofs and the parents gave a knowing look. Connor used his phone to take some pictures and they left the family to bond. They had to share the news with the rest and what had been decided about their future. As expected the girls were all gushing over the pictures of the pups and the boys were commenting on how strong they looked. Captain Marvel, who had rushed over when he heard the news, wanted to play with the pups, but was told they needed to bond with their parents. Everyone was really happy and couldn't wait to see them in person, but it was Black Canary who asked the difficult question.

"Have you two decided what you're going to do with this little family? Will Naga be staying here with Wolf or Wolf going with Naga?"

"No, that's not the plan. Korra and I, we touched their spirits. Wolf is my spirit guide and he knows he needs to stay with me, help me on my road to finding my place. The same goes for Naga being with Korra. It wouldn't be right to separate them. So with the parents we came up with a compromise."

"What sort of compromise?"

"Nanook will be staying with his father. He resembles Wolf the most and is the alpha of the brood. He can grow strong here. With your technology you can synthesize the milk, his mother's fur and such. He won't forget his mom and besides they inherited her spiritualness so they'll be able to communicate over the distance with one another."

"Why not leave a little female as well? Wouldn't that be fair?" M'gann asked.

"Wolf doesn't think he can handle two pups and the females are more polar bear dog then wolf. It would be better if they stayed with their mother. If they change their mind then we'll let Silaluk stay with him. They're only a couple hours old and we have a few days left. We'll make the right choice later if we have to including any vet care we want to give them. In the meantime let's celebrate a successful delivery and the happy couple."

"Yeah party central! Let's dance!" Wally shouted and the others agreed. Soon a party was underway and everyone was having fun including a newly released Roy who was starting to integrate himself in with Young Justice. Red Arrow was showing him around and answering his questions. He gave Korra a look and knew they be talking about something later.

Korra's last day of school was bittersweet. She had gotten her midterm grades back and was very pleased she got an A in all her subjects except sociology where she got a B. It was still validation on how much she had changed. She managed to control her emotions as she said goodbye to Wendy and Marvin. She accepted Mr. Carr praise and was delight when he gave her extra copies of her texts and a few other books for her to keep up her studies. She actually hugged him and thanked him for everything he had done. As she took one last look at Happy Harbor High she knew that she would never forget it.

The night she was packing up her room and stuff. Batman and Superman had wanted her to leave a lot of her stuff behind, but Wonder Woman and some others pointed out that if the Spirits okayed it some her prized possessions could come. She gave most of her clothes to Zantana, but kept a few prized outfits. She also was taking some of favorite foods, books, and music with her. She was a bit disappointed that she couldn't take a TV and computer with her, but considering neither would work it didn't matter. At least she was keeping her modified pro bending uniform. With one last look around her cave room she hurried to the central hub to say goodbye to all her friends.

When Korra entered the central hub she was surprised to see a party waiting for her. Young Justice along with their mentors and even Speedy was there waiting to celebrate with her. Naga was already there woofing in delight as Wolf groomed her. Their pups were playing at their feet, yapping excitedly seeing all the decorations and people for the first time. "This is all for me? I can't believe that you guys would do something like this. It's incredible!"

"Hey, girl we couldn't just send you back without throwing you a killer sendoff. It wouldn't be right and I doubt you want to miss out on this mega chocolate cake," Raquel told her handing her a huge piece.

"Besides, after everything we've been through in the past three months it nice to let our hair down and have a little fun," Zantana admitted playfully.

"So who's up for a little dancing? Time to cut a rug!" Wally hollered earning laughs. Korra grabbed his arm and twisted him around. Music started playing and soon everyone was having fun dancing and sharing food. There was a lot of talk and helpful advice about how to deal with Amon and his Equalists, but unfortunately no ideas on how to prevent her bending from being stolen.

About thirty minutes before the Spirits scheduled arrival Korra was sitting down as the team presented her with a farewell gift. "You guys didn't have to get me anything. What is it?"

"Why don't you open up and see? I hope you like it; we really worked hard on it!" M'gann babbled happily.

Korra tore off the wrapping and was speechless as she looked a beautifully crafted scrapbook. There were pictures of all her friends hanging out, on missions or training. They had each written quotes and added some special touches or pieces to remind her of their time together. Tears filled her eyes and she hugged each of them thanking them over and over for such a thoughtful gift.

"That is not the only present for you. I have something for you as well. I never knew the joys of being a mentor until you arrived. I hope that my teachings will help you become a great Avatar. This is my gift to you," Red Tornado said handing her a small box. Inside was a beautiful sapphire water droplet necklace. He gently placed it around her neck and she hugged him and gave him a kiss.

"Master Tornado, you were the best airbending teacher I could ask during my stay here. Thank you everyone, I have something for you as well. As member of the Southern Water Tribe, we value friendship and family ties above anything else so that we may survive. It took me a while, but I made all of you authentic water tribe bands, so that you will always remember me."

"Your gift is greatly appreciated Korra. We won't ever forget you and if the fates are kind we will see you again some day."

"You have grown from the impulsive arrogant teenager we first encountered into a more open minded and mature individual. You still have a ways to go when it comes to mastering your emotions and maybe hand to hand combat, but all of us have a feeling you'll be alright," Superman told her and she smiled at that.

"Thank you for all your kind words. I admit that when I first came here I was sullen and frustrated. I didn't want to admit that I needed to change and grow. I thought I could just muscle my way through everything and be the best Avatar ever with just bending. All of you helped me realize that it's not a weakness to ask for help or that opening up to my spiritual side would make me lose myself. I'm a better person because each of you shared with me your wisdom and ideals. I can only hope that I can use the lessons I learned here to help Amon and his followers realize that they don't need to use violence to help their cause."

"It will be a difficult road to change the minds of stubborn people, but I believe that you are stubborn enough to get through to them," Aquaman replied.

"That's for sure. I wonder were Red Arrow is? I thought he be here to say goodbye," Green Arrow mused. Everyone looked around wondering where he was too. They didn't think he was going to miss his chance to say goodbye.

"I'm here and I'm going to say goodbye, but not to Korra," a voice said quietly. Red Arrow entered the room in civilian wear carrying two large suitcases and a backpack full of his belongings with his bow and quiver strapped to his back. Everyone looked at him confused, but Korra understood at once.

"You're coming with me aren't you? I didn't think you would accept my offer."

"Wait a just a minute, what's going on? Roy, are you really leaving us to go with her?" Robin asked in disbelief.

"You're trading the twenty first century and modern connivances to go to a world that hasn't even invented TV? Dude that's crazy!"

"Crazy or not it's his life, his choice Wally."

"Red Arrow, Roy are you sure about this? There's no turning back if you do go," Green Arrow started to say, when he was interrupted.

"Kilchii. My name isn't Roy that belongs to my twin. I chose to honor our Navajo heritage. My new name means red boy and it's symbolic of me starting my new life. I know that you're all shocked by this, but please hear me out. Everything I thought I knew about me was a lie and since finding out all I could think about was finding Roy, making things right for taking over his life even if I didn't know about it. I never thought about what I would do after that. Who I would be or what I would do. I need to find my own way in life, my own path to who I want to become. Korra's offered me a chance to go with her and I've accepted, but not because I'm running away from you all. I need a fresh start in place where the Light can't use me against the people I care about. To give Roy a real chance to bond with each of you and become the hero he's meant to be. I will miss all of you a lot, but I can't stay in place with so many memories or with people who think they know me better then myself. I need to find myself and I think I can do that with Korra. Do you understand Ollie, Dinah?"

"We understand Ro I mean Kilchii and know that you have our blessing. We'll miss you as well. I hope that you find what you're looking for," Black Canary said hugging him.

"Don't forget you'll always be part of our family no matter where you are. In my eyes you'll always be a hero," Green Arrow told him shaking his hand and patting him on the back. Roy and Kilchii also shook hands and wished each other luck.

On cue, an elemental portal opened up and hovering in the air was Yue joined by Agni and Amaterasu. Hei Bai and Ferrum were standing on the sides of the portal.

"Greetings Avatar, Naga, and everyone. We've come to take you home Korra. We have been watching you from afar and our very proud of all you have accomplished. You still have a ways to go to be a fully realized Avatar, but we are confident that you will succeed," Yue told her.

"Thank you again for all your help. It was greatly appreciated," Agni added.

"To answer the unspoken question the tech can come with her. I have a very strong hunch it will help in the near future," Ferrum said.

Hei Bai roared his sentiment and Naga responded in kind. Amaterasu smiled and gave Kilchii a warm look. "Young man, we are aware of your choice to return with Korra and you should know that the chances of ever returning to your world are quite small. Still I can tell by the look in your eyes that you have made up your mind. We welcome you to our world and we will watch over you while you settle. I hope that with your help Korra can accomplish her mission. The time to leave is now."

With one last heartfelt goodbye Korra and Kilchii climbed onto Naga with their bags with the pups going with them. Wolf and Nanook nuzzled her goodbye and they all walked through the portal and towards home.

Night had fallen and everyone had gathered in dinning room to eat dinner. The air was tense and everyone was quite. They were all anxious for Korra to come home that night. Asami looked at Mako who touched her hand reassuring her that he was there for her. Just then a bright column of light was seen outside. As quickly as it came it vanished and everyone was running outside, cheering as they saw Korra riding Naga up the path towards the temple.

"Korra, you're back! We missed you so much!" Jinora shouted gliding over to the girl.

"Naga it's so good to see you again! Oh are these your puppies? They look so cute!" Ikki said jumping up and down.

Meelo landed on her head and bit it gently as she dislodged him. He wrapped his arms around her hugging her tightly. "We missed you so much! We were worried about what the spirits did to you. Hey, who's this guy?"

"Korra! Man, are we glad to see you!" Bolin shouted

"You look amazing, hey where did you get those boomerangs?" Asami questioned.

"Where have you been exactly? Who did you bring with you?" Mako asked.

"Korra, I'm alighted to see you once more. When the spirits told me that they had taken you away I feared the worst."

"Tenzin give the girl a chance to speak already. She's just returned and you're bombarding her with questions!"

"I'd listen to you're wife Tenzin. They'll be plenty of time for answers once we get inside."

"Thanks Chief Bei Fong, but I first want to introduce my companion. Everyone, I like you to meet Kilchii Harper also known as Red Arrow. He's my boyfriend I guess you could say," Korra said shocking everyone including Mako who couldn't understand. Kilchii shook their hands and helped Korra off Naga along with the pups. "Oh Tenzin, I have something to show you. Watch this!" She used airbending to pull him towards her surprising him. She then turned to Lin and used her gravity bending to hold her down. "Pretty awesome huh? Not only did I unlock my airbending, but I'm developing a new sub bending for air called gravity bending!"

"Whoa that is so amazing! You have to teach us that!"

"You must have a good story to tell. We were just sitting down for dinner. Why don't you come in and share with us everything that's happened in the last few days?"

"Sure Pema, but it's been three months for me. Okay, everyone stop talking at once! I'll tell you everything starting with how I learned that Councilman Tarlok was Yakon son and how I nearly died if not for Naga and the Spirits intervention." For the next two and half hours between several interruptions and explanations Korra and Kilchii told their story astonishing everyone. She showed them her souvenirs. Kilchii showed them his skills and promised to further explain his origins later. For now it was time to get some rest. Tomorrow everything would resume.

Amon had also seen the light and knew the Avatar had returned. He gathered all his followers telling them that tomorrow the Revolution would take control of Republic City and equalize all the benders saving the Avatar for last. Once she was a non bender they would force her to what they wanted and the world would be a better place. It was going to be quite the showdown and no one knew who would be victorious.


	6. Equalist Oppurtunity

The sun had just risen an hour ago on Air Temple Island and while most of the inhabitants were asleep, Kilchii was outside looking at Republic City, taking in its majestic beauty, the sparkling bay and observing the lemurs and air bison flittering about as they enjoyed their breakfast. This place had a calm serene feeling. It was still strange to be here and he was thankful for the information, such as language and customs, the Guardian Spirits had downloaded into his mind as he passed through the portal. He and Korra could still speak and read English for private chats, but it was easier for him to communicate with everyone if he spoke in their native tongue.

"This is a beautiful place, this world is amazing, different then anything I've ever seen before. I can see why Korra wants to protect it so much," he whispered to himself. He heard footsteps approaching him. He turned and was not really surprise to see Mako. "Good morning Mako. I guess it's true what Korra said, you rise with the sun huh?"

"Yeah I'm a morning person, I didn't think I would see you this early. Shouldn't you be asleep, recovering from your trip?"

"I couldn't sleep with all the lemurs' chitterling, besides I wanted to get a good look at this place in the daylight. It's not something I've ever seen before. This city, this nation, the entire world is going to take some time to adjust to, but I'm a fast learner. I'm confident that I'll find a niche soon. As long as Korra and the rest of you guys are there to help me adjust, I know I can find my own path."

"What path is that exactly Kilchii or is it Red Arrow? Having two names must be pretty confusing."

"Mako, is there something you want to say to me? Then why don't you stop tiptoeing around and just get it off your chest before you burn up."

"I'm just having trouble understanding why you came here or what reasons you're with Korra. You don't strike me as her type and for that matter aren't you a little young for her? You said it yourself your only three years old right?"

"Chronologically yeah, but physically and mentally I'm eighteen. Besides, who are you to judge about age consider that while Korra is seventeen, her spirit is thousands of years old. Its one of the thing we have in common."

"How much could you two possibly have in common considering the circumstances of how you met? You've only spent three months together in a completely different world. How do I know that you didn't use some sort of tech to trick her? I mean you were, (what's the word you used?), cloned from another being right? That means you're not natural, just a copy of someone else! It doesn't make sense to me why she chose you!"

"I'm not a clone anymore! I'm my own person thanks to her. Even if I was still a clone the circumstances of my birth don't dictate who I am or what I can do with my life! You know I'm getting a little tired of this interrogation. I don't understand why you are being so mean to me when I haven't done anything to you personally. I've may have only known her for three months, but you've been her compeer not much longer have you?"

"That's beside the point. Because I've known Korra longer I know what kind of person she is, what she likes and what she doesn't. You're an impressive hero I'm sure and I know you were kind to her during her time there, but she needs to be with someone from her own world who won't hurt her or hold her back from her destiny."

"Who are you to decide that for her? You're not her boyfriend so stop acting like it! Korra's not the same girl she was before the Spirits intervention. She's grown and changed a lot. I don't just mean with her bending, she's more opened minded and doesn't let her emotions control her. She thinks things through now instead of just powering her way through her problems."

"I understand she's different then when I last saw her that was the point of sending her to your world wasn't it? I just think…"

"Mako, that's enough!" a voice said from behind him. He turned to see Bolin standing there looking at him upset. "I understand how you feel really I do. Korra's an amazing girl even if she wasn't the Avatar. I was upset that we didn't click, it hurt a lot that she thought of me as only a brother figure, but I'm okay with that now. I know you have feelings for Korra still, but their moot now. If you keep fighting for a girl you've already lost your going to lose the relationship that you do have with Asami. She's a fantastic person who loves you and respects you. Her strengths are similar to yours and she helps makes up for the weakness in your personality so to speak. Are you really going to throw all that way because of some latent jealousy?"

"He's right you know Mako. I admit when I first saw her I didn't think much of her. She messed up big time on our first mission and I wasn't above getting in her face. She got angry and stormed off, but you what? She needed to be challenged, to have someone stand up to her and confront her. It helped her realize what she needed was help. We spent a lot of time together and I don't mean just training or missions. We challenged each other, helping each other deal with our problems and I really care for her. Our bond may be new, but it's real. You don't have to like me, but you should at least respect Korra's decision. Take my advice; don't ruin the relationship you have with someone you really love by obsessing over what you don't have. It will ruin your life," Kilchii told him.

"I have to agree with him bro. Neither of us was meant to be more then a friend with her and that's okay. Besides, Asami isn't that bad of a catch is she?"

"No, she's not. She's a wonderful person and I haven't been fair to her lately. I should really go apologize for the way I've been acting. Are you two going to head in for some breakfast?"

"We'll be inside in a minute. I think we'll just watch the sun rise a bit longer," Bolin told his brother. Watching him go inside to find Asami and make things right made him smile. He turned to Kilchii and decided to try and welcome him. "So, why don't you tell me more about what it's like being a superhero? What kind of adventures did you do? Oh what's its like being in space? Oh tell me more about the food! I found those cookies you brought amazing!" Laughing the two started talking.

Korra and Asami were helping Pema prepare for breakfast while the kids set the table. Lin and Tenzin were having a private discussion asking not to be disturbed. Pema winced as the baby kicked harder then normal inside her. She had been feeling a great deal of pain for the last few days and was wondering if she was about to go into labor soon.

"Pema, you really should sit down. You're not looking well," Asami said guiding her to a chair.

"No, I'm fine the baby is just very active. I can handle getting breakfast ready."

"Pema, you need to be off your feet this close to your due date. Are you in any pain? I wish I had brought some pain medicine back with me to help ease your discomfort."

"Its okay Korra, I've been pregnant before, I can handle it. Oww! Oh, but some hot tea would be nice. Could you brew me some?"

"Sure, Asami could you get some tea leaves? I'll get the water boiling," Korra told her. Asami nodded and started pulling out some leaves, but stopped when she heard Korra clearing her throat. "Asami, I owe you a big apology."

"An apology? For what, I don't understand?"

"For trying to steal Mako from you before. I didn't mean to complicate your relationship with him. He's a good guy, a great bender and loyal friend, but he's not mine. He's yours and I should have respected that sooner. I had a crush on Mako because he was the first real guy I met outside the compound, but it took talking to M'gann and Zantana for me to realize that I really wasn't in love with him, not the way you are. I will always care for Mako as a friend because that's what he is to me. So again I want to apologize for any problems I may have caused."

"Thank you for saying that. I wanted to hate you for when I learned about the kiss, I was so angry, but not anymore. People make mistakes when their in love or think they are. I made some mistakes as well; I should have tried to talk with you more about your feelings for him. At the very least Mako and I needed to be more honest with each other. I forgive you and I wish you luck with Kilchii. He's different then anyone I've ever met and that's why you two have such a great relationship. I hope that you two will know only happiness."

"Thanks Asami, I hope that you and Mako work out your problems. You deserve a happy ending."

"It's nice to see you girls getting along again. You two have finally learned what I did when I confessed my love for Tenzin. Love is about growing closer and sacrificing for others. You have to be willing to forgive when others make mistakes. That's what makes you stronger. I'm feeling better let's get breakfast on the table. I want to talk to Tenzin about what he and Lin were discussing."

Breakfast was a much quieter then normal. Tenzin was looking nervous and Lin was very apprehensive. No one was really eating their food. Finally Tenzin spoke, "I know that everyone is concerned what's going to happen next now that the Spirits truce is over. The Equalists have no doubt been plotting something big these past few days. I've convened an emergency meeting of the Council to try to discuss a possible plan with dealing with the Equalists. Since their brazen attack at the Pro Bending Arena combined with their kidnapping of Councilman Tarlok things have escalated to a point where there might be no return."

"Amon and his forces have only grown stronger, inspiring fear and terror in the city. Republic City is completely divided over this issue. Many benders have been attacked and non benders hurt in riots and conflicts. I fear that a battle is coming. One that we might not be able to win, Tenzin I urge you and the Council to call in the United Forces to help reestablish order," Lin urged.

"Lin, I'm not sure that will send the right message. If we respond in force to the Equalists then we prove their point that benders are above others. The leaders of this city need to decide how we can handle this diplomatically. There still might be time to undo the damage Tarlok caused."

"Do you really believe your pacifist ways are going to help anyone? Amon has stripped people of their bending and you think there won't be retaliation? The time for action is now!"

"No, Tenzin's right Lin. When I was at school I studied history of both civil and political revolutions while studying different wars, unrest as well as the governments that popped up and how these conflicts were solved. Some of their greatest humanitarians brought about change not through violent action, but peaceful talks, demonstrations and marches. Gandhi, King, and people like Betty Williams and Peter Bensen brought about change that affect the world for decades to come. I want to talk with the Council, try to convince them that there are other ways to dealing with this problem. I want to have a press conference were I can talk to Amon and his followers, convince them that I can bring about change if they give me a chance. Please let me come with you."

"No, Korra it's too dangerous. Amon knows that you've returned and you'd be too big of a target if you went to City Hall. Right now you should stay here and help your friend get acquainted with the island. Lin is staying behind to help watch out for Pema and the kids. I know you want to help, but right now you need to stay safe. I'll be back soon take care."

"Lin, would you help me back to my room please? I'm feeling a bit tired. Oh and could you give Meelo a bath later please, he's filthy," Pema requested as the former chief of police helped the pregnant woman down the hall to her room. Meelo was nipping at their heels asking lots of questions and generally making trouble by getting underfoot.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm going to City Hall whether Tenzin wants me there or not. Amon and his Equalists are going to do something big I'm sure of it. I need to try to defuse the situation before it blows up. Who's with me?"

"We've got your back, no problems. Well the car is in the garage still, I'll grab the keys."

"We'll be right there. Hey Kilchii, you need any help carrying your equipment to the car?"

"Actually, I think it would be better if you stayed here Kilchii." Kilchii frowned and the boys discreetly left giving the couple some space to talk privately. "Please, before you say anything just listen okay? Right now, Amon doesn't know you're here and we need to keep that a secret for now. If you come with me to City Hall you're going to expose yourself at the wrong time. I just want you to be safe."

"I know your right it's just frustrating. I want to be able to help in some way. You and I both know something big is about to happen."

"Which is why you should stay here and help prepare in case of an attack or if we have no choice, but to abandon the temple. It's true that the White Lotus and Lin are here, but most of the people on this island are pacifists. If danger arrives, I don't know what would happen to the Air Acolytes. I'm also worried about Naga and the pups. They're only about five days old and while they may be big, there not exactly fully mobile yet. Someone has to make sure they're safe."

"I'll set up some traps and get some escape plans in place. Hopefully Jinora and Ikki can help me with the set up. I'll move Naga and her pups somewhere safe. Don't worry about me; I'll make sure everyone safe. You still have your uniform?"

"Yeah, I'm wearing it underneath and I've alter the comlink to work on secured radio waves. Do you have any long range/battery powered walkie talkies I can give the Krew? Thanks, be safe okay?"

"Don't worry, I promise to be careful, you just make sure those Equalists don't cause too many problems. I love you," Kilchii said giving her a quick kiss. Korra hurried away and Kilchii called for the girls to help him with creating a defense system.

Korra was anxious as they raced through the empty streets towards City Hall. The others were also looking grim wondering what the Equalists were up to. Suddenly, the radio came to life, but the message was all garbled and static. "Asami, anyway you can clean that transmission up? It might be important."

"Hold on a second, I'm going to try to give it a boost," the girl placed her glove on the device and sent a small charge into it. The energy helped fix the problem. "We're under attack! The Equalists are attacking! All available officers we need urgent back up pleaahhhhhh **********"

"We need to get there fast!" Bolin shouted.

"Asami, push the petal to the metal I'm going to try and give us a boost!" Mako shouted turning around in the back seat blasting flames accelerating the car through the narrow streets. Asami expertly held the wheel taking tight turns and squeezing down side streets as they zoomed towards their target. Within a few minutes they had their target insight. Several mechas, trucks and troops had surrounded City Hall and were dragging Tenzin and a dozen officers into the back of a truck.

"Bolin, we need some air! Make us a ramp!"

"On it! Hey Equalists surprise!" Bolin shouted as the car drove straight up into the air. From the air Mako started firing balls of fire that bounced off the mechas. One of them shot an explosive device at the car and Korra quickly created an air shield to deflect the target and protect them from the blast. It wasn't enough and the car buckled and crashed to the ground throwing the Krew all over the quad. The soldiers moved in to capture them and take them to Amon.

Korra ripped off the remains of her tribal clothes and quickly placed her helmet on. As the foot soldiers moved in close she whipped out her boomerangs and quickly took in the entire situation. Remembering everything Robin and Artemis had taught her she flung two of them at the lead soldiers hitting them in their heads. She slid under three more using two more to trip them up. Pushing herself back up she released the four remaining boomerangs at their back sides taking them by surprise and slicing their electrified batons in half.

Korra felt herself be grabbed from behind so she used her upper body strength to flip the person over her shoulder before spinning around and then darting in and out of the soldiers trying to avoid their electrified cables. One caught her by the foot sending a charge. Her uniform negated some of the attack as she drove her foot into the ground to nullify the attack. She then did some fancy spin kicks freeing herself and avoided other cables getting in close and punching vital spots. With a running leap she overshot one Equalist, kicked two others in the head somersaulted between a third legs before head butting him and then twisting the wrist of a forth and throwing him into a wall where he crumbled.

"Are you trying to insult us by not bending?" one of the Equalist soldiers demanded angrily. "Why don't you use your accursed bending Avatar? Are you afraid that it won't work against us?"

"I don't want to hurt you or anyone! This fight doesn't have to continue. I came here to talk with the Equalists, to help them in their cause and avoid bloodshed. Please don't do this!"

"The only way the Avatar can help us is by being equalized and dominated by the great Amon! Get her!"

All over the quad the rest of the Krew were doing their best to handle the Equalists attack. Bolin had created several major roadblocks and partially buried the trucks so they couldn't escape with the prisoners. He ripped off part of the City Hall wall and used his rock levitation skill to turn it sideways and bat away two mechas. Nearby Mako was using fire lashes to grab a hold of the mechas extremities and rip them off. He retreated back a few steps trying to avoid the electric cables. He climbed a lamp post breaking the light and touched the wires feeling the charge build up inside him. Taking careful aim he shot two mechas clean in the heart causing them to start sparking and trembling. The Equalists were forced to abandon their mechas before the exploded.

Asami had managed to get a few people, including Tenzin, out of the back of the truck. She told the police to get somewhere safe. The driver of the truck started gunning the engine and tried to back over Asami. Miss Sato jumped on the back fender and pulled herself onto the roof crawling towards the cab. The door open and the driver tried to attack her with a new tesla like gun, but she rolled out of the way. Rolling backwards she swung down through the passenger side window and kicked him out of the cab. "When is dad going to stop making weapons of destruction?" she whispered bringing the vehicle to a screeching halt.

"Miss Sato watch out!" Tenzin shouted using airbending to trap some of the Equalists in mini tornados. He spun them around until they were so dizzy they fainted. He whirled around doing more air kicks trying to stop the fleeing cars, but it was no use. They were gone. He frowned at seeing Korra using her waterbending to flood one of the mechas. More Equalists were repelling down a near by wall and Korra used her airbending to force them back up on the roof gently knocked out. "I thought I told you to stay at the Temple!"

"I had to come here and try to reason with the Council. I wanted to help stop this from happening to try and reason with them, but I think I was too late. Amon is making his move! The city is under attack!"

"I hate to interrupt, but we have a major problem. Look where the airships are heading!" Bolin shouted in disbelief. Several airships were heading for Air Temple Island! "Oh man, this is bad!"

"Pema, the kids! We need to get there quickly, but Oogie is injured. It will take some time to get there, but by then it might be too late."

Korra's communicator chirped startling everyone. "It's my radio, Red Arrow come in please! We see several air ships heading your way. What's the situation?"

"We're about to be invaded over here! Pema and the kids are inside, but she's gone into full blown labor! Lin and Order of the White Lotus are going to try to hold them off, but we need back up soon," Red Arrow replied hurriedly.

"Oogie is injured and the car exploded, we'll try to get there as fast as we can. You just do your best to keep everyone safe and if you need to get them off the island fast! Tenzin, you're family is in trouble we need to get to them quickly."

"I know, I would glide over there, but I don't have my staff and I'm to weak to make the journey without one. If only there was another way."

"Hey, Mako you think you could help me launch one of these mechas into the air? Maybe with a combined blast of fire and earth launch Korra can use air bending to propel herself far enough to reach the bay and swim for the island."

"It's the only chance we have, let's do it! Asami help her inside," Mako ordered. Asami quickly strapped Korra into the mecha as Mako lit a fuse underneath the robot. Bolin created a sideways pillar launching the contraption through the skyline. The fire boost sent her halfway towards the bay. "I'm coming Red Arrow just hold on. What the?" Her helmet started beeping a warning. "Incoming explosives devices? Not good, not good at all. I got to eject!" She kicked off the glass plate and fell towards the ground fast.

Using her gravity bending she slowed down her descent as she hurriedly tied some cable to her boomerang and flung it towards a sign. It wrapped around and she landed roughly on the roof with the wind knocked out of her. More air ships were moving closer to her and she could see the bay doors opening. "Oh no, I don't have time to deal with this! Computer, can you hack into radio frequency Amon's using? I need to talk to him fast!" Korra shouted as she took off running towards the bay. Behind her dozens of Equalists started chasing her.

"Connection established, you may begin talking," her helmet told her just as she used earth bending to create a land bridge across the rooftops. She collapsed them after her. Turning her head she saw a few Equalists make the leap. She noticed some water and froze their feet to the rooftop and created a firewall to prevent further pursuit. "Amon, I know you can hear me! Please you don't have to do this! Your Revolution is causing fear and panic in this city! Stop your attack I'm sure we can talk about this!"

"How did you get this frequency you filthy bender? Get of this line right now before I drop all our bombs on you!" Hiroshi shouted angrily into the radio. His voice was so loud it hurt her ears. He was about to shout more threats at her when Amon took the microphone away from him. "I think that's enough Hiroshi, you can threaten the Avatar once she's our prisoner."

"Amon, are you there? Please talk to me!"

"Welcome back Avatar, I was beginning to wonder if you would ever return. I would love to hear about where the Spirits sent you and what they hoped to accomplish. At the very least I'm pleased they installed some manners in you at least. Tell me, how exactly are you communicating with me?" Amon calmly replied in his smug voice.

"That's not, ugh back off! You're terrorizing innocent people, your air ships are destroying Republic City! Your own people are kidnapping and attacking non benders! I understand that you want fair and equal treatment for non benders, but this is not the way to do it! Stay back!" Korra shouted through her link. She was near the edge of the roof nearest to the port. The water was still to far away and with Equalists surrounding her there seemed to be no escape. "Please, non violence actions bring about change a lot quicker then riots and destruction."

"I'm not the one who started this war Avatar, the benders did. They refuse to listen to those without any power, but now they are going to suffer and learn to live without their curse."

"Amon, you're upsetting the balance with the Spirit World. They need both non benders and benders alike to survive, same as us! Please don't do this!" Korra pleaded. The Equalists shot their cables at her and she sliced them in half with her boomerang. Seeing no choice she jumped off the building and gravity bended on herself making herself float in the air for a few seconds before using the air to call up a wind to pull her into the water. Creating an air bubble she started swimming as fast as she could towards the island.

Back on his airship Amon only heard static before his followers contacted him. "What happened? Why didn't you catch the Avatar?"

"We lost her when she jumped off the building, she did some weird bending, it didn't look like air or anything we've seen before, but it slowed her descent long enough for her to use air and waterbending to escape. She's heading for the island. We'll try to pick her up."

"Do whatever takes to capture her, but bring her to me alive! I want her to witness the destruction of her friends. Well Hiroshi, it seems that the Avatar needs a little more training in the art of diplomacy. She's so young and naive to believe that a peaceful solution can bring about equality. We'll just have to show her the error of her ways."

On the Island a grand battle was taking place. When the Equalists anchored their zip lines, they inadvertently activated Red Arrow's defense system. The tiny micro sound machines he and the girls had installed earlier turned on emitting a high pitch noise only the animals could hear. Within seconds the lemurs had bolted out of the trees attacking the Equalists while the bison went after the air ships ignoring any attacks against them.

From on the roof Red Arrow had a good look at the battlefield. The Order of the White Lotus was trying to hold off the Equalists zipping down the line, while Lin used her bending against those who invaded the quad. He fired several arrows into the air cutting the zip lines and then firing two bolo arrows into the fray. His arrows hit their target wrapping tightly around two Equalists.

Upon seeing him on the roof a few Equalists started climbing to get at him, but he slid down turning his bow flat so he could dislodge them off the building. He spun around whacking several on the head and deflecting a few electrified batons. He pitched a few over his shoulder and punched two more in the gut when he heard the sounds of someone attacking in the back. He raced around the back and saw more Equalists arriving on boats and climbing up the hill. Naga popped out of the shed she was staying in and charged them her teeth flashing. She was determined to keep her pups safe.

Naga bit into the side of one Equalist and body slammed on two more. She took a swipe with her paws and then head butted another. Red Arrow notched two arrows and let them fly. One was an explosive arrow that blew up a section of the path causing several to stumble backwards. The other was a foam arrow trapping them. A few of the braver Equalists tried to climb the trees to get at him only to be snared in his traps. Red Arrow grabbed a flash bomb preparing to use it when a warning alarm from his hip started beeping intensely. Glancing down at his tablet he saw that the inside of the building had been breached and several dots were making their way to Pema! "Naga, hold them off as long as you can! Howl if you need help, I'm sure the children are around here somewhere fighting."

"Woof! Howl!" Naga urged him to hurry as he dove straight through the doorway, racing down the corridor. He saw a few of the Acolytes unconscious on the floor with electrical burns. He couldn't stop to help them as he hurried down the corridor. Two chi blockers dropped from the ceiling. He shielded his body the best he could as they hit his sides trying to paralyze him, but the thick fabric of his uniform prevented them from doing damage. He did a high kick to one's head and ducked under the other kicking him in the back. He slid his flash bomb across the floor shielding his eyes as it went off. "Korra wasn't kidding when she said chi blockers punches hurt."

"HELP! SOMEONE HELP ME!"

"Pema! Hold on!" He hurried to her room and saw a small army blocking his path. He wanted to use a sleeper arrow, but with a pregnant woman nearby the risks to the baby was too great. He shot normal arrows pinning several to the ground and body slammed into the rest. It was a flurry of punches and kicks with him trying to stab them with his arrows as he pushed to get into the bedroom. He had managed to get in and held his arrow at his target, three male Equalists with electrogloves ready to kill Pema as she gave birth to a "monster."

"Back away from the bed now!"

"You better drop that bow kid unless you want to be responsible for this woman's death!"

"Yeah, who do you think you are challenging us? You're no Yu Yu Archer that's for sure."

"Not another step closer or we'll ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" All three men started shouting as Kallik, Taqqiq, Silaluk, (who had followed him without their mom noticing,) had attacked the men biting down on their balls. They may still only have their milk teeth, but they were super sharp. The used their unusual size to bring the men to their knees where Red Arrow slammed their heads together. He quickly tied them up and turned his attention to Pema. "Are you okay?"

"No, the baby's coming and I think I'm bleeding too much! Ah it hurts so much! AHHHHHH! You're going to have to deliver the baby now! Ahh!"

For the record he took it in stride. He ordered Kallik to bring him a med kit from his room and Silaluk went to get some water while Taqqiq kept guard. "Now, I really should thank Dinah for teaching me the facts of life. Okay Pema, on three push. One, two, three push! Come on keep pushing! You can do it. Okay just a little more then stop pushing! The cords around the baby's neck! Okay, hold on okay got it off and one more push okay I got him! You have a boy!"

"Thank the spirits, is he okay? Why isn't he crying?!"

"Hold on I got to clean his mouth and nose out. Thanks Kallik for getting the kit. There, just a bit of water to help clean him and now I tie off the cord, I'm cutting it with my arrow tip okay? Okay I've got him wrapped up, Silaluk, keep him warm for a few minutes I got to help Pema deliver the afterbirth and stem her bleeding!"

"Woof!" Silaluk and her sister pressed their bodies around the baby keeping him warm and safe. By the time Korra rushed into the room a few minutes later with the rest of the family Pema was stabilized and holding her newborn son gently in her arms. "Pema! Are you okay? We saw the intruders lying all over the place and…"

"I'm fine Tenzin, Kilchii, I mean Red Arrow and the pups helped deliver Rohan. Thank you for protecting us."

"It was nothing; I was just doing my duty."

"Seems like your still a hero no matter where you go," Korra whispered gently kissing him as the family talked in hush voices. She was both happy and sad at the sight. "Tenzin, we need to abandon the island. More troops are on their way now as we speak. We need to get everyone as far away from here as possible."

"I agree, until the United Forces arrive in three days time its best if we all lay low. Is there some place you and your friends could stay hidden until they arrive?"

"We could head underground, I mean that literally. When Mako and I first started living on the streets we discovered a whole other city beneath the streets. It's a secret community known as Hope where homeless or sick people live and work together to survive using both skills and bending to do so. They'd be happy to protect us for awhile," Bolin admitted as he, Mako and Asami entered the room.

"Agreed, but how are we all going to escape? Those airships are fast and more Equalists keep crawling up the shores to attack us. We'll need a major distraction to get a good head start," Mako pointed out.

Asami looked at Red Arrow and plainly asked if he had any tech on him that could help. "I have something that might work, but I'll need to stay behind for a few minutes to activate it. The rest of you should escape on Naga; I've got a boat tied up in a little cove with most of our supplies from my world. Once I've activated the distraction I'll join you."

"Are you sure you'll be okay on your own? Maybe I should get my things and…"

"They're already on the boat. Korra, I'll meet you at the reindview point I promise. Right now we need to leave all of us." It was mass evacuations as the Acolytes took to the sky on their bison. Korra and her friends rode Naga down towards the dock as the White Lotus covered them. Red Arrow attached a holoprojector cube to the roof. Within seconds holograms of Oogie and Tenzin's family filled the sky. The cube would stay activate for a short time before deactivating into safe mode. Red Arrow didn't have time to see the airbenders escaped as he drove his motorboat towards the city. The pups were whining for their mom and were not too pleased when Equalists tried to bomb them. They were forced to abandon ship just as one missile struck them.

In the sewer Korra was staring at the mushroom cloud praying that Red Arrow survived. Naga was calling for her pups. Asami placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Its going to be fine, he's a fighter remember?"

"I know I just feel as if my heart is going to explode. I need to know he's okay."

"Look down there! Something is swimming towards us!" Mako shouted. He and Bolin raced down to the shore along with Naga. Her pups were instinctively swimming and dragging Red Arrow in their mouths. Most of his supplies were drifting behind them. The girls retrieved those as the boys warmed him up and Naga took stock of her pups. She thanked the Spirits the little ones had inherited their father's stamina and strength. With Pabu's encouraging chitters the friends made their way to Hope.

Gommuru was the first to greet them when the reached the underground city. "Hi everyone, man you look like you've been through quite the ordeal. Don't worry everything going to be okay don't you worry. Skootchy, Tahno get over here with some food and blankets!"

The Krew was shocked to see both Skootchy and Tahno coming over with food and blankets for them. "What are you two doing here? I thought you kids lived at the transport station and Tahno, don't you have a family to stay with?"

"Obviously lady you haven't been around my part of town the last few weeks. Several of us street kids were snatched off the streets to be pawns for the Equalists. Those of that could bend were equalized and the rest of us used as target practice. Most of us managed to escape and decided to lay low for awhile. Its crazy topside," Skootchy informed her.

"It's not much safer for benders and their families. Amon and his Equalists must have a list of some kind about which families have benders or the locations of famous ones. He started doing raids, but stopped about five days ago, but now that he's in charge of Republic City, I wouldn't be surprised if there's a crackdown on every bender," Tahno admitted bitterly.

"What happened to the other probenders? Are they okay? Have they lost their bending?" Korra asked.

"Some fled the city hoping to get out of the nation before they got caught. Others are trying to protect families that won't give up bending members. My team and I saw two kids being attacked by Equalists and managed to beat him without our bending. We were hiding out down here when Gommuru found us. We've been trying to come up with a plan since."

"This place is truly amazing. Growing up I knew I was privileged, but seeing this place makes me realize how good I had it," Asami said. She saw earthbenders making fertile soil for others to pick food from and cook. Waterbenders were cleaning while other people taught lessons or helped with the sick. Firebenders were mending broken items and non benders traded supplies. This place was the ideal Aang had hoped for.

"With Amon establishing marshal law, no one is safe. He's implementing the same measures Tarlok used only against benders and their families. It's going to take three days for the United Forces to arrive here and in that time how many people are going to get hurt or injured? We have to do something to slow them down or help protect the innocent."

"Not to mention we need to learn more about Amon's endgame. I'm sure my father has been slaving away creating more weapons of destruction. He wouldn't just stop at the weapons and mechas. Something tells me he has something big planned. We need to find out what that is."

"How do you expect us to figure that out lady? The minute any of us goes topside we become targets! I don't know about you, but I'm not risking my butt even for a hundred yuans!" Skootchy snapped. "I lost some good friends up there! We should just wait out the fight down here or better yet can't the Avatar just go all crazy on him and wipe him out?"

"I'm not going to throw the world further out of balance by blindly charging in. There has to be something we can do behind the scenes until help arrives."

"Gommuru, how well do you guys know the tunnel system? Have you ever encountered any Equalists down here with you?" Red Arrow asked.

"Those creeps are on the opposite side of town and in the newer tunnel systems. They don't know a whole lot about the older sections and many paths have been blocked by earthbenders to keep us safe. Why you got a plan?"

"Korra's right that we need to help people and Asami brings up a good point that if we find out what her father's up to it would give us advantage. Here's my plan: Bolin, along with Pabu will join Skootchy's gang and keep tabs on the Equalists activities and report back here. Mako, you and Tahno along with the probenders need to start bringing benders here or getting them to similar refugees until the crises has passed. Asami, Korra and I will lead raids on Future Industries to find on what we can. Meanwhile the rest of Hope should make preparations for battle and see about getting extra resources for when the United Forces get here. Until they arrive we have to do everything in our power to throw a monkey wrench in the Equalists Revolution. Who's with me?" Everyone put their hands in and pumped them agreeing with the plan. It was their best chance for survival.

That night the trio was crouched on the rooftop across the street from Future Industries. Through their binoculars they watched the trucks leaving the plant and heading off in different directions to deliver weapons as well as parts to other Equalists bases. With Amon in charge now there was no reason to for Hiroshi to hide his allegiance. Each truck was plastered with Amon's face on it.

"That's a lot of trucks; your father must be working overtime to mass produce the weapons so the Equalist can keep marshal law. If those supplies get to were they're going the United Forces will never be able to reclaim the city. I don't care how good you say this General Iroh is, there's no way firebending can stand up to that many mechas," Red Arrow warned.

"I agree we need to shut the plant down and disable the convoy. Asami, can you get inside and shut down the assembly line without being caught?" Korra whispered.

"No problems, being my father's daughter I know about hidden passages that no one else knows about. Dad always said they were created to help us escape incase competitors or thugs came to the plant. I guess we know what they're really for. You two think you can handle the convoy?"

"If I can handle taking on Sportsmaster and Cheshire then I can deal with some trucks. Let's go. Meet back at the rendiaview point in half an hour."

The trio split up to do their jobs. Asami stuck to the shadows making her way to the secret entrance. She slipped past the guards and managed to get to the revolving wall to open and she found herself in a supply closet. Disguising herself as a worker she made her way to the assembly line. Keeping her head down she started to throw a monkey wrench into the works. First she undid belts on the assembly line causing it to fall apart. While the workers were trying to fix that she sabotaged the forges and molds so they couldn't manufacture more weapons. As she was about to be cut the power she was spotted by the guards, "Hey, who are you and what are you doing there?"

"Uh oh, time to go! Sorry, can't stay I promise to compensate you for troubles once this revolution is over!" Asami shouted using her glove to send a surge into the power lines and causing a short. Knowing the factory like the back of her hand she found another passage and got out before she got caught. She kept running until she reached the alley were she was meeting her friends. "Pant, pant that was too close for my taste. I hope Korra and Kilchii got away okay."

"Don't worry, we're okay for the most part," Korra said as she and Red Arrow dropped in from above. Red Arrow was holding his head and was hunched over. He had a nasty gash on his shoulder. Korra was also sporting an assortment of cuts and bruises. "Don't look so panicked, we just need to get back to Hope and the healers can help fix us up."

"What happened to you two? Did you manage to stop the convoy?" Asami asked as they walked through the sewers towards Hope.

"I managed to blow out the convoy's tires and Korra melted all their parts and weapons. That's when the chi blockers showed up. Korra managed to trap a few in an earth shelter, but one managed to get in a few good hits. I had to use a sleeper arrow in combination with a buzz saw one to get us out of there. I just hope you're father can't replicate my tech."

"Even if my father's a creative genius I doubt he can create anything without the proper materials or a factory. We've got wounded over here! Take it easy with them they've been through a lot. Has anyone seen Mako or Bolin?"

"They just returned a few minutes ago. Mako and Tahno had a close call with the Equalists trailing them, but the probenders managed to cover their tracks. He was asking for you," Gommuru informed her. She hurried off and found Mako eating with Tahno. "I thought you two were enemies. Seems to me you're getting along just fine."

"Getting stripped of your bending and forced on the run changes your perspective on a few things. You know Mako, you're not a bad guy, you know for a firebender," Tahno admitted.

"Well, you're not such a sore loser yourself. This guy actually took a hit from an Equalist to save my life. How was your attack on Future Industries? Did you manage to slow them down for a time?"

"I managed to slow him down, but I know my father. He's got a lot more plants out there hidden away. Unless we have a way to track them down I'm worried what's going to happen when General Iroh gets here."

"All we can do is pray and hope that it will work out. The important thing is that we save as many people we can. If were going to survive this Revolution we're going to need to stay strong. I'm going to go check on Bolin; you should get something to eat. You'll need to conserve your strength." Mako told her kissing her gently on the lips.

Two days later the Krew plus animals along with some of the Pro Benders and Skootchy's gang were patrolling the shores as they waited for the United Forces to arrive. Everyone was nervous, they had put a lot of pressure on the Equalists, but according to Bolin and Skootchy recons had told them that Amon had something big planned to combat the Unite Forces when they arrived. They had to be ready for anything.

"According to Gommuru's telegraph the United Forces should be entering the bay any minute. We need to be ready for any surprises," Mako told the group.

"Here they come! I can see them now. Okay, teams be ready to act! This is time they are the most vulnerable!" Korra hollered into her walki talkie. "Skootchy, is it all clear on your end?"

"Hey, doll we don't see anything or hear Satomobiles around, but my gang is getting nervous."

"Try to stay calm. Tahno, what about your group, is everything okay?"

"So far, we haven't seen any sign of the Equalists. We'll keep a sharp eye out for trouble. You just be careful Un-vatar. I wouldn't want you to by Yue! Korra, something's going on in the water! I've spotted what looks like subs!"

"Forget about the subs we got problems in the air! Where does Hiroshi come up with these crazy ideas?" Bolin shouted as the biplanes started filling the sky.

"Forget the planes I spotted a bunch of mechas rolling down the streets! We need to act fast or the Equalists are going to sink all those ships! Waterbenders get into the bay and see if you can redirect those torpedoes! Skootchy, I need you kids to jack those cars now!"

"You want us to do what girl?"

"Remove their tires and tear apart their engines! Earthbenders take on the mechas, Firebenders see if you can knock those planes out of the sky. Any non benders around get ready to move the wounded underground! Let's go people!" Korra commanded. Without hesitation she dove into the creating funnels of water redirecting the torpedoes as far as she could away from the ships. Nearby in the water she saw other water benders working together in attempts to run aground the subs. Taking a deep breath she dove down deep searching for signs of drowning men.

On the shoreline Mako had climbed a top a metal pole to get a height advantage. Building up a charge he fired a bolt of lightning nailing the tail of two planes. He missed one, but nailed the other. He shot a stream of fire into the air, but the planes just weaved around them. He had to jump for his life as one released a payload blowing up half the dock. "This is crazy! Bolin, Asami, where are you?" he shouted.

Bolin was getting his butt handed to him. His earth slice kicks were not causing enough damage to the mechas. He twisted about and bent downward trying to create a sinkhole, but there wasn't enough natural earth. "This is not my day! Oh man, I really need some help here! Anyone else around?"

Pabu popped out from his hiding place and jumped onto the mecha using his little paws to rip off the metal and started biting the wires causing a short circuit to the controls. The mechas started losing control and ran into others. One nearly crashed into the cars Satomobiles the street kids had jacked. As they were running for their lives, Naga and her pups managed to scoop up and drag them to the safety of a tunnel. "I think we need to retreat! There's too many of them!"

"Agreed, get the survivors into the tunnels! I'll cover our retreat! Move it!" Red Arrow shouted. He was firing multiple smoke arrows creating a thick cloud cover. Aiming upward at a retreating plane he shot a tracker onto its wing. He spotted Korra dragging who he could only assume was General Iroh to shore. He quickly ran to her aid and helped pull the wounded man into the sewers. "Can you use earth bending to cause a partial collapse?"

"On it, get him back to Hope! I'll meet you there and heal him there!"

A short time later the group was brainstorming a plan while Korra healed General Iroh's injuries. He was luckier then most of the survivors having used his bending to hold back most of the explosive energy during the attack. "The situation is worse then I originally thought. With Amon's new what do you call them?"

"They're called biplanes. They're lightweight aircrafts with some serious speed and of course armed with enough firepower to take on a United Forces fleet," Asami replied. She was unhappy with her father's thirst for vengeance. He was a brilliant kind man whose obsession was slowly eating him alive with the more weapons he created.

"Right, these biplanes are unlike anything the United Fleet has encountered in the past. If we're going to have any hope of taking back the city we need to find their take off point and destroy them. Once they're out of the way it will be safe for Commander Bumi and the Second Division to sail into the bay."

"Commander Bumi is Tenzin brother right? I heard he's a bit crazy, are we sure we want to count on him to rescue us?" Bolin asked only to have his head slapped by his brother. "Ow that hurt! I was just asking."

"Bumi is a bit wild, but he's one of the most dependable and one of the bravest officers in the fleet. I know that he and the Second Division can turn the tide of battle. So we need to find the take off point and then wire a message to him to wait for my all clear at Red Sand Island."

"I've got your location right here. I tagged one of the biplanes with a tracer. According to this airfield is a couple miles outside the city," Red Arrow said showing them his GPS locator. The others were a bit skeptical of the advance tech, but trusted the archer knew what he was talking about. "A small covert team could ride Naga up there and take out the base. They'll have the advantage of surprise hopefully. I doubt the Equalists would be able to figure out what my tracer is even if they found it. I do have concerns though about wiring a message to Commander Bumi. Amon knows we can hack his radio frequency. What if that means he has a way to intercept a message on wire? The Fleet would be sitting ducks."

"Not unless we sent a fake wire and relayed a different location with a coded message. Didn't you once mention something about Navajo code writers in the Second World War?" Korra asked, finishing up her healing and turning to face the rest of the group. Once again everyone looked confused, especially General Iroh who only just learned about Korra's trip and Kilchii's origin. Still if these two had a way around the Equalists cunning it was worth listening to.

"Yeah, the Navajo language was used in coded messages in war. It was a mostly unknown language with complex grammar and had never really been written. The codes written form was developed based on the Army/Navy alphabet corresponding with chosen English words and ideas. It was never broken. If we could send the cipher along with a hidden message to Bumi about a different holding spot they would be safe until they could come in. That is if he's smart enough to figure it out."

"Trust me; Aang didn't name him after a mad genius for nothing. We can send the code with a messenger hawk. Hope has a few. General Iroh do you think you could send a wire that would tell him to look for a messenger hawk with the real location?"

"Not a problem, now we need to decide whose going on the airfield mission and how we're going to stop Amon. None of us have figured out yet how we can prevent him from stripping someone's bending. Can you access the Avatar State and take his bending away?"

"No, the one time I did go into the Avatar State the Spirits pulled me into it and controlled my actions. I have no conscious memory of what I did or how to access energybending. Without that knowledge I can't stop him."

"Isn't there anyway to keep him from using his abilities? You said the Spirits told you his ability wasn't from them, so there must be another explanation of how he strips bending. If there is then there's got to be way to prevent him from using it," Mako pointed out. "Korra, is there anything you brought back from the Young Justice world that could help us?"

Korra bit her lip tentatively and her brow furred. Finally she let out a breath and nodded. "There might be something. I brought back the collar with me."

"You brought the inhibitor collar with you? I'm surprised that you got that past Batman and Superman. Why would you even bring that with you?"

"The same instinct that told me to bring the water pendant to the confrontation with the Light told me to hang on to that. It was disguised to look like a necklace and I guess it just slipped by them. All I know is that the device makes it impossible to access abilities while on. I could still feel my bending when I wore it at school, but I just couldn't use it. If we could somehow get it around Amon's neck we might have a chance. Unfortunately it's back on Air Temple Island in my room unless you grabbed it when you escaped?"

"No, in my hurry I had to leave some of my weapons caches there as well in a secret panel. Some of my most powerful arrows and resources are still there."

"Then we need to go back to the island and retrieve the tech before confronting Amon. We have to end this now before the Equalist gain a foothold in every part of the United Republic of Nations. I'll go with you two to retrieve the weapons. Asami and Bolin should go with General Iroh to take out the airfield," Mako said.

"Naga do you think you can take all three to airfield?"

"Woof!" Naga wagged her tail and then pawed at her pups. It didn't take a dog whisper to know that she wasn't going to leave the week old pups in Hope. They were coming with her no matter what. The pups were running around yipping excitedly. They had just finished an energizing meal of fresh milk and were up for an adventure.

The couples said goodbye and the two teams split up on their assigned mission. The citizens of Hope would take care of the refugees while the street kids and probending teams did hit and run attacks on the Equalists to keep them off balance. Hopefully by the end of the day the Revolution would end peacefully.

Getting near the vicinage of Air Temple Island was hard, especially with the Lieutenant patrolling the area. The trio stealthily made their way among the foliage and snuck into the basement to use the secret ladder way to get to the rest of the rooms unseen. They were just about to leave when they heard a thumping in the attic and decided to investigate. That's when they discovered Tarlok.

"So the Avatar has returned. I was beginning to wonder if it was just a tactic to keep my spirits down by my captives. There were whispers that the Spirits had spirited you away to another world. If I wasn't seeing your boyfriend I wouldn't have believed it myself."

"Can the pity party Tarlok. We don't have time for it," Mako told him.

"I'm more interested in why Amon locked you up here and not with the rest of his equalized prisoners. You seem to know a bit too much about his personal business then you should. Why is that?" Red Arrow demanded aiming an arrow at Tarlok.

"No need for threats, I get enough of that from my big brother Noatak or as you know him Amon."

"WHAT!"

"How in the world can Amon be your brother? How do you even know that for certain? Talk to us! I demand you tell us everything you know now!" Korra growled. So Tarlok told them the story about his father and how he taught the brothers to bloodbend so they could avenge him. How his brother become detached from humanity the more he bloodbended. How he desired to use this power to take control of the Avatar and equalize everyone. He mentioned that Amon had hinted he was going to be at a rally at the arena tonight to help cement his movement. Red Arrow recorded the whole conversation. When Tarlok finished he looked at the trio and asked them what they were going to do with the information.

"Even if we played back your story the Equalists wouldn't believe it. Your treatment of the non benders has alienated their faith in the Council. They think we were trying to deceive them. I'll bet Ollie's entire fortune that Amon has make up under his mask incase anyone confronted him about his true identity. We'll need more evidence to prove your claim."

"We can still use the information to force Amon into a corner. If we can put him in a position where he obviously is using water or bloodbending to save himself he lose his support," Mako insisted.

"Then we have to confront him without losing our bending or being captured by the enemy. We better hurry the rally is going to start soon. Thank you for your information Tarlok. I don't know if this means much, but I forgive you for kidnapping me. In a weird way I should thank you. If you hadn't then the Spirits wouldn't have intervened and then this final battle might have ended differently. We'll be back for you. Boys, its time to bring an end to this Revolution with some real justice."


	7. Avatar Justice

The ride to the airfield was a long and tiring one, especially for pups barely a week old. Several times they had to stop and rest because Naga refused to go on without her babies. Pabu would do his best to keep the pups moving and not wander away from the group.

"Hurry up little ones we don't have much time left. If those biplanes take off and find the Second Division missing they're going to keep searching until they find the fleet so they can sink it," Asami gently urged.

"How much further until we reach the airfield? I'm getting sores from riding Naga to long," Bolin whimpered.

"If I'm reading this device right, the airfield should be right over that hill," General Iroh informed the group. They reached the top of the hill and looked down below. Exactly where Red Arrow's tracer said it would be was an air strip. The entire facility was protected by a large electrified fence and patrolling the perimeter were Equalists with electrogloves and several in mechas. The planes were getting fueled up as more weapons were loaded onto them. "Looks like they're getting ready to do an air strike. We need to get in there and take out those air crafts. Any suggestions about how we get inside?"

"Give me those binoculars. As far as I can tell there's no gap in the fence that we can exploit. The power seems to be coming from that generator near the hanger, but there's no way to take it out. Bolin, maybe you could tunnel us under?" Asami questioned.

"Not without them noticing the seismic activity going on under the feet. The earth here isn't packed as tightly so anytime I move it they'll see it. The planes will take off before I have a chance to ground them. Hmm, I wonder, hey Pabu you think you could help us out?"

Pabu let out a little chit and gave his friend a confused look. Bolin gestured to the generator and made hand signals about what he wanted the little fire ferret to do. Pabu quickly scampered off racing down the hill and climbing a tree near the fence. Pabu hurried down a limb dangling over the fence, before jumping and doing a midair somersault over the fence, and landing in a handstand on the other side. He quickly darted among the planes and their weapons and found the generator where he quickly chewed through the wires. Within seconds the fence was down and people were shouting trying to figure out what the problem was.

"Okay Naga hurry up. We need to sneak around back and dig under the fence before they get it working again. Let's go girl!" Asami urged. The Polar Bear Dog needed no urging as she raced around back with her pups nipping at her heels. Using the forest for cover the female slipped around back and started urgently digging. The little pups helped clearing the dirt as fast they could. Soon they had a hole large enough and the trio plus animals slipped through. They covered their tracks and hid behind some crates just as the fence activated again.

"Good job. Now the hard part begins. We need to take out those planes as well as any Equalists weaponry we come across. No matter what happens we can't let them leave incase Commander Bumi didn't figure out the message to hide in the opposite direction. Asami, you and Bolin go into the hanger and sabotage the mechas and tanks. Naga, her pups, and I will handle the planes. For Agni's sake be careful," General Iroh warned.

"Don't worry about us, just get the job done. Come on Bolin, time to use those pro bending skills to the max," Asami whispered as they made their way towards the hanger joined by Pabu.

General Iroh stealthily made his way towards the biplanes. He kept low to the ground and ducked behind crates to keep from being spotted. He put a finger to his lips and whispered "shush, we don't want to be spotted," to the little ones. Naga growled softly at her pups to stop their yipping and stay quite. The little ones quieted down as they started to belly crawl towards the planes.

Just as they were about to reach the first one the alarms went off startling the group. "Intruders! We've got intruders in the hanger! Secure the biplanes! We can't let anything happen to them!"

"There! I see someone by the biplanes! Get them!" an Equalist shouted. General Iroh broke cover and took off running towards the biplanes sending several spinning fire kicks at the storming Equalists. Naga took off loping after making sure her pups were hidden. Her teeth flashed as she sank them into the nearest Equalist. Ignoring the electric discharges she slammed her paws down knocking several over. Using her bulk she shoved three more to the ground. She kicked her back legs and wagged her tail so hard it knocked several bombs over causing explosions. With a loud howl she charged forward heading towards the hanger intent on helping Asami and Bolin.

General Iroh did a high jump kick followed up by close combat strikes before low kicking more Equalists off him. He formed two fire whips whirling them about as four smart Equalists attacked him with Hiroshi's new high pressured foam guns trying to smoother his flame. Ducking under the foam, he let loose a roar of fire from his mouth pushing them back.

"We can't let him get close to the planes! Have them take off now! If the Second Fleet manages to get into the bay the Revolution will fail!" yelled one Equalist. The pilots rushed past their comrades' intent on getting to their planes as quickly as possible. General Iroh attempted to side step his attackers to get at the pilots only to be hit in the side by a high pressured water house that sent him slamming into the hanger wall. He heard at least two ribs cracking as he got to his feet once more to fight.

In the hanger pandemonium had broken loose. Pabu was darting among the rafters trying to avoid being chard broiled by the new mega tanks mini missiles. The little ferret made a flying leap barely snagging a hanging light with his teeth. As he dangled above the battle below he started swinging back and forth before releasing himself at the tank. Pabu avoided being shot and squeezed through the window on the tank. Once inside he started darting about the cockpit trying to make the Equalists damage it themselves.

Bolin was also busy trying to help anyway he could. He created fissures trying to bury the mecha and mecha tanks, but despite being bulky and heavy they were speedy. With a powerful kick he created two pillars of rock to protect him from being caught by the mechas capture cables. Breaking off small chunks and compressing them he rapid fired them clogging up two mechas and causing them to blow. More Equalists popped out of the offices and started firing the new tesla guns. "I'll say it again, where does Hiroshi have time to come up with this stuff?"

"Die bender! Glory to the Equalists!"

"Long live Amon!"

"I'm getting tired of your blinding loyalty!" Bolin shouted creating an earth wall to keep himself safe. "Asami, please tell me you have a plan?!" he shouted into the walkie talkie.

"I'm kinda busy right now Bolin, fighting for my life. See if you can hold out a little longer until I get to you!" Asami shouted as she made her mecha dodge to the left then spin around and fire an electric line at her father's mecha. His new mecha was smaller, but had more firepower as a flamethrower popped out of its shoulder blasting a deadly stream of conflagration at her. Asami pressed a few buttons bringing up her platinum armor to help shield her from her dad's attack. Flicking a switch she turned on the radio. "Enough Dad, you need to stop this obsession with destroying benders! Can't you see how much it's changed you?"

"I'm just trying to make the world a better place for us, for all non benders. The benders have always ruled the world keeping us under their feet. They are responsible for every war, every crime, and every death that ever happened in this supposed utopia of nations! The Avatar is no force of balance only destruction! I'm doing this to avenge the death of your mother, how is equalizing everyone wrong?"

"How is blaming everyone for the actions of one fair? How is creating machines of violence and destruction supposed to bring about peace? You're kidnapping children, woman and men who are trying live decent lives and stealing parts of their souls leaving them damaged! Don't you see Dad that it takes a world of benders and non to create a better world? To commutate with the Guardian Spirits who watch and protect us? I agree that there is room for change, but the way you're going about it is wrong! I refuse to hurt people whose only crime is to be born with a power they didn't ask for! You say you're doing this for mom, but the mother I remember never would have condoned this violence. She would have forgiven them and tried to find another way to bring about change through peaceful ways not violence. In the name of her memory I'll fight you to the end!"

"I see there is no reasoning with your poisoned mind! You are no longer my daughter and I will enjoy crushing your traitorous hide underneath my power!" Hiroshi shouted. His obsession had completely taken over his mind and there was nothing left of the man who was once a love father. He activated all his weapons and targeted Asami ready to kill her in a single strike. He was about to press the button when Naga slammed into his side sending the mecha toppling and the shots went wild. It was the opening Asami was looking for as she activated her mechas motors and went in for close combat.

She activated her clawed arm and swung it down as hard as she could. Her mecha fingers tore apart the suit. Asami started twisting knobs as she brought back her mecha's leg and kicked his as hard as she could. Hiroshi fell out the suit as it shattered. She launched two electro bolos capturing him. He was glaring at her hatefully, but she ignored it. The man before her wasn't her father, just a body full of hatred. "Bolin, start demolishing those strips now!"

"Will do Asami, by the have you seen the pups? Naga's going crazy over here looking for them."

That's when the high pitched whine of the pups could be heard over the sound of the biplanes taking off. General Iroh had just finished dispatching the final Equalist and gasped. The pups had somehow managed to get aboard three of the biplanes that were taking off! "Bolin, give me some height!" he shouted as he started running down the strip. Bolin ripped apart the strips and created a staircase of floating rock. General Iroh ascended to the highest one and then took off with his firebending aiming for the nearest biplane.

General Iroh was flying as fast as he could and managed to snag the tail of the plane. He started crawling towards the cockpit and took the pilot by surprise tossing him out. "How does one fly this crazy contraption?" he asked. He pushed the stick forward and found himself losing control as he went in a steep climb. He pushed the biplane forward only to go into a nose dive. He struggled trying to gain control as he looped crazily around the cityscape. After several minutes of struggling he finally gained control.

With firm determination he flew the plane towards the closet biplane that was starting to fly erratically. He caught a flash of white and silver as Taqqiq was being flung around and struck against the wing braces by the pilot. General Iroh took careful aim and fired a bolt of lightning at the plane causing it to take a nose dive. The Equalist bailed out leaving the helpless pup crying in the cockpit. General Iroh pushed the stick forward flying underneath the doomed plane. "Jump in! I'll catch you!"

"Woof! Howlllllllllllllllllll!" Taqqiq free-fell through the air, his little paws scurrying all over. He landed with a thud on top of General Iroh's head. The firebender yanked the pup to the floor and went after the rest of the planes. He shot several fireballs at one plane and twisted high into the air above the dropping of bombs. He fired his gun at another one. Two planes were getting close to Aang statue. The pilots were losing control as Kallik and Silaluk nipped and pawed at the Equalists. They were thrown out of the biplane towards the bay, but that wasn't enough to save the biplanes that crashed into Amon's mask breaking it off the statue.

General Iroh's heart almost popped out of his chest as he watched the helpless pups fall. "Hold on, I'm going to save your sisters!" He pushed the plane to its limits as he skimmed the bay waters. With a hard twist to the left he reached out snagging the pups in his arms as he flew up and around Aang's statue as he headed back towards the landing strip. The rambunctious pups were yipping and licking him enthusiastically. "Okay, that's enough settle down. Your mom will be really happy to see you. I hope that Korra's team is doing okay."

While General Iroh's team had been handling the biplanes the trio had been sneaking into the arena. They were now hiding out in the upper hallways leading to the balcony seats. "So, any ideas on how to expose Amon for whom he really is? The recording isn't going to help much if we can't back it up with proof."

"No, but it will put the Equalists on edge and unbalance them. I suggest we play Tarrlok's confession and then you confront him," Red Arrow suggested.

"She shouldn't do that alone. I'll go with her for protection."

"No, the Lieutenant was talking about something big happening at the rally tonight. I don't know what it is, but we need to be close to the stage to act. Mako, sneak into the crowd and get as close to the stage as possible. When Amon make his move be ready to act. How long do you think it will take you to start playing the recording?"

"Not long, I'll sneak into the broadcaster's booth and start it up when he starts his speech. Keep his attention on you so I can get into the perfect sniper shot. You sure you're up to this?"

"Public persuasive speaking to convince hundreds of people who hate me, that their leader is lying about who he really is, and that they shouldn't follow him? How hard can that be after fighting the Light? I'll be fine I promise. You two be careful," Korra told them. The others nodded as she took a deep breath and slunk onto the balcony.

The rally was in full swing. People were down below cheering as posters with Amon's face rose up from the ground. Fireworks sparkled as the chi blockers and the Lieutenant took the stage. Korra spotted Mako slipping as close a possible to the stage. She saw the outline of Red Arrow hooking up his recorder to the mike. She stood up and waited for Amon to arrive. "Spirits if you can hear me, please give me strength to end this the right way."

Amon rose up from the stage to a room of cheers. He raised his fist to the air in triumph. "Citizens of Republic City, our time is now! We have taken control of Republic City and within weeks the entire United Republic of Nations will be the only equalized nation! With our growing numbers we will take the three Water Tribes, the Air Acolytes rebuilding the Nomads temples and both the Earth Kingdom and the Fire Nation. By the end of the year our world will be equalized!"

"Equalized! Equalized! Equalized!"

"This has been a dream of mine since the destruction of my family and my unfortunate scarring by a firebender. The Avatar believes that we can learn to work together and that we can strive to a better future by helping one another. She is a fool and blinded by her bending! Only when she is equalized and under my control can we truly bring about my dream," Amon preached. He was about to continue on about how useless she was. That's when an annoyed Red Arrow had enough.

"As much as I enjoy listening to your boastings I believe that you need a dose of reality. Everyone, open you ears and minds to the truth," Red Arrow said into his mike. He played his recording and hurried out the booth to find a vantage point to strike from.

The Equalists were muttering under their breaths and looking at Amon in confusion. His faithful Lieutenant stood next to him wondering why he wasn't reacting. "You need to address this. Even if it's a fabrication you need to do something."

"Is this your final naïve attempt to attack a helpless non bender Avatar? You're spewing lies and attacking my character. How noble of you. I have to wonder why the Spirits chose such a foolish, bratty girl to be our supposed champion of peace. What a bunch of nonsense. Show yourself Avatar or are you afraid?"

"Here I am Amon and your right I am afraid, but not of you!" Korra shouted. All eyes were on her taking into account her strange probending uniform. Korra took a step closer to the railing and pressed a button on her helmet. All at once her voice filled the arena. "I'm not afraid of you or the Equalists Amon. I'm afraid that your actions will doom bender and non benders alike. Don't you realize that your actions are harming the Spirits and their World? The Spirit World is linked to ours; damage to one could irrevocably damage both. You said that your powers were given to you by the Spirits, but that's not the truth! They would never do anything that might harm themselves!"

"As if you really know anything about the Spirits or their world, everyone here knows that you're spiritually blocked. Any interaction with the Spirits you've had has obviously been corrupted by your impurity. You pride yourself on your powerful bending, but care nothing about the faith of the people or the concerns of those who can't protect themselves. You said that violence solves nothing and that if we work together we can build a better world, but you're the reason for this imbalance! You're the most biased, foolish, uncaring Avatar! You abandoned your people and returned. You claimed that you discovered new ways to help the Equalists with their plight, but its only lies. You care only for your kind; we don't need an Avatar anymore to protect us, especially temperamental teenage girl who's more interest in love then helping others. You're a failure," Amon taunted. Other Equalists looked at her agreeing with him, but the Lieutenant was starting to doubt his leader. The Spirits had come to him warning him to hold off his attack or risk a dark secret being revealed. Was the secret that he didn't have spiritual powers? That he was in fact a bender?

"I didn't abandon my people! I was kidnapped by Tarlok and nearly died escaping the two of you! If it wasn't for the Spirits intervention I would have. The world they sent to me was unlike anything I have ever seen before to help me overcome my weakness. I left to become a better Avatar for all my people."

"A likely story, you're just trying to earn sympathy for your cause by portraying yourself a victim. Where is your proof of you claims?" Amon challenged her. It was unlikely she had any proof, but he was ready to counter it any chance he got.

Korra was blinking back tears and gripping the railing for support. She was losing this rhetoric battle. She needed something special to help her cause. "Computer, can you project a picture of me and the team on a mission for all to see?"

"Analyzing request, image selected. Displaying now!" Her water tribe symbol glowed as photo of her and the team was projected over Amon's poster. There were gasps as they took in the strange looking members and their costumes. "This is my proof. My friends, Young Justice, are all very different. Some have special powers while others are great warriors. They all work together to try to help people. Their world is so much bigger and it's not balanced at all. I learned that balancing good or evil is much more complex, in reality there are several shades of gray. I learned with the help of them the true meaning of justice. As an Avatar I must control my emotions and open my mind to all the different people and the world's problems. I have learned to defend myself without bending and being a team player. I wish to help both our groups to a brighter future. Will you let me?"

"Do you really expect us to believe in your tricks? We don't need you anymore. I don't know how you creating this moving picture, but I'm tired of listening to you. It's time for me to continue with my rally. You're in for a special treat liar. Once I'm done with my next phase you and your friends will be equalized. Men, take her," Amon commanded. At that exact moment an arrow landed squarely between his feet missing his balls by a few inches. The entire ground looked stun as spotlight popped on. There standing on top of the announcer booth was Red Arrow, pointing another arrow dead center at Amon. "Who are you supposed to be? Some new age citizen trying to emulate the Yu Yu Archers?"

"My name is Red Arrow and I'm Avatar Korra' living proof of what she says! I came from the other world returning here to help her find a way to bring peace and balance for all! You claim to want equality; however your methods tell me that you are nothing short of a bully. You reminded me of a group of individuals called the Light. They thought it was their right to try and force their ideals of status quo on everyone. They believed by manipulating, lying, and control all aspects of lives at the same time letting evil run amok they were helping evolve the human race. Ha, they were only creating the downfall of our planet while they gained everything they ever wanted! Nothing good could ever come from people like that and I'm positive that you don't have the best interests of anyone's heart, but your own! I won't let you hurt anymore people."

"Brave words for an outsider, truly it astounds me that a non bender with your skill level could be swayed by the Avatar, but then again boys always fall for a pretty face. Before you fire your arrow or the Avatar uses her bending, I would reconsider. Behold," Amon snapped his fingers. From below the stage rose poles with Tenzin, the kids along with Pema clutching little Rohan chained and gagged. Rohan was crying his little lungs out frightened by all that was going on. His mother tried to cradle him close to her, but the chains prevented her from giving much comfort. "My fellow Equalists today marks the end of the cursed Airbending. I know what they say that airbending in not fatal, that it was designed to dodge about and bring spiritual enlightenment, but we all know that's nonsense. Airbending can't be allowed to thrive. So I will remove it from this small family, including the newborn after we punish his mother for birthing these monsters!"

There was a mixed review from the crowd and even the Lieutenant was looking a bit ill at the thought of harming a newborn and his mother. They had no proof that Rohan was a bender yet. If Amon equalized a non bender what damage could it bring? As Amon got ready to strip Tenzin of his bending three things happened at once. First, Mako jumped onto the stage doing three flying fire kicks knocking back the guards from the family before going after the chi blockers. Amon was lifted into the air just floating, as the Avatar shakily rode a tornado down to the stage. Red Arrow shot a zipline riding it to center stage before turning his bow flat and attacking Lieutenant with who countered with his electrified kai sticks.

"You're a traitor to your own kind!" Lieutenant growled as batted at Red Arrow, The young archer deflected the sticks then shoving the Equalist back. Flipping is bow again he sliced the quiver downward, cutting a deep gash in the Lieutenant outfit. He grimaced in pain as kai stick hit him in the side. A strong punch to the chest had him kneeling at the floor. When Lieutenant came at him to kick his jaw in he grabbed it, twisting it to the left and stood up while throwing him over his shoulder. He shot two regular arrows knocking the kai sticks out of his foe's hands. Then he fired a goo arrow trapping one of the Equalist foot. "I'm not a traitor to anyone. I'm a hero. If you're too blind to open your eyes to the kind of man Amon really is then your in trouble," he whispered before hurrying to help Mako with the chi blockers and freeing Tenzin's family.

Mako ducked and dodged about meeting the chi blockers with his fiery fists. He flipped over two blockers letting them wrap his hands in their cables before sending an electric charge through the wire into them. Two Equalists attacked him from the side as he dropped to the ground on his arms. Stretching out his legs he hooked them, tripping them up as he kneed another. His training as pro bender came in as he shortened his fire balls blowing them up at close range sending the Equalist to the ground. Two foam arrows shot past him nailing two more chi benders popping out from below the stage. "Thanks, you're a real life saver."

"Don't thank me yet, we need to get these chains off them now! My buzz saw arrow isn't making much of a dent in them. Can you burn them off?"

"I'm going as fast as I can, but it would be quicker if Korra helped us out."

At the moment Korra had her own problems. She could feel Amon trying to use his blood bending to undo her gravity bending. He was twitching and thrashing so much she had no choice, but to use airbending to place him gently on the ground. The second he was on the ground he came at her grabbing her right wrist. His other hand was nearing her forehead. She reached down with her free and sliced into him with her boomerang. Remembering a technique Aqualad taught her, she twisted fully around shoving herself into Amon making him break his grip. Taking a deep breath she flung three boomerangs at Amon intending to pin him to the wall.

Amon saw her plan and side stepped two and was about to dodge the third when a gentle breeze sent it towards his mask. There was a load thrawk and then the pieces of Amon's mask fell to the ground shattering. He glared at her hatefully with rage in his eyes. "You're going to wish you hadn't done that!"

"I only wish I had exposed you sooner you jerk!" Korra shouted. She felt deep beneath her for a piece of the foundation and brought it flying through the stage floor. Compressing the rock until was dust she created a storm to cover their tracks working with Tenzin who scattered the dust all over the arena. The team hurried out the back doors. Red Arrow jammed and twisted several arrows while Korra and Mako partially melted the door. "That's not going to keep Amon out for long. We need to get out of here and draw him away from the crowds. I still have the collar if we can just get close enough I can snap it around his neck activating it."

"I'll join you and…"

"No, Tenzin get your family out of here before they're in further danger. We'll be okay. Just go!"

"Tenzin, the kids we need to think about them now. I need your help to keep them safe," Pema whispered. Tenzin nodded. He took Rohan from his wife and the five of them hurried away. They had just gotten out of sight when Amon burst through the door. Korra pulled water out of the pipes into a high pressure stream striking him in the chest. The three of them raced down corridors with Mako creating a wall of fire that their foe leapt past unafraid. Even two boxing arrows failed to hit their mark as Amon snatched them mid flight breaking them in half. The team ducked into one of the storage rooms hiding hoping he would overlook them.

Korra's heart was pounding as she hid under a covered table. She tried to control her breathing through mediation as the footfalls got closer. She held her breath as he stopped near her table. Beads of sweat were trickling down her face. When he moved onward she started to relax. That's when she felt her body betray her as she was yanked out from under the table and held up in the middle of the air. Her limbs were twisted and contorted into unnatural positions as her head jerked side from side until her helmet fell off. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Finally, I have you exactly were I want you Avatar!"

"Leave her alone you jerk!" Mako shouted charging him with fire daggers only to have his body fall to the ground. His legs started spreading apart until they threatened break. His arms were pulled to the sky and his face was half buried under the dirt. "Let me go you monster!"

"Be patient you will have your turn to be equalized once I'm finished with the Avatar. Now where is the third member of your group? Come out and play archer. You can't win!"

Red Arrow grunted as he fired a normal arrow coated in a paralyzer agent at Amon. It would have connected if at the last second he hadn't brought up Mako as shield. The arrow grazed his shoulder as the firebender let out a cry of pain. His location now known, Red Arrow jumped down rapidly firing freeze arrows hoping to freeze Amon to the floor. Two arrows iced up his legs however Amon used his water bending to turn them into steam. "Did you forget I was a waterbender child?"

"Yeah I kinda did." Red Arrow braced himself as Amon's eyes focused on him. Any second now his body would betray him as he was bloodbended into attacking his friends. Except it didn't happen, the moment he felt Amon try to grip him a warm feeling grew inside his body counteracting the blood bending.

Amon was shocked and tried again as he continued to torture his two victims trying to figure out what was wrong. No matter how many times he tried to get a grip on the archer it wouldn't stick. Red Arrow, having figured out he couldn't be bloodbent strode over and hit him square in the jaw. The resulting pain caused him to drop his prey who struggled to regain control of their bodies.

"Are you okay Korra? Is anything broken or bleeding?"

"No… I…don't think so. How can he not bloodbend you? I don't understand."

"I think I do. The Spirits said they would protect me as I found my way in your world. That includes not being bloodbent by your greatest foe. We can use this to our advantage. If we can get close enough we can get the collar on him."

"Right, I'll tire him down and ahhhhhhhh!" Korra was being dragged closer to Amon against her will. She fought shooting air bullets that missed. She dug her boomerangs deep into the ground clutching them with all her might. She fought against the bending as Red Arrow and Mako tag teamed Amon hoping to take him out. Amon clenched his fist and shot his arm straight up and forward with his fingers pointed. Mako found himself unable to resist mimicking him shooting lighting at the archer. Red Arrow dodged making a grab for a foam arrow only to be struck near his heart crumbling to the ground.

"NO! Red Arrow get up!" Mako shouted fighting to regain control of his limbs. He nearly got there when Amon force him to attack himself with firebending. Mako's screams as the flames at up his legs as he struggled to smoother the flames were heard throughout the building. Korra used her plant bending to take the water from a single potted plant and drizzle it all over the fire helping him out. She started edging towards him to heal him when she was yanked up by her hair and pinned against Amon's chest. "Let me go!"

"You're not going anywhere. For so long you have been my desire, my only challenger. You have the power to take bending away and equalize the world yet you didn't. When I heard the Avatar had been reborn I sent my early scouts out to your compound trying to learn all about you. Oh the White Lotus dispatched them, but not before I learned all I needed to know about you. You're an impulsive selfish female, who needs to learn her place. Your blind faith in bending has made you complacent and unable to see the truth of how much non benders suffered, how much I suffered under Yakon's teachings. Now, you shall learn what its like to lose your soul once I remove your bending!" Amon whispered placing his hands on her forehead.

"No, you can't do this. The Spirits won't allow this! Stop!" Korra screamed, but it was no good. She felt his bloodbending reaching deep inside her and severing her connections to the elements. One by one they left her and her Avatar Spirit, her connection the Spirits World and her past lives went dark. Her eyes rolled back in head and she fell to the ground lifeless. She was no longer a bender. She wasn't even the Avatar. Amon had won.

"Amon! So she was right, they all were! You're a bloodbender! A bender, who used us to eliminate all others, and for what purpose? So you can control the person whose past life ruined your father? Some twisted lustful desire to have a teenage girl as your slave? Was this ever about equality? The Equalists trusted, believed in you and now what do we have to believe in: another evil bender using the nons for his own game. We should have been more open minded when the Avatar argued for a peaceful resolution. You're finished Amon, I'll make sure of that!" the Lieutenant shouted. He was about two steps out the door when his body froze. He let out a scream of agony as his body twisted in half. There was an audible snap as the Lieutenant's digits were pulled back so much that the bones broke. He was spun around come face to face with Amon.

"You're services were greatly appreciated and it coming days for equality you will be remembered as martyr for you're cause. I can't allow you to undermine my operation as this delicate stage. Once the world of bending has been eliminated I will rule over everyone, taking steps to ensure no more benders are born. Once I'm satisfied that the evils of bending will never take hold again I'll petition the Spirits to remove mine and ensure my spiritual reincarnation. That way I'll be the new Avatar, the new peace keeper and no one will ever have worry about equality again. I thank you for all you have done, but now its time for you to die!"

The Lieutenant felt his heart contracting and stop beating. The blood was being backed up and he felt himself slipping into death's embrace. His brain was shutting down and he only had seconds to live. As he felt the last bit of him dying the pain stopped as he was dropped to the ground. Amon's concentration had been broken by Mako who shot a bolt of lightning at him singeing his hand.

Red Arrow tackled Amon to the ground and hit him in the head with his bow. The two of them rolled around on the ground punching and kicking each other. Amon pinned Red Arrow to the ground only to have the archer roll back and toss him off. He fired several arrows piercing his clothing and drawing blood. "Go! Get Korra out of here! I'll handle Amon."

"But…"

"Just go!"

"Come on Korra, we're getting you out of here," Mako whispered as he carried her bridal style out of the storage room frantically searching for a staircase or some other way to escape. "It's going to be okay Korra. You'll be okay."

"My bending it's gone, it's really gone."

"We'll get it back somehow I promise you."

"Wait, where's Kilchii? You didn't leave him alone to fight Amon by himself did you? He'll die even with his protection against bloodbending. You have to go back ahhhhhhhh!" Both of them fell to the floor in agony as the grip of bloodbending took over. Amon was standing over them causing them pure agony as he reached for Korra.

"You're not escaping me a third time Avatar. You fate is sealed."

"Kilchii help!"

"You're precious archer is buried under a pile of rubble. He can't help you now," Amon hissed, grabbing her by the throat and was getting ready to drag her. She struggled reaching for her boomerangs to use against him, but he was too strong. A sound alerted her that she should relax and drop back. Amon had no time to puzzle over why his prey went limp as rocket powered arrow caught him in the side and carried him through a window and into the bay waters below. Red Arrow raced over to his friends and helped them both up.

"Are you two okay?"

"We will be, but the crowd thinks we murdered their leader! They're going to be rioting any second now!" Mako warned.

"Somehow I doubt that," Korra predicated her eyes on the water. A huge waterspout appeared on the water carrying a crazed Amon on it. With his mask gone any traces of a scar were dripping off his face. His eyes were wild. His supporters gasped and were muttering words of disbelief. How could it be true? The one who wished to equalize all people was a bender himself.

"So you doubt my vision now that my secret it out? Have you people no faith in me? Have I ever used this curse against you? If you no longer trust me then I have no use for any of you!"

"Watch out move!" Korra cried out, but it was too late. Amon was a master waterbender sending a huge wave of water crashing through the streets. People tried to run to safety only to be swept up in the flooding. As they were carried away their bodies became frozen in ice. Several people avoided the cryofreeze only to be bloodbent. People were hanging upside down or twisted in painful angles. Some where trying to kill each other as Amon psychically controlled them.

"AMON STOP THIS INSTANT!" Korra bellowed hurling two sharp boomerangs at his head. He deflected them back at her. She jumped out of the hole catching them in midflight and landing on the docks looking up at him with no fear in her eyes. "Leave them alone! This battle is between you and me! You may have taken my bending and you lost your support, but we can still fight! You and me, fighting in one last duel to see who the greatest peacemaker is. Are you brave enough to challenge me or are you frightened?"

"HA, Ha, ha! How could I be afraid of a pathetic girl like you? You are nothing compared to me! Let us have our final duel, but now help from your friends. This fight is between me and you!" Amon retorted landing on the docks a few feet from her.

"Then you release your grip on the crowd this second!" Amon obliged her releasing his control. Mako and Red Arrow zip lined down and began doing their best to help the traumatized people. They could only watch helplessly as the two opponents circled each other waiting for the other to make the first move. You could feel the tension building as each sized each other up. This was it the showdown to end showdowns.

Amon made the first move gathering tons of water from the bay and sending the entire current at Korra. Remembering her training sessions with the team she held her ground then leaped into the water holding her breath. As she was battered back and forth she swam against the curtain trying to get close to Amon. When she was only a foot away she threw her two boomerangs, which had been tied together to a cable so now it functioned as a grappling hook, and snagged Amon's jacket. When he jerked back she was pulled out the water and head butted him. He came after her again, but she flipped over him. He sent water whips at her, but only one connected. As he tried to twist her arm off she didn't fight it, instead she used her momentum to break free at the last moment. Whipping out her four remaining boomerangs she flung them at him.

Amon growled as he used the water in the air to freeze her weapons in midflight so they fell to the ground. Korra was charging at him so he created a cloud of hot pressured steam to zap her strength and confuse her. "Why don't you give up Korra? You can't defeat me. I hold all the power and I don't need to see you to bloodbend you. All I have to do is sense your presence and your mine!"

"Ha, ha, ha oh really? Then you're going to have to catch me! But be warned I was trained by the best ninja to be able to disappear without a trace," her voice called out. He saw her outline ahead of him and started bloodbending it, but found to his surprise no one there. His legs were swept out from under him. As he tumbled down he was caught, spun around and then shoved backwards as Korra did a downward kick to his chest. He bent the water into ice daggers shooting them at her, but she was already gone. He twisted about using his bending to dissolve partial parts of his steam cloud, but every time he thought he saw her she would speed away or dodge his attacks causing him to use up more energy.

"That's enough games girl! Why don't you fight me fairly?"

"I am fighting fair. As my combat instructor once said you must always act and never react on the battlefield. I'm keeping the terms of this fight on my side while employing different strategies to defeat you. For example, this little trick my friend Zantana taught me. _Moaf ni mih revoc!"_ Of course it wasn't a real magic spell, but he was distracted by the words long enough for her to push a crate filled with packing foam on his head.

The steam cloud vanished as Amon busted his way out of the crate sending the pieces of wood flying. She braced her arms to avoid an impact to her head. With determination she ran at him, carefully pulling something out of her pocket. She let him bloodbend her, drag her across the dock towards him. As he held her out in front of him she tried to remain calm. "Where is all your bravado now? Without your bending you are nothing! I'm the most powerful person alive! How can you stop me?"

"Like this!" Using all her willpower she broke free of his bloodbending and grabbed him by the shoulders flipping over him. As she passed over she latched the inhibitor collar around his neck. With a snap it was activated and Amon fell to the ground in stunned disbelief. He was trying to bend, but couldn't. "That collar will prevent you from accessing you're bending. Don't bother trying to take it off, it only responds to certain people's touch and that metal is stronger then Hiroshi's platinum. You're finished."

"I will get free and when I do oom!" The reason Amon couldn't talk was Red Arrow had come up from behind and gagged him. He nodded his approval to Korra and then two of them handcuffed him to the railing before heading over to help out with the victims. Hopefully when the Second Division arrived order would be restored and progress to a better future could be made. Korra had to keep busy so she didn't think about what could happen if a trip to the South Pole Compound didn't help restore what she lost.

It was three days later and they would be arriving soon at the Southern Compound. Republic City was slowly recovering from the damage done to it. Tarlok and Amon had been taken into custody by Bumi and the rest of the police force. With the inhibitor collar preventing him from using his bloodbending Amon was helpless. He would be standing trial for his crimes; however the Lieutenant and the other Equalists on behalf of Korra's pleas for mercy wouldn't be given harsh sentences. There was even talk of letting them have a seat on the Council and legitimizing their organization to help their cause. Many Equalists had been surprised by Korra's compassion towards them and a few were suspicious of what her motives were. The Lieutenant assured them that the Avatar was genuine in her desire to help them.

Tonraq and Senna were waiting anxiously for their daughter, having received a wire about what had happened to her. They knew how much bending meant to Korra and that it was a big part of who she was.

"Oh Tonraq, do you think Master Katara can help restore Korra's bending?"

"I'm not sure Senna, but we should pray to Yue to help aid Master Katara in her healing. I'm more concerned about the first wire we received about Korra being taken to another world and her guest she brought back. I want to learn more about him and what his intentions are towards our daughter."

"Tonraq, you can be an overprotective father later. Right now we need to support Korra. Here they come. Korra! How are you doing my little snowflake?" Senna asked hugging her daughter tightly. Tonraq joined in the hug as the family reunited for the first time in awhile. Both parents let their daughter cry knowing she was scared and worried. "Shush Korra, its going to be okay. I know Master Katara will help you get your bending back somehow. Have a little faith."

"I'm trying Dad. I really am, I'm just frightened about the possibility of never bending again," Korra admitted. Drying her tears she gestured for her civilian dressed boyfriend to come closer. "Mom, Dad, I want you to meet Kilchii Harper. He's from the world the Spirits sent me to. He's a hero and fantastic archer. Oh and he's my boyfriend."

"Pleasure to meet the both of you, although I wish the circumstances were better. Korra's told me so much about you. She's very lucky to have parents who care so much for her," Kilchii told them, greeting them in the Water Tribe style Korra had taught him. His firm grip and caring eyes reminded Tonraq of himself when he was young.

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well. I'm sure you have some interesting stories to tell us. Why don't you tell us a bit more about yourself while Master Katara exams Korra?"

"Please everyone come inside out of the cold. It will take awhile for Master Katara to heal Korra." The others graciously accepted Senna's invitation and entered the main house while Naga stayed outside showing her pups around. It was their first time in their native environment and they loved the snow.

There was an underlying tension in the house as they anxiously waited to find out if Korra's bending would be restored. Kilchii shared a few things about himself and Korra's adventures in his world. At one point Rohan started fussing and neither parent could calm him down. It was only after Kilchii took Rohan and started singing him a lullaby that he calmed down and was content to sleep.

"Rohan feels very safe with you Kilchii. It must be because you delivered him and protected him," Tenzin remarked.

"You're going to be a wonderful father one day Kilchii. You're so great with kids and you care deeply for others well being."

"I hope so, but right now I'm not ready to be a father. I still need to find out who I am. Still if you ever need a babysitter for Rohan, I wouldn't mind," Kilchii told her giving her back the baby. Everyone was smiling, but they all stood up as Katara entered. The expression on her face told them it wasn't good news.

"I've tried everything I know about healing, but I can't undo what Amon did. Korra's connection to elements has been severed permanently. There's nothing more I can do."

"You're the greatest healer in the entire world. Surely there is something more you could try," Lin insisted.

"What about Korra contacting the Spirits for help? If they intervened once on her behalf, why not a second time?" Asami questioned.

"Amon's bloodbending has not only taken her bending, but its blocked off Korra's connection to the Avatar Spirit just as Azula's lightning for a time blocked Aang's connection his past lives. Aang was able to restore his connection when pressure to his locked chakra opened it again, but this is different. I don't know how to reopen her chakras so she can connect. Kilchii; is there anyway to take her back to your world for treatment? Surely your advancement in medicines could help her."

"Even if I knew a way back to my world I don't think they could help her. During her stay with us we tried to figure out how her bending worked exactly. The closest we came to understanding it was that it was mix of both spirit and genetics. If I understand it right when she bended she mixed the chi from her network along with increased blood flow through her veins. If I had to take a guess on how Amon strips bending I think his bloodbending narrows and cuts of blood through out the body as well as setting up tiny clots in the chi network preventing either from working. There's nothing I know that can fix that short of magic and even then that might not work."

"So its hopeless, Korra's never going to bend again?" Bolin voiced.

"It can't end this way, it just can't," Mako said.

The door opened to reveal a saddened Korra. She looked so desolated and unhappy. She clenched her fists and wouldn't look anyone in the eye. Her parents moved to comfort her, but she pushed past them and ran outside. Kilchii started after her shaking off Tenzin who wanted to give her space, but he knew that's not what she needed at this moment. He found her outside getting ready to race away on Naga. "So that's it, you're just going to run away and give up without a fight? I knew you were many things, but a coward wasn't one of them."

"Don't mess with me Kilchii! I'm not in the mood for it! Don't you see it's over? I'm not the Avatar anymore without my bending. I'm a nothing a nobody who failed the entire world. I can't help anyone anymore."

"If you really believed that then your being a hypocrite by eating your own words Korra. You told me that it didn't matter about my origins or what the Light made me do. I was still a real person and a real hero no matter what as long as I believed in myself. You once asked me where does Korra start and the Avatar ends well to me Korra is the one who saved the day in Republic City not the Avatar. You managed to stop Amon without any bending, just your wits and weapons. It was your own belief in yourself that inspired others to fight for what was right. If you ask me being the Avatar is more then your ability to bend four elements and connect with the Spirits. It's how you help people no matter what the problem is, being merciful when it would be easier to pass judgment. The Avatar helped you win over the Equalists. You can still do your job and I promise that somehow we'll restore your bending. Until then I love you no matter what so don't run away thinking I don't care." The two of them hugged each other tightly.

Korra's eyes snapped open as she felt a rush of energy flowing from Kilchii trying to enter her body. "I wonder is it possible, Kilchii I energybent you and I think there's still traces of that inside you. If I could somehow absorb the leftover energy maybe I could regain my bending, but how?" she wondered as everyone joined her outside. Spying Asami and her electroglove she had an idea. "Asami! I want you to shock me at your highest setting!"

"What are you crazy? Why do you want me to do that? I could kill you!"

"In Health Class we learned that body after a trauma can relearn how to do things by creating new pathways in the nervous system. If you can reset me, I think I can absorb the bending inside Kilchii and then the other elements! Please, it's my only chance."

Asami hesitated, but then placed her glove on Korra's chest and shocked her at the highest setting. Korra screamed as the electricity jolted her body and threatened to overwhelm her, but she stayed focused concentrating on her goal. When Kilchii put his hand over her heart she could feel the lingering traces of energy in his body entering hers. She circulated it all around her and suddenly her eyes glowed as she was bending the energy inside her once more. With the energy circulating inside she motioned for the others to attack her with her elements.

Katara summoned the water and encased Korra in a water globe. The water glowed blue as it slowly was absorbed into her body. With swift motion she bent the water creating a dazzling snow storm. Encouraged Bolin encased her in a rock armor that glistened green before being reconstituted into a pillar. Mako's firebending danced in a red blur over her body as she breathed out flames. Tenzin's attacked her with air tinged in orange that become a whirling spout.

Korra was lifted into the air as she bent all four elements around her. Her eyes were glowing brighter and suddenly a white light emitted from her body as she activated her Avatar Spirit. As she looked all around her she found herself surrounded by the past Avatars as well as the Five Guardians Spirits.

"Well done Avatar Korra, you have learned the most valuable lesson of all. With the power of friendship and love you are never alone. The possibilities of what you can accomplish are unlimited. You've finally have learned energybending on your own and can use it to restore what Amon did. I'm proud of you," Avatar Aang told her smiling at her.

"We're all very proud of you Avatar Korra. Never before has an Avatar overcome so many obstacles. You have grown up in such a short amount of time and will continue to do great things. Be warned though your trials have only begun. There are those in the Spirit World who believe that you will abuse your powers and will challenge you. When the time comes and you confront this Dark Spirit, know that we will be by your side. All you have to do is ask. Work on controlling your Avatar State and using your powers wisely. We'll be watching." Yue told. With a final farewell Korra found herself in Kilchii's arms kissing him passionately. She was back and would help restore those who lost their bending. She knew that she had a lot to think about, but right now all she wanted was to be surrounded by her friends and family feeling their love.

_Don't think this is the end! There is one more chapter to go! Hope to see you there!_


	8. Book End

Korra and Kilchii were laughing gaily as they penguin slid down a big hill next to the compound. The two of them were racing towards Bolin at the bottom of the hill who was acting like a referee. Off to the side the kids and the happy couple were cheering them on.

"Go Korra you can win!" Ikki cheered.

"Faster! Go faster!" Meelo shouted.

"Watch out for hidden rocks!" Jinora advised.

"Come on Kilchii you can beat her. Don't lose to a girl!"

"Mako, that's sexist!"

"Go Korra, go Kilchii! I can't wait to see who wins!"

The two racers were picking up speed and zigzagging closer to each other. Korra angled her penguin towards an ice flow letting out a whoop of joy as she did a loopty loop through the ice flow. Not to be outdone, Kilchii jumped off two ice ramps flying through the air and landing in front of Korra. "You're going to have to do better then that if you want to catch me!"

"Don't count me out yet! I've been riding penguins longer then you've been alive!" Korra replied. "Come on boy just a little faster," she whispered tickling her bird's chin. He enjoyed that and started swishing back and forth increasing his speed. Soon Korra and Kilchii were neck and neck each edging closer and closer to Bolin and the finish line. "I'm going to win!"

"No way, you're going down!" Everyone cheered as the two of them crossed the finish line at the same time. The two lovebirds rolled off their birds sending them flying into a snow bank. The penguins toddle off as Kilchii dumped snow on Korra's head and she pushed him to the ground making a snow angel. Soon it was an all out snow war between the boys and girls. Fighting with snow was a lot of fun when you had so many benders, but the queen of the mountain was Asami darting in and out striking the boys in the back with a perfect pitch. It was just a joyous time that was made better when Naga, her pups and Pabu got into the mix. Naga showed her pups how to dig in the snow and partially bury a human for fun. Taqqiq loved digging snow tunnels while Kallik and Silaluk were trying to get the footing on some ice patches. Pabu was acting like a babysitter keeping an eye on the pups. It was hard for because while his eyes only saw three pups his nose told him there were _four._

Watching from the main house in the Compound was a smiling couple of Tonraq and Senna. They hadn't seen their daughter this joyful and carefree in a long time. It was nice to hear her laughter once more and watch her just be a kid for awhile. They knew that their time with her was growing short.

"It seems that Korra is recovering nicely since her bending had been restored. I think a few days off from being the Avatar have helped her recover her inner spark," Senna commented.

"I agree and it doesn't hurt that Kilchii has been so attentive to her. I honestly believe that without his support that she wouldn't be recovering so quickly. Still, her time here is short so we should enjoy every minute with her while we have it. When are you planning to leave for Republic City?" Tonraq inquired Tenzin and Lin.

"Tomorrow afternoon. Lin and I must return for the trials of Amon, Tarlok and the rest of the Equalists to ensure they have fair treatment. Once the trials are over it will be a gargantuan task of convincing the Council to integrate the Equalists into the council and effectively create nomothetics that will improve the relationships between non benders and benders. It will be time consuming project, but I honestly believe that Republic City and the United Republic of Nations will function better after this task is completed."

"I'm going to see about hopefully allowing some of the chi blockers and soldiers from the Equalists party into my police force. I have misgivings about giving them such responsibilities after their attacks on the police force, but I fear if I don't allow some of them on the force then we might have riots on our hands again. Hopefully my men will abide by my decision and act professionally. If they don't then they will find themselves locked in a cell," Lin informed the group.

Katara chuckled upon hearing that. "You are so much like your mother Lin it's sometimes scary. Pema, what about you? Have you decided what you're going to do once you return home?"

"You mean besides taking care of a three active kids and a newborn while maintaining peace on the island? Or do you mean making sure Tenzin rests and spends time with his family?" Pema asked as she fed her son.

"Both my dear, you used to be such an active Acolyte and I know that you wanted to do more to help restore the Air Nomads as the fourth nation then just giving birth to airbenders."

"I'm going to be supervising the restoration of the Air Temples. I've also decided to get involved with helping the street orphans and the people of Hope strive for a better life. Many of them would make excellent Acolytes I'm sure and in the long run they would help repopulate the Air Temples. Also providing a decent education to the street orphans would greatly reduce the number of petty thefts," Pema explained. Tenzin looked at his wife in surprise. She had never mentioned before that she wanted a more active role with helping run Republic City or dealing with the Air Acolytes, but he was proud of her nonetheless. Still he was worried how she would balance her role as a mother with the new responsibilities. "Don't give me that look Tenzin. If I can handle three airbending children I'm sure I can handle being a working mother. Korra's inspired me to strive for a way to help enlighten more people and this is my way of contributing to the world."

"I think it's fantastic that you want to have a more active role in the Air Acolytes and helping out in Republic City. You're the perfect mother figure for the street children and your patient enough to help out with the people of Hope," Lin praised her.

"I wonder what the rest of Team Avatar's plans are. They've given no indication what they want to do now that the threat of the Equalists is over," Tenzin wondered.

"Why don't you ask them? They're returning for lunch. Korra; you'll find some extra fish for Naga and her pups in the storage shed along with some blankets to make their pen warmer," Tonraq called out to his daughter as she led Naga back inside the Compound while the boys carried the tired pups behind her. "Why don't you get the animals settled and then come inside for lunch? We're having your favorite; sea noodles."

"Alright Dad, We'll be there in a few minutes!" A few minutes later everyone was settled at the table eating a healthy meal. Kilchii was having trouble with the noodles that because they were making his stomach churned. He decided to eat some of the sea prune soup and found it more agreeable to his pallet, but he kept wishing he could eat a hamburger instead. "Thank you for the meal. It tastes quite interesting."

"Water Tribe food is an acquired taste for foreigners. I'm sure with time you'll find foods that won't make you so queasy. I'm sure you're just use to different food is all," Senna assured him.

"To be honest right now I'm craving a hamburger or maybe just a hotdog."

"Yeah those foods were so meaty and tasty!"

"I would have loved to sample some of your world's food Kilchii. I like to think myself as a connoisseur of food."

"More like you love to eat everything you can shovel into your mouth."

"Mako, be nice to your brother. He can't help it if he loves food so much."

Tenzin cleared his throat getting everyone's attention. "Thank you for giving me your full attention. As you know we'll be returning to Republic City tomorrow afternoon. I was wondering if you four had any plans for what you wanted to do once we return to the city. As you know the trials will take sometime, but afterwards you'll need to think about your future."

"We understand Tenzin. With my father under arrest it falls to me to take control of Future Industries. I need to reestablish our reputation while dealing with the fall out from the company's work for the Equalists. I've read a lot about different inventions and scientific discoveries in Korra's textbooks. I don't think we'll be able to reach that level of technology in my lifetime, but I do believe we can start working towards improving our technology so it doesn't pollute the environment. I'm also interested in pursing ways to involve non benders in jobs that were formally held by just benders," Asami explained. The young lady would miss her free time for testing new Satomobiles. Still she had obligation to keep Future Industries running if only for the employees.

"You'll do a great job Asami. You have a great business mind and a passion for helping others," Mako told her with a simper. "After everything that has happened I've decided that a career change is in order. Bolin, I'm sorry, but I don't want to just be a probender anymore. I love bending, but I want to do something more worthwhile. That's why I'm quitting my job at the power plant and entering the police academy. I'm going to become a cop and help deal with the increase in gang activity. I want to show people that most benders aren't going to abuse their powers to get ahead in life."

"Mako you can't just quit on me. Korra's already has to pull out of being part of the team and now you want to do the same? Where am I going to find two amazing benders to fill you're guys' shoes? This really tanks doesn't it Pabu?" Bolin whined, but his little fire ferret licked his nose assuring him that everything would be alright. Bolin patted him on the head and turned to face Korra and Kilchii. "Are you two planning to continue you're heroics? You know vigilantism is frowned upon even though Chief Bei Fong for a time was one."

"That time has passed. I fully intend to be reinstated in my former position. As much as I appreciate your heroic actions Mr. Harper if I catch you carrying out any vigilantly justice on my watch I will have to arrest you. This isn't your world were heroes are giving free reign."

"Even in my world heroes had to follow the law they weren't above it. I'm not planning any heroics right now; I still have to figure out my path in life. I think spending sometime with the Air Acolytes will help me find inner peace, but I'm not going to join them. I can't give up meat or stop fighting. I'm going to do my best to try to help people and improve the quality of life here. Maybe I'll tour the other nations eventually, but right now I just want to help Korra anyway I can. If that means continuing my activities as Red Arrow then so be it. The Spirits are watching over me and I won't disappoint them."

"Thank you being there for me Kilchii. I do need to return to Republic City for many reasons. One of them is to restore the bending of those Amon took away from. Next, I really want to work with the Council to help implement some of the things I learned in your world to United Republic of Nations and the city. If we can improve health care, education, employment opportunities ect, then maybe I can use the same methods in other nations. Another reason I need to return is to complete my airbending training. Master Red Tornado may have helped me unlock my airbending and taught me skills, but only Tenzin can help me master it. After that…."

"Korra, what's wrong? You're not telling us something. What's bothering you?"

"When my bending was restored and activated my Avatar Spirit I met with my past lives and the Guardian Spirits. They told me how proud they are of me, but they warned me that dangers are on the rise, that not all Spirits are happy with me. I can access the Avatar State, but I'm still lacking control and restraint. You saw what happened when the Spirits controlled my Avatar State in the battle against the Light remember? What would've happened if I had been in full control of my actions? Would I have I have shown the same restraint? You know I'm not the most spiritual person."

"You've opened yourself up to your spiritual side. You've relied so much on your physical prowess it will take time for you to understand your newfound spirituality," Senna told her daughter.

"Time that the world may not have if this Dark Spirit I learned about decides to attack. I need a Spiritual Master to help me control the Avatar Spirit and learn how to enter the Spirit Realm on my own. Do you know anyone that could help?" she questioned her parents and Master Katara.

Tonraq stroked his chin deep in thought. Finally he snapped his fingers. "I know the perfect person to help you Korra. You're Uncle Unalaq is very spiritual man. He and your twin cousins will be visiting the South Pole in six months for a festival. Perhaps by then you'll have mastered airbending and you can begin you're spiritual training."

"That would be wonderful! It would be nice to spend sometime with the rest of my family. I haven't seen my uncle or cousins in a long time. I would love to introduce them to you. I have no doubt that you would all get along well."

"I'm sure we will Korra. Any relations of yours can't be all bad. I think its time we start packing for our return to Republic City," Tenzin replied only to be interrupted by both Korra and Kilchii. There was one more thing they had to do before they left for home.

Meanwhile back in the Young Justice world both the League and Young Justice had gathered for an important meeting. It had been nearly two and half weeks since Korra's departure from their world. Thanks in large to Green Lantern John Stewart they had learned what happened during the missing sixteen hours. Now they had to decide what they were going to do next.

"According to the reports the Guardians received it seems that Savage used the Boom Tube technology to send us to a planet called Rimbran on the edge of Guardian Space. For sixteen hours the six of us terrorized and destroyed the world proclaiming ourselves as Earth's greatest criminals and that we were going to conquer the rest of the galaxy. We did a lot of damage and unfortunately we might have attracted the wrong attention while there. There were Kronatanions on the planet at the time. The entire race revolves around stealing tech from other planets and causing chaos and trouble wherever they go. For all we know they could be heading to our world now," Green Lantern John Stewart reported.

"What possible purpose could Savage have had in mind for doing this to us? How does harming innocents on distant planets or inviting an invasion help evolve the human race? In retrospect it does a lot more harm then good," Wonder Woman questioned.

"With Savage it's always about the long term plan. The immortal has lived so long that something that doesn't make sense to us now will benefit him later in time," Superman responded.

"The question is what are we going to do about this? We can't just sit here and not be held accountable for our actions. Even if we weren't in charge of our minds at the time we still should surrender ourselves to the Rimbran's justice system so we are able to clear our names. We still have some of the Starro tech as evidence along with video of the Light controlling us. Would the Guardians be willing to help us out by testifying to your character?" J'onn inquired. Green Lantern nodded and the Martian continued. "Then our course of action is clear. After we make preparations to cover our civilian identities absences we should travel to the distant planet and clear our names."

"That would leave the League understaffed, especially since I plan on going with my wife to support her during this trial. How do you expect the League to handle day to day matters while tracking down the Light?" Hawkman questioned.

"I'm sure our new members wouldn't mind helping out more often. Also we should be able to trust in the police force and the governments of the world to help keep order in their own countries. Also Young Justice could assist with some of the missions that require their particular skills," Hawkwoman told her husband.

"We're ready to help out in anyway we can including me. I've been doing great with my physical therapy and I've been mastering new weapons to help me fight. I'm more then ready to get out there and bring the Light to justice for what they have done," Roy aka Arsenal told the group. His recovery from being frozen was remarkable and he was more then ready to get some action.

"I don't know if that's a good idea Arsenal. You're still recovering and we haven't yet figured out what your cover story is for you limb. We're not even sure if you should technically be on the League's roster or keep you with Young Justice until you have more experience,' Green Arrow explained to his protégé.

"How is he supposed to get experience if we don't allow him a chance to prove himself? If we're worried about the public's reaction then we'll deal with that when it comes. For now, I think its best if Arsenal stays with Young Justice and develops his skills. In a few months or so we'll see about instating him in the League," Black Canary informed her boyfriend.

"We'd be happy to help ginger here develop his skills. It's going to be fun hanging out with you no question," Rocket chuckled.

"Yeah and we'll finally start making real memories with you that way you're not reliving Kilchii's memories as your own. This is going to be sweet!" Kid Flash remarked.

"Getting to know the real you would be nice. I hope your not as much as a prick as you twin was," Artemis added quietly.

"Enough gossiping team, I have a new assignment for you to complete during our absence," Batman informed the group.

"What do you need us to do Batman?" Robin asked quickly.

"It is apparent that Savage and the rest of the Light have vested interests in controlling certain countries and if their recent actions are any indication, they plan to eliminate most humanity that doesn't fit their standards of evolved humans. With the advance tech from Apocalypse and a network of villains working for them globally I have very little doubt they'll succeed in their goal."

"Something must be done to protect the majority of humanity from succumbing to the Light's plans of destruction for them. The League has been talking for some time about doing more humanitarian missions while also combating the most evils of humanity to undermine the Light's power. The visit from Avatar Korra has shown us that if we're to live in a balanced world we must work to bring about harmony and life to those in the most desolated situations," Red Tornado explained.

"I thought the League's charter with the UN prevented us from getting involved with the inner workings of any said government or taking action during armed conflicts with oppressing countries. It's our way of preventing biased actions towards one country so we're not seen as mercenary group to the highest bidder. As well as keeping our powers in check," Dr. Fate reminded them.

"It's true that the League can't show favoritism towards one country or get involved in the conflicts in Africa, the Middle East or other parts of the globe, but we can still provide aid and assistance to the citizens of the conflicts. Humanitarian aid would include helping rebuild infrastructure, provide food and clean water to people in poverty, donating educational supplies, medicines, and basic needs for living. It is our intentions to help improve the relations and livelihoods of the citizens in these countries. In turn they'll become allies and we'll be able to protect them better from the Light," Aquaman stated.

"The PR from such missions will certainly help our image out, but how does that concern the team? Will they be assisting us with these humanitarian missions?" Captain Marvel asked.

"They'll be doing a majority of the work, but as they are our covert team. I trust them to do recon for helping us put an end to some of the more serious crimes that we've been neglecting for a time."

"You speak of things such as smuggling, poaching and environmental destruction? Perhaps even help put an end to slavery and trafficking. It would be nice to prove to the Light that what they believe about a majority of humanity is not evil," Icon added.

"Do you think we can really handle such serious missions? They're a lot different then the ones we performed before? What if we mess up?" Miss Martian asked nervously.

"We'll be okay. This is what we've been training for. It would be nice to have a more serious impact on the world," Superboy told her.

"You know I wonder what thoroughfare our lives would have taken if the spiritual intervention had never occurred? How long do you think it would have taken us to find out the truth about the sixteen hours? To find Roy here and what would have become of us and the team?" Zantana pondered out loud.

"We should consider ourselves lucky that we never have to find out. I hate to think that say in five years half of us weren't in heroics or evil," Artemis commented.

"Oh I can imagine much worse. Most of us would probably be in broken relationships. It would also be disastrous if we had too many new members on the team without any kind of back story, and to many drama/sub plots with us unrecognizable!" Robin joked earning some glares.

"I like where we are right now, but I still can't help, but wonder about Korra and Red Arrows fate," Aqualad said.

"Perhaps we will never know what happened to the two of them. I also wish we knew that fate about my student and if she managed to restore balance to her world," Red Tornado replied. The moment he finished speaking a pressure built up as the machines started crackling. Everyone was startled and got into attack formation as glowing gold portal started to form. Two figures emerged from the portal and right before the heroes could attack, Dr. Fate recognized who their visitor was and cast a calming spell.

"Well, I didn't expect to be attacked by the welcoming committee however I tend to forget how easily it is to unsettle mortals. Its good to see you all once more," Ferrum told the group. By his side was a Knowledge Seeker with a large package in its mouth. "You can stand down now; I didn't come to harm you."

"Then why are you here? I thought you said that it would be nearly impossible for our two worlds to reconnect with one another," Flash pointed out.

"Nearly, but not completely impossible sir. The Guardian Spirits and I thought that you should be allowed to know the results of your actions. You may have been the catalyst of change for Avatar Korra, but she was also yours to helping you avoid a dark future. I have brought, (what is it called), oh yes a care package from Korra. It was her way of thanking you all and letting you know what happened," Ferrum informed them. The Knowledge Seeker deposited the box at the paws of Wolf and Nanook who was yipping excitedly. He could smell his mother's scent on the box and it made him very happy. Wolf barked a thank you to the fox, which bowed its head and returned to the Spirit's side.

"Thank you for the gift, its most appreciated. We were only too happy to help," Superman told the Spirit.

"You're welcome young heroes. The red thread of fate has linked our two worlds and I hope that if there is ever a time when our world would require help that you'd be there to assist. Let us pray that never happens though. I hope you enjoy your package. I bid you adieu." With a flash of light he and the fox were gone.

With great enthusiasm Nanook tore apart the wrapping before his father wrestled him away from the box. Miss Martian levitated it to the table and everyone sat down curious to see what was in there. The box contained containers of food from the Water Tribe as well as bolts of cloth from the different nations. There was a photo album with a letter attached to it and three smaller letters addressed to Green Arrow, Black Canary and Roy Harper. They each took their letter while Rocket snagged the album and Artemis read that letter out loud.

"_Dear everyone, I can't express how much I miss you all and the world that you showed me. Even with my souvenirs and gifts it's hard to remember your world so clearly. I wanted to let you know about my final showdown with Amon and the Equalists and what happened afterwards."_

_ "Upon my return the Equalists launched an all out attack on Republic City. They abducted most of the Council, but my friends and I managed to save them. It was a race against time to get back to Air Temple Island to protect Tenzin's family from harm. It wasn't until after we arrived that we learned the Equalists tried to kill Pema while she was in labor. If it wasn't for Kilchii's swift actions and help delivering Rohan, I fear we may have lost them both. Thankfully we managed to escape and find refuge in the underground city of Hope while we planned a counter to the enforced marshal law."_

_ "The next few days were hard as we attempted to weaken the Equalists and keep benders safe. It got pretty dicey when Hiroshi Sato unveiled his new biplanes that took out General Iroh entire United Fleet! I was never more thankful for Kilchii's quick thinking to plant a tracer on the biplanes so we could track them back to their airstrip. While Bolin, Asami and the animals with General Iroh's help went to destroy the airfield Mako, Red Arrow and I returned to the island to get my inhibitor collar to stop Amon. It was shock when we found Tarlok there and he revealed a secret to us. It turns out Amon was his brother Noatak and he was bloodbender using his abilities strip bending from people! We recorded the conversation and hoped it would help us."_

_ "The final showdown occurred in the probending arena. Even with all our evidence Amon remained in control. He'd captured Tenzin's family intent on hurting them, but thanks to our heroics they escaped. It was the scariest fight in my life as he bloodbent me and then took my bending from me. The Spirits had made Red Arrow immune to his ability so with his help we managed to reveal his secret in full view of his followers. Then in final duel I used all the skills I learned from you to stop him and collar him. Upon returning to the South Pole Master Katara wasn't able to restore my bending. It was with the help of the energy bending still inside Kilchii and the help of my friends that I regained what I lost and now can enter the Avatar State!"_

_ "Thank you all for showing me the path to becoming an Avatar. I hope this care package reaches you without falling apart. Inside I have prepared a traditional Water Tribe victory meal and some bootee for you to share. The album contains pictures of my home, my friends, and of my world that I wanted you to have. I have a strong feeling that we'll meet again someday so until then enjoy these gifts and know that you're in my thoughts always. Love Korra."_

The team smiled at this and started passing out the food for everyone to eat. The cloth was divided up and everyone took turns looking at the photo album. There were photos of Republic City including: Aang's Statue, the Probending Arena and City Hall. They laughed at the pictures of Air Temple Island with all the lemurs and sky bison. There were pictures of Korra and Kilchii penguin sliding and playing in the snow at the Compound. Everyone oohed and awed at the family portraits. The last photo was of Korra in her blue sweater and jeans holding hands with Kilchii in his civilian clothes. They looked very happy.

Later when they were by themselves the Arrow clan had a chance to read their individual letters from Red Arrow in peace. They were very short, but filled with love.

_"Dear Ollie, I guess it true what they say, that you never know what you had until you lose it. You took care of me and treated me like a son even after the truth came out. I can't express how much I appreciate that. You were a great role model; one I hope to emulate for Rohan. The little guy likes me a lot. I haven't found my path yet, but I know that it's out there. Thank you for loving me enough to let me go. I will always care for you. Take care of yourself playboy. Love your son Kilchii." _

_ "Dear Dinah, I'm doing fine and remember to take care of my body. It turns out I can still be a hero, but I'm also learning ways I can contribute as just myself. Korra's parents have approved of me just so you know. My dreams for the future are to be a good friend and faithful boyfriend while helping out anyway I can. Thank you for believing in me. I love you for all the mothering you gave me. Wish me luck, Kilchii."_

_ "Dear Roy, you don't know how good it is to write your name and not feel guilty anymore about taking over you life unknowingly. I hope your fitting in with my friends and finding your own way in life. I have no doubt you'll succeed no matter what you do. You're my brother and I think I will miss you the most because I'll never get to know the real you. I pray that I have your strength to go on when it gets tough. I hope for nothing less then the best for you in life. Take care twin and shine for both of us. Sincerely brother, your twin, Kilchii."_

The Arrow Clan cried a little bit, but overall they were happy for Kilchii. He had such a hard life and suffered unnecessary anguish. At least now he was free of his past and could move on with his life. At least he had found someone to share his life with. It was important to find someone who would be by your side no matter what the circumstances.

Far away in the Spirit World the five Guardian Spirits had assembled over a viewing portal to discuss the future. Below they watched the Avatar and her friends return the Republic City with determination to make Aang's dream of equality and unity come true. It would take many years and hard work, but for the first time in a long while Ferrum felt that his nation would finally find peace.

"It seems that are young Avatar has found her inner drive. Her path to bringing balance to this progressive world may be difficult, but with her friends by her side I'm sure that she can help accomplish what her last life dreamed of."

"Agreed, our decision to intervene has helped open the Avatar's mind. She has always struggled to find her own path letting others dictate her actions. That is what initially created her weaknesses and her inability to change. I feared her growth would be permanently stunted. Who knew that it would take teens from another world to help inspire her to become a better person all over?" Agni said to the whole group.

"It pleases me to know as well that our intervention helped bring peace to her lover. It was wrong for those who think of themselves above humanity to create a life with such callous disregard for his feelings and desires. I'm glad that we bestowed our protection on this mortal for a time. He can be our messenger and help remind the people that we are connected to all beings as one unified force," Amaterasu informed the group with a smile on her features.

Hei Bai roared and pawed. His body language indicated that he was happy, but also concerned for the future of the two worlds. They knew that not all spirits were pleased with the Avatar or the world of mortals. At the same time you didn't need a viewing portal to know that the enemies from the world of heroes wouldn't rest until they had accomplished their malevolence aspiration. There was only so much a mortal or a Spirit could do to keep the balance.

"It will be alright Hei Bai. I know it seems bad now, but I truly believe that whatever it is meant to be will work out perfectly. Dark times are ahead, but if we have faith I know that destiny will not let us down. One day we might have to intervene again, allow the passage between the worlds to be opened. If or when that day comes we'll be ready," Yue assured her friend. The entire Guardian Spirits nodded in agreement and silently sat back to watch over their nations. No one not even them knew what the future held, but hopefully it would be a bright one.

_ Thank you everyone for reviewing and following my first official crossover. Many of you have asked for a sequel and there will be one, but not right away. I first have to see the second season of Korra to help me establish a plot. There will be some elements from Young Justice Invasion in the sequel, but not many for two reasons. One, things have changed because of Korra being there and two; I don't like everything that has occurred in Invasion. There are things I like and things I really hate, but I will try to incorporate what I do like in the sequel. Until then, feel free to read and review my other stories. Hope to have see you all again, love Kaliann. _

_**P.P.S. If you like my fanfics, then read my original novel Battle for the Stars! Click on my profile to find out how to order it today!  
**_


End file.
